DEMENTE Y MARAVILLOSO AMOR
by Andreasparrow
Summary: Esta historia del Sombrerero y Alicia está basada en la película y en el libro. Sucede después de que Alicia regresa de Infratierra y se convierte ya en pieza clave en la compañía que fuera de su padre...
1. Capítulo 1 Fairfarren

Hola! Este es el primer fic que posteo en Fan Fiction. Tengo muchos relacionado con Johnny Depp y éste es el primero que he hecho del Sombrerero Loco. Está basado en la película y está localizado tiempo después de que Alicia volviera de Infratierra y comenzara a ser aprendiz en la compañía que fuera de su padre.

Espero que les guste:

DEMENTE Y MARAVILLOSO AMOR

Alicia…25 años son los que lleva a cuestas…pero no sólo eso.

Desde que salió de Londres aquella mañana en el Wonder y "Absolem" parecía haberla ido a despedir al muelle…en realidad no era tal…no era un despedida…ella debió haber entendido entonces que se trataba de una "Bienvenida".

El viaje duró mucho tiempo…el suficiente para que su memoria guardara no en la mente sino en el fondo del corazón detalles especiales…de una visita…de un lugar…de algo que conmocionara su carácter y su forma de ver la vida….pero de lo cual recuerda muy poco.

Lord Ascot con sus ocurrencias y su capacidad de razonamiento y visión le han abierto muchas puertas…ha madurado mucho ...y eso no lo ha notado solamente ella…sino también la gente con la que trabaja. Hombres importantes del sitio de Hong Kong la aprecian…en recuerdo de su padre, Charles Kingsley…ese hombre visionario que le enseñó tantas cosas y compartió con ellos los momentos más dulces de la infancia.

Pero ahora se siente un poco sola…Hamish Ascot aún no se ha casado…pero afortunadamente ha salido de su lista…aunque no es su prioridad el matrimonio, pero sí afianzar los puestos comerciales que ha conseguido con la Compañía que Lord Ascot comprara al morir su padre.

Sin embargo…hay un hueco en su mente…el cual está a punto de llenar…sólo que ella todavía no lo sabe…aún no sabe que un demente y maravilloso amor está en espera de ella..desde los 19 años…en Infratierra…¿acaso?

Capítulo 1 Fairfarren...

[IMG] . [/IMG]

By [URL= .us/user/sra_sparrow]sra_sparrow[/URL] at 2010-04-10

- Fairfarren, Alice…-resonaron esas palabras en su memoria sin poder evitarlo.

Despertó sobresaltada. Entreabrió los ojos con bastante pesadez…tenía todavía algo de aquel sueño…pero todo era confuso…nada tenía lógica ni orden…su propia mente desechaba ciertas ideas que le parecían insufribles o completamente…¿dementes?

Tal vez esa era la palabra correcta. El día anterior había sido de mucho trabajo. El clima de Hong Kong era agradable, cálido y a la vez refrescante; había firmado un par de documentos sobre la compra-venta de especias, sedas y porcelanas hacia Europa. Los cargamentos iban y venían repletos de mercancía valiosísima y las ganancias se repartían de forma equitativa entre quienes pertenecían a la Compañía.

Ella se encargaba de administrar algunos de los negocios que su padre comenzara. A pesar de todo, por momentos lo extrañaba demasiado…sobre todo cuando comenzaba el día y tenía que pensar en seis imposibilidades. Si no lo hacía, era señal de que su día comenzaría mal.

Así que forzó a su mente a intentar comenzar a pensarlas.

Dejó la calidez de las sábanas y se dispuso a darse un baño. Entonces comenzó la lista de imposibilidades. La primera…pensar que en lugar de agua pudiera bañarse con ¿miel? Era clara, cristalina, pura y limpia…con propiedades curativas según los chinos…así que…podría ser. Rió ante la consideración de esa situación y decidió apresurarse si no quería que la mañana se le fuera de manera inesperada. Tardó en decidirse qué ropa usar. Su madre se habría confundido si hubiera descubierto que le había perdido el miedo al corsé…pero ni ella misma entendía a qué se debía. No podía entender muchas de las cosas que antes habían sido tan difíciles de aceptar…¿y ahora? ¿Era acaso mucho más valiente que antes?

Una de las chicas que le servían le llevó el desayuno. Pan tostado y té…el sabor del té le despejó la mente…¿té? Sabía que había probado un té delicioso en alguna parte…pero…¿dónde? Degustó el sabor del té…delicado y sustancioso…con poca azúcar…de pronto se detuvo en los grabados de la taza…china…con líneas ligeramente arqueadas…dibujos de dragones decoraban el servicio…sin quererlo sintió nostalgia…una necesidad de acariciar cada pieza del juego de té…recorrió con sus manos cada parte de los platos y tazas…si no es por una de sus sirvientas que la llamó no habría salido de aquella meditación.

- Lady Kingsley…tiene visitas- dijo la mucama.

- Voy, Charlotte…-dijo Alice suspirando fuertemente

Salió de aquella habitación y se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo de aquella casa. Descendió por las escaleras contando los escalones…uno, dos…tres…pero no pudo terminar de contar…entonces vino a su mente la segunda imposiblidad: creer que encontraría a algún animal animando el desayuno…un conejo…una liebre o…de pronto se encontró frente a ella nada menos que a Lord Ascot.

- Querida Alice…¡qué gusto de encontrarte tan hermosa hoy!- susurró mientras besaba la mano de quien una vez hubiera podido ser su nuera.

- Señor…¿cómo está usted?- dijo con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

- Alice…me preguntaba cómo estabas…desde hace dos meses no sabía nada de ti…y el vapor que llega a Hong Kong se retrasó bastante…tuve que quedarme varado en Nueva Delhi hasta esperar el siguiente.

- Le entiendo- respondió Alice con vivacidad- supongo que vendrá usted algo cansado.

- No tanto como yo hubiera creído…creo que tu vitalidad me contagia, eso es innegable, hija…

Aquella forma de llamarla le recordaba mucho la manera de hablarle de su padre…aunque ya tenía tanto tiempo que lo había perdido…pero la confianza en aquel hombre era perfecta. Le parecía estar escuchando a Charles dar consejos o escucharla comentar las novedades.

- Si he de serle franca- añadió Alicia- le esperaba hasta dentro de un mes…

Lord Ascot bajó la mirada y dijo con algo de preocupación.

- Es verdad…te dije que hasta dentro de un mes nos veríamos…lo que sucede es que…tu madre está preocupada por ti…¿sabes? No se ha sentido bien y deseaba que pudiera decirte que necesitaba saber de ti solamente.

Alicia se tornó preocupada y preguntó:

- ¿Está acaso enferma? Margaret no me dijo nada en el telegrama que me envió hace una semana…

- No lo está del todo…es una dolencia que comenzó a aquejarla…pero es pasajera…se sentirá mejor cuando le diga que te he visto…contenta y bien posicionada en este lugar.

- Sí, señor…no puedo quejarme…el lugar es excelente…la comida es exquisita…la gente ha sido muy cordial…me han consentido mucho.

- Eso me alegra- añadió Lord Ascot- llegué a temer que no te recibieran bien…pero tú te has ganado el apoyo de la gente y eso es muy loable…así que…podemos pensar en un puesto más importante para ti en la compañía.

El rostro de la joven se iluminó:

- ¿De verdad, señor? Eso es…estupendo!

Lord Ascot sonrió también…quería a Alicia como a una hija…la había visto crecer al lado de su hijo Hamish, aunque ella fuera mucho más inteligente y despierta que su hijo…tenía que reconocerlo…no era fácil lidiar con un hijo tan prepotente…hecho un verdadero caballerete por su madre.

De esos pensamientos salió repentinamente cuando notó que Alicia miraba hacia el mantel de la mesa…lo revisaba con afectación y luego trataba de reconocer cada uno de los decorados…de forma casi obsesiva.

- ¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó Lord Ascot.

- No, milord- dijo ella- es que…me parece reconocer algo en éstos grabados…un lugar…un tiempo…algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo…

- Una vez me dijiste que me hablarías de lo que sucedió el dia que…rechazaste a mi hijo como esposo…

Alice miró con ternura a Lord Ascot.

- Milord…su hijo siempre fue mi amigo pero…no era el hombre para mí.

- Lo sé…no me refiero a eso…si no a lo que pasó antes…¿por qué nunca me has contado?

El rostro de Alice se tornó serio y triste…¿cómo contar algo que…realmente no recordaba del todo?

- No sé qué pasó, milord…pero…me temo que con el golpe en la cabeza olvidé muchas cosas que pasaron en…

De pronto llegó la tercera imposiblidad.

- La tercera…viajar al fondo de la tierra…¿sería posible? Imagínese…conocer lo que hay en el fondo de la tierra…donde los mapas terminan…donde no podríamos saber que hay más abajo.

- Algo me intriga de tus imposiblidades…que las dices con tanta convicción que uno termina por creerlas..

Alice sonrió.

- Es verdad…pero hay veces que me da miedo creerlas con tanta convicción…es como si presintiera que se harán realidad…como mi padre decía…

Entonces vino la cuarta imposiblidad.

- ¿Qué pasaría si…uno pudiera creer cualquier cosa que alguien le contara…sólo porque alguien más lo dijo? Y aún hay más…¿por qué no pensar que no somos los únicos en el universo? Y más aún…¿por qué no creer que los mapas no han encontrado un lugar especial…donde nada es como aquí…donde todo lo que parece ser…no es…o lo que aquí no puede ser…allá es posible realizar?

Lord Ascot sonrió agradado:

- Me has demostrado tantas cosas con esa forma tuya de pensar que ya no puedo dudar de nada de lo que digas…sólo no lo hagas costumbre porque entonces creeré que los gatos sonríen y…

Alice sintió una punzada en el corazón. Lord Ascot había inventado una imposibilidad más…una número siete que no había considerado. Pero no le parecía imposiblidad…más bien…era como un vago recuerdo.

- ¿Dijo usted…gatos que sonríen?

- Sí…eso dije…no me digas que hay siete en lugar de seis por el día de hoy…

Alice añadió:

- Milord…usted dijo que lo imposible puede parecer posible…¿por qué no pensar entonces que…¿pueda haber una número siete por hoy?- sonrió.

Lord Ascot soltó una leve carcajada. Terminó el desayuno y se dispusieron a hablar de negocios.

Sin embargo, el ánimo de Alice cambió repentinamente. Estaba más segura que antes de algunas cosas…pero…tal vez no tenía mucha idea de qué tanto era capaz de creer en más imposibilidades a la vez.


	2. Capitulo 2 El asombroso día

Cap. 2 El asombroso día

Tras desayunar fueron a la oficina principal de Lord Ascot. Ahí revisaron algunas cuentas relacionadas con los últimos cargamentos de sedas.

Has hecho excelente trabajo, Alice.- dijo Lord Ascot- justo es que arreglemos qué parte de las ganancias se te van a entregar.

Bueno- señaló Alice- sería bueno que se me entregara un 40 por ciento…sin embargo…quisiera destinar una parte para mi madre…

Lord Ascot sonrió y añadió:

Estoy seguro que ella se sentirá muy orgullosa de ti, Alice, ya que no tuvo ningún hijo varón y tú te has comportado con ella mejor que cualquiera que lo tuviese.

Lord- dijo Alicia- lamento que usted no esté muy contento con lo que ha hecho Hamish últimamente.

Alice se refería al hecho de despilfarrar el dinero en un viaje que le costó un ojo de la cara a Lord Ascot.

Mi hijo invirtió mucho del capital que teníamos pensado utilizar en una transacción comercial…eso nos cambió la perspectiva. Si no fuera por tu espíritu emprendedor y tu forma de creer en lo que podría ser increíble…no sé si habría sobrevivido a ello.

No se preocupe, Lord Ascot…tenemos todavía suficiente capital para la transacción…si movemos gente de Hong Kong a Pekín es seguro que podemos afianzar parte de lo que ya tenemos ganado.

Lord Ascot se acercó a Alice y preguntó:

Hija…¿no te sientes sola? Tu hermana Margaret acaba de tener a su primer hijo…tú estás en la edad más adecuada para ello…no estoy tomando en consideración a Hamish como posible pretendiente…eso ya fue…sólo que…me preocupa que te dediques demasiado a esto y dejes tu juventud en estos negocios..entre esta gente…con estas costumbres.

Alice sonrió y respondió con seguridad:

No tiene que preocuparse, milord…esto es mi vida…me siento muy orgullosa de conseguir el sueño que mi padre tuviera hace años…siempre quise lograr que el nombre de Charles Kingsley estuviera por todo lo alto más allá de la región que él quería considerar para comerciar e intercambiar no sólo eso sino…cultura…aprendizajes…nos expandimos a China y eso era algo que ni siquiera mi padre estaba seguro de lograr.

Lo sé…y estoy seguro de que cualquier cosa que tú te propusieras lo lograrías…así se tratara de acabar con el monstruo más temible…

Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Alicia se tornara frágil…la nostalgia hizo presa de ella…por un instante desconoció el lugar y momento en que se encontraba…ella había logrado algo asombroso…en otra dimensión…en otro momento…en un espacio lejano…donde había aprendido a vencer sus más terribles miedos…pero…¿ese lugar sería sólo ficticio? ¿Sería acaso sólo un espacio de su propia mente…donde se sentía más segura de sus recuerdos?

De momento se quedó en espera de las palabras de Lord Ascot y éste insistió.

Si quieres hablar de ello…hazlo…

Alicia comenzó:

Lord Ascot…es poco lo que recuerdo…sólo sé que me golpeé la cabeza y fui…a un lugar…pero…no recuerdo bien los detalles…es como si…supiera que el lugar es demasiado hermoso…o demasiado tormentoso para evocarlo desde aquí.

Sin embargo…hay momentos en que parece que estás pensando precisamente en ello…¿no es así'

Es que…no estoy segura- añadió Alice- es como si por instantes estuviera segura de lo que sucedió allí…pero por otro lado…no es así…no puedo recordar nada- dijo con desesperación.

Corrió por el pasillo central. Fue a dar a un jardín muy hermoso donde crecían bonsáis y setos magníficos. La vegetación hermosa le recordó un poco su casa…su natal Londres. Sin embargo ésta era aún más hermosa.

Paseó por el jardín. La hora del té de las cinco estaba aún lejos. Ese era un evento bastante consolador. De igual forma, aunque era temprano, el sol del mediodía no alumbraba como de costumbre.

Tras de pasear un rato y tratar de entender un par de simbolismos que se reflejaban en el agua desde una vieja puerta…decidió regresar a sus habitaciones. Curiosamente no se sentía bien.

Al entrar recibió un telegrama. Era de su madre. Lo entreabrió.

Alice…te envío esto para que sepas de mí. Caballero honorable busca casarse contigo. Esperará por ti en un mes. Besos, Helen Kingsley.

Otra vez la palabra "matrimonio" se posaba en su mente con un sonido ensordecedor. Primero Hamish…ahora…sabría Dios quién…pero…¿por qué Lord Ascot no le habría dicho nada acerca de eso? Tal vez su madre le pidió que no lo hiciera…pero el hombre no le habría mentido para nada con respecto a eso…¿por qué se lo ocultaría esta vez?

Guardó el telegrama en un lugar seguro. Ya tendría tiempo para volverlo a releer y pedirle alguna aclaración a Lord Ascot. De pronto descubrió algo que…creía era sólo un sueño…


	3. Capítulo 3 Recordando detalles

Cap. 3 Recordando detalles

- Madison…Hataway- leyó aquel nombre del caballero que deseaba casarse con ella.

El telegrama de su madre la perturbó, ¿qué significado tenía ahora ese matrimonio? No estaba segura pero creía conocer al joven de nombre, no sabía nada de él y nada ni nadie la haría cambiar de opinión con respecto a sus intereses verdaderos. Pero…¿por qué Lord Ascot no le había mencionado nada?

El té de las cinco llegó sin pena ni gloria. Algunas de las jóvenes que la atendían la dejaron sola con aquel hermoso jardín repleto de bonsáis y de setos coloridos y nostálgicos.

Junto al té, había llegado una orden de deliciosos pastelillos, tan exquisitos a la vista que parecían decir…¿cómeme?

Iba a probar uno cuando el tintinear de la campanilla del jardín sonó.

- Soy yo- dijo un joven que siempre se encargaba de recordarle algunas reuniones importantes.

- ¿Qué sucede, Lin?- insistió.

- Le esperan en la noche en la casa de Lord Ascot, para un informe de sus recientes actividades en la capital.

- Dígale a Lord Ascot que iré…ah un favor más, Lin…¿puedes venir en un rato por un telegrama urgente que quiero enviar a Londres?- preguntó cortésmente.

- Sí, milady, claro que sí…con su permiso, Lady Kingsley.

Alicia le dejó ir. Tenía que ir a redactar el telegrama…sólo que no tenía las palabras precisas para hacerlo…no quería contrariar a su madre pero ya no estaba dispuesta a que nadie decidieran por ella; así que sólo tenía que decir la verdad…¿pero, qué verdad? ¿Decir que no le interesaba casarse con Madison? Casi no le conocía, eso también sería mentir, puesto que si nada sabía de él no podía dar una opinión tan fidedigna y mucho menos negar las cualidades de un caballero a quien no conocía.

Una de las nuevas mucamas la atendió tras el té.

- ¿Eres nueva aquí?- preguntó Alice.

- Sí…mi nombre es Mallymkund, señorita Alice.

Ese nombre, estaba segura de haberlo escuchado en otro lado…pero ¿dónde?

-Bien, Mally, puedes hacerme compañía un rato en lo que me voy a una reunión?

- Claro, milady- dijo la joven con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

- Gracias, Mally- susurró mientras la joven se sentaba.

Alicia comenzaba a redactar el telegrama. Dudaba…no quería abusar de las palabras, pero quería al ser precisa, ser concisa también y no decir otra cosa que no quisiera expresar.

Así pues…comenzó. Pero antes de escribir una palabra preguntó a Mally:

- Oye…¿crees que debería aceptar salir con un joven caballero a quien casi no conozco?

- Bueno…milady, la forma de conocer a la gente es conviviendo con ella…así que…si le interesa conocerle…debería frecuentarlo.

- Pero…es que…no estoy segura…ya que…tal parece que quiere pedir mi mano.

- En ese caso…debe darle tiempo al tiempo y esperar que el joven la busque.

- Tal parece que eso no sucederá…tendré que ir a Londres a eso…en unas semanas…

Mallymkund hizo un gesto gracioso y dijo a Alice:

- Si yo fuera usted…dejaría que él viniera acá…es lo que un verdadero caballero interesado en su amada haría…

Entonces recordó que había dejado a alguien en espera…en algún lugar…una promesa alargada de volver …pero no estaba segura de dónde ni cuándo había sido la cita.

- No sé…siento que es todo tan apresurado…

- Sólo…no tenga miedo decir que no…pero tampoco quiera decir no cuando quiera decir sí…

Eso tenía mucho sentido…al menos para ella pero…no estaba muy segura de haber entendido perfectamente. ¿Por qué la chica le instigaba que había posibilidades de decir sí? ¿Qué parte de la historia desconocía?

NOTA: La identidad del joven Madison es todavía un secreto pero sus siglas son: M. H...lo voy a dejar todavía en incógnita pero ya se verá ;)


	4. Capítulo 4 El caballero

Cap. 4 El caballero

Por un momento creyó que Mally se equivocaba, pero...analizando bien el comentario, éste entrañaba mucho de verdad; la única forma de saber si el caballero estaba verdaderamente interesado en ella…era hacerle saber que ella era quien le esperaba…que no se iba a desplazar para verle hasta Londres…que no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo puesto que su prioridad estaba en la Compañía.

-¿Y crees que sea capaz de venir?-insistió como si supiera que Molly tenía la respuesta perfecta.

-Si el interés del caballero es tan grande que por milady sea capaz de desplazarse, entonces lo hará, nada lo detendrá en ese intento. ¿Sabe usted acaso, lady Kingsleigh, si el caballero es de buena ley y es capaz de tal travesía?

- No le conozco del todo; creo que le he visto un par de veces; no puedo saber si está tan interesado en mí como para realizar tal aventura. ¿Qué me aconsejas, Mally?

- Milady- añadió la chica- no soy yo quien pueda daros un buen consejo….soy pésima, además el que os dé seguramente sea el peor de todos. Pero si me permites decirlo, sería conveniente decir a vuestra madre que aceptas que te corteje ese caballero con la condición de que él se desplace a Hong Kong para estar más cerca de vos.

Alice sonrió. Era justamente el consejo que esperaba. Así que decidió escribir el telegrama cuanto antes y lo enviaría esa misma tarde.

Mally ayudó a Alice a escoger el vestido que usaría para la gala en la noche.

Había varios que le gustaban. El inconveniente era decidir si usar o no corsé.

Entonces vinieron a su mente recuerdos tan extraños…parecían tan lejanos pero estaban más cerca de ella de lo que pensaba.

Recordó la fiesta de petición de mano de Hamish…aquel vestido azul…aquella caída y…su mente se bloqueó momentáneamente.

Trató de respirar hondamente, si no lo hacía se asfixiaría…y no podría estar bien para la reunión.

Al atardecer las nubles se veían platinadas y sólo una luz rojiza alumbraba el horizonte causando en ella una nostalgia aún más profunda.

De pronto, como en un sueño, una mariposa azul se posó sobre su hombro. Los colores tan vivos en sus alas la admiraron demasiado…parecía un ser tan increíble…lleno de verdad y de absolutez…¿esa era la palabra correcta? Por un instante lo dudó.

Se internó en la habitación, cuando una de las mucamas la llamó para indicarle que su baño estaba listo.

Ella se dispuso al aseo. La bata que la cubría era blanca con destellos azules. La apartó cuando entraba a la bañera y sintió un leve escozor en el brazo…como una vieja herida que parecía abrirse en el momento menos oportuno.

La revisó. Ella la creía totalmente curada, pero de pronto los colores rojizos indicaron que estaba enconada, cual si fuera reciente.

Tras bañarse buscó lienzos limpios y un ungüento para apaciguar la molestia. Esperaba que sólo se tratara de un problema provocado por el ajetreo y el nerviosismo. Pero el volver a pensar en esa herida sólo la asutó cuando recordó aquel sueño en el que un animal feroz con afiladas garras la hería inmisericorde. Pero para su sorpresa no era un sueño, la herida estaba ahí.

LONDRES

Lord Hataway conversaba con un amigo de su padre.

- Se rumora que pedirás la mano de Alice Kingsleigh…

- Tal vez la pida, pero eso no es garantía de que me acepte- argumentó el joven lord.

- Lo hará, no encontrará mejor noble y cumplido caballero como tú en Londres.

- Ella no vive en Londres- insistía Madison.

- Lo sabemos , pero en la Compañía ya no hay candidato más seguro que tú. Alice es una chica sensata e inteligente. Aunque algo testaruda

- Visionaria…rebelde y visionaria…mi padre, Samuel Hataway admiraba a Charles Kingsleigh, fue para él muy difícil asimilar que ese hombre tan fuerte y decididido sin miedo a nada se viera atacado por la tuberculosis.

- Es cierto…pero…¿acaso deseas contraer nupcias con Alice por simple admiración a su padre?

- Claro que no…conozco muy poco a Alice y sus ideas me parecen magníficas, además de que es muy bella y tiene un carácter afable y bondadoso. Además, no pienso presionarla…quiero que me acepte por plena convicción, sin nada ni nadie que la presione para ello…no quiero tener una esposa resignada, obligada a serlo por los convencionalismos…quiero su amor, no su aceptación.

- Me habían dicho que estabas loco, pero creo que eres el joven más cuerdo y coherente de todos cuantos conozco…lamento haberme dejado arrastrar un poco por el criterio de otros hacia ti.

- No se lamente, milord…es normal, desde pequeño por traer cosas exóticas de otros países…por aventurarme semanas en empresas que a otros parecieran alocadas e impertinentes, pero nunca me ha importado.

- Por cierto- insistió el otro caballero-supe que estableciste un negocio en Scotland…

- Una…sombrerería- dijo el joven- para ser exactos.

- Bien…te dejo…espero entonces que Lady Kingsleigh acepte tus pretensiones.

- Así lo espero yo también, milord. Buenas noches.

El caballero se retiró. El joven Hataway continuó leyendo un libro de aventuras. Madison había quedado huérfano desde los quince años. Esa situación lo marginaba un poco en los círculos sociales de Londres, por lo que prefirió estudiar ciencias y evitar los vínculos con la aristocracia. Pero también entendía que sin el apoyo de quienes estaban mejor posicionados en los negocios no podría salir adelante, así que buscó vínculos comerciales con Lord Ascot y otros inversionistas a fin de verse posicionado en la mira de la Compañía.

Conoció a Alice de pequeña pero debido a su poca influencia en la sociedad londinense no pudo frecuentarla hasta después del ingreso de ella como aprendiz en la Compañía. Ahí trató de acercársele para aprender de ella y había quedado cautivado por su dulce belleza y su talento…

Para Alice aquel joven era un reflejo de Charles Kingsleigh en sus primeros años de emprender travesías, eso era lo que admiraba de él, pero no le había interesado en otro plan al menos por ese momento.

Lord Hataway suspiró y se preguntó:

- ¿En quién piensas, niña soñadora?

Un buen partido...¿será? Pronto se sabrá ;)


	5. Capítulo 5 Acercamiento

Cap. 5 Acercamiento

.

.us/user/sra_sparrow]sra_sparrow

El caballero Hataway caminó de forma parsimonioso por el pasillo de su estancia…tal como una vez lo hiciera Charles Kingsleigh. Algunos de los viejos conocidos de éste y amigos de su padre estaban reunidos en aquella sala.

- Dinos, Mad…¿qué era lo que querías comunicarnos?

- Tengo un sueño…-dijo él con bastante emoción en la mirada.- Mi sueño es expandirnos en una empresa sin límites…ésta vez romperíamos cualquiera de las expectativas…América…

- Pero esa parte ya la tenemos conquistada…

- No mis señores…no como ustedes creen…eso fue hace años pero la América que mis tatarabuelos, bisabuelos suyos, conquistaron para Inglaterra se independizó hace años…ahora ellos tienen un conflicto interno que no les permite ver más allá de su nariz…están luchando contra ellos mismos…corren peligro de no poder afianzarse como nación…tal vez nosotros podamos ayudar a su levantamiento y recuperación económica.

Uno de los hombres dijo abiertamente.

- Si crees que te vamos a ayudar, estás completamente loco…

Esas palabras resonaron huecas y duras no sólo en la mente sino en el corazón de Madison quien deseaba no estar ahí en ese momento con aquellas mentes tan cerradas.

- Me habían dicho de ustedes que eran bastante herméticos…pero esto es ridículo.

Uno de aquellos caballeros se levantó y dijo al joven:

- Nos estás insultando, Mad, y así no conseguirás nada de nosotros.

Madison los miró de nuevo de forma torva y fría como acostumbraba hacerlo cuando se perdía en sus cavilaciones que era las más de las veces. Luego repasó a cada uno de ellos.

- Sé que esta empresa les parece loca y arriesgada…pero aquellos que lo intentaron lo lograron…¿qué tiene de diferente mi propuesta?

Otro más añadió:

- Nos parece estar escuchando a Charles Kingsleigh.

Madison contestó con valentía.

- Al hablar de tan noble caballero deberías tener en consideración lo que hizo por la Compañía…además de que tiene una hermosa hija…hermosa e inteligente.

El primero en hablar continuó:

- Tal vez hablas así sólo por la vehemencia en tu futuro matrimonio con ella…pero no movido por la sensatez, Madison…

- Claro…no puedes fundirte con las ideas de tu futura esposa…recuerda que es algo…soñadora…increíblemente testaruda.

- Basta- dijo Madison sintiendo una extraña rabia por dentro.- Evítenme la pena de tener que abandonar esta reunión, señores…no puedo soportar que se expresen así de tan hermosa chica…es mejor que no conversemos al respecto porque saldrían ustedes perdiendo, caballeros…

Todos los presentes se ofendieron y decidieron dejar solo a Madison.

El joven se dedicó entonces a redactar un extraño mensaje:

" Alice…lamento tener que importunarte con esto…pero…necesito verte…sé que tal vez tu madre te ha puesto al tanto de la boda…pero no es para eso…hay asuntos que quiero que arreglemos en conjunto…tú tienes una visión extraordinaria de los negocios y de las grandes hazañas…así que no será difícil que compartas conmigo tu visión y tu forma de trabajar…no quiero quitarte el tiempo…sé lo duro que es para ti tener que trabajar en Hong Kong…espero que esta misiva no te importune…y de paso…podré conocerte un poco más. Así pues…te ruego que me recibas en aquel lugar…viajaré a Hong Kong en esta misma semana. Saludos. Madison Hataway".

Lo dobló y lo guardó en una cajonera. Apagó las luces entrada la noche y se dispuso a dormir. Pero no podía…la cabellera rubia de Alicia se erguía majestuosa frente a él como invitándolo a soñar. Y ese sueño…sería algo complicado.

En tanto Alice se dispuso a ir a aquella reunión. Todos los caballeros distinguidos de la Compañía en Hong Kong se desvivían por llenarla de atenciones. Eso le pareció extraño ya que generalmente era criticada por las damas de sociedad por su simplicidad y su forma de vestir…en cambio ellos...Eso le recordó que en algún lugar había sido tratada por la nobleza con desprecio y por otro lado con suma dignidad…estaba confundida.

Se atavió lo mejor que pudo…sólo que siempre faltaba un detalle…a veces las medias…otras el corsé...pero ya estaba acostumbrada. Sin embargo, ahora había cumplido con todas las reglas de etiqueta que se requerían. La noche era de gala y no quería que alguien comentara algo inadecuado que pudiera llegar a oídos de su madre.

Lord Ascot la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a subir a su coche.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Alice?- preguntó Lord Ascot

- Sí…es sólo que el brazo me molesta un poco…

- Esa herida…parecía estar sana…

- Lo estaba- añadió ella- pero ahora…no entiendo por qué me molesta más…

Lord Ascot insistió.

- Debe revisarte un médico.

- Será mañana…ahora me siento bien y no voy a dejar a tan noble caballero plantado- dijo sonriendo a aquel hombre.

El lord continuó:

- Gracias, milady…

Pero Alice de pronto se perdió en las palabras de un hombre que las había dicho antes…viajar en carruaje…en tren o a caballo pero la más estupenda forma de viajar era en…

- ¿Sombrero?- se preguntó ella misma.

Lord Ascot preguntó:

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No…es que creo que recordé el texto de un libro…que hablaba de un sombrero…

- Entiendo…por cierto…eso me recuerda a Madison…tiene una empresa de sombreros en Londres…es un muchacho honrado y trabajador.

- ¿Sombreros ha dicho?- se preguntó ella.

- Sí…de la mejor calidad- argumentó Lord Ascot.

Alice entonces comenzó a divagar…se imaginaba a Madison vendiéndolos…¿pero por qué los sombreros le causaban tanta curiosidad?

NOTA: Si quieren...pueden imaginarse a Madison con el rostro de Ichabod Crane como para que se den una idea ;)


	6. Capitulo 6 El baile

Cap. 6 El baile

Alice seguía con la mirada perdida, pensando en aquel detalle que Lord Ascot le había mencionado en relación a lord Hataway. El hecho de que el joven se dedicara a la venta de sombreros causaba en ella un efecto contradictorio.

- ¿Por qué sombreros?- preguntaba ella.

Lord Ascot trató de no contestarle, ya que no sabía por qué Alice preguntaba eso.

- No entiendo por qué te causa tanta extrañeza…

- No es eso- respondió Alice un poco más atenta- es que…nunca había escuchado que un noble fuera capaz de tener un negocio alterno tan extraño como una sombrerería…

- No debería extrañarte a ti- dijo Lord Ascot- hay cosas que a los demás parecen extrañas cuando realmente no lo son…por eso pienso que no debería causarte tanta sorpresa…los que conocemos a Hataway pensamos que es un muchacho extraordinario, aunque sus puntos de vista no siempre concuerdan mucho con lo que pensamos el resto de los nobles de la Compañía.

- Algo escuché al respecto- analizó Alice- por lo poco que lo conozco hay un aire de importancia, uno que me permite incluso comparar a Madison con mi padre cuando empezó…pero…aún no lo conozco verdaderamente…¿cómo es, lord Ascot?

El padre de Hamish hizo una pausa para luego insistir:

- También me extraña que quieras saber sobre Hataway…¿algún interés particular?

- Creí que lo sabía, milord- soltó Alice sorprendida.

- ¿Saber qué?

Alice pensó entonces que tal vez Helen Kingsleigh no le había informado a Lord Ascot la petición de mano que en breve esperaba realizar Hataway. Lo más probable era por consideración al hecho sucedido años atrás…su hijo había realizado la misma acción. Esa debía ser la razón por la que su madre no había puesto al tanto al lord de la decisión del joven lord.

- Nada- contestó ella sin contar la verdad- quiero saber de Hataway porque…hay una empresa difícil…que…quiere realizar..y …está algo indeciso al respecto…de hecho ha dicho que vendrá a Hong Kong- añadió sin saber siquiera lo que Madison había escrito en aquel telegrama que ni siquiera había enviado y a duras penas había logrado redactar.

- Ah, ya veo…supongo que el joven quiere saber si para ti es tan importante esa empresa que él pretende.

Alice pensó entonces que si en determinado momento decidía ser su esposa tenía que comprometerse por lo menos conociendo los proyectos de vida que Lord Hataway tenía en mente…por lo poco que había escuchado de él debía tener proyectos muy parecidos a los de su padre…y por lo que sabía era un hombre valiente que no le temía al fracaso y al escándalo…muy loable de su parte…pensaba para sí…pero para una boda…no bastaba sólo eso…debía haber lo principal…el amor.

Amor…una palabra corta pero difícil de pronunciar y mesurar en cuanto al amplio contenido. Y eso era lo que quería sentir en determinado momento por Madison…amor…un amor libre, sin prejuicios, sin ataduras, lleno de sorpresas y de aventuras, dispuesto a todo y sin miedo a nada. Pero sus pensamientos fueron turbados por la nueva contradanza que envolvería a los participantes de la velada.

La mañana llegó a Londres. Madison revisaba un par de documentos. De pronto, encontró el telegrama que estaba por enviar. Era un poco largo…tal vez debía reducirlo…pero entonces no podría decir todo lo que quería…y se quedó pensando un rato frente a la mesa adornada de colores azulados: ¿quién dictaba el tamaño del telegrama y su extensión' ¿Había normas para ello? Por el momento no…la extensión del telegrama iba en función de la disposición de dinero que tuviera el que lo enviaba de acuerdo al número de palabras…pero él tenía suficiente dinero para poder extenderse en aquel documento…que más que eso…quería fuera una forma de acercarse a Alice…de tratar de captar su atención y sus ilusiones…recordaba todo lo que había escuchado alguna vez decir a Charles Kingsleigh…cuando él todavía era un muchacho y por su inexperencia más de uno le impedía tomar decisiones importantes, a pesar de que parte de las acciones de su padre en la compañía ya estaba a nombre de él.

Entonces se dispuso a firmar el telegrama y lo envío rápidamente.

Salió de su casa a altas horas para encontrase con algunos amigos. Pero la emoción del viaje no lo dejaba pensar del todo.

Paró en un viejo jardín del centro. Decidió aspirar el aroma de las flores…eso le recordaba mucho a su madre…los momentos hermosos que pasaran juntos en el centro de Londres…en aquel precioso rosedal…pero no tardó en entrar cuando percibió cerca de ahí un objeto que se movía. No tardó tampoco mucho en descubrir que no era un objeto…era un animal. En específico…un conejo blanco.

Sentí afición por los conejos blancos…y curiosamente siempre se había imaginado cómo se vería un conejo vestido de traje y corbata. Trató de adentrarse en el jardín pero se dio cuenta por medio de su reloj que era algo tarde. Así que decidió volver a preparar sus cosas para el viaje.

En tanto Alicia estaba ya casi lista. Casi todo estaba empacado y dispuesto. Los días habían transcurrido un poco rápido para su manera de ver…pero eso ya era normal…el tiempo era tan raro en los sueños.

Revisó un pañuelo, una tarjeta y un dije.

Pensó en todo lo que haría en la fiesta de té que se organizaría en el centro de la ciudad. La habían invitado algunas nobles damas inglesas que visitaban Hong Kong con sus esposos…esperaba tener mejor suerte con ella que con las londinenses, esclavas de la etiqueta.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio a un grupo de chicas que la esperaban en un carruaje para marchar hacia la casa de una noble señora, conocida de Lord Ascot.

Llegó a la casa que estaba rodeada por un inmenso jardín. Amaba tanto las rosas…pero pasado un rato las chicas la llamaron para formar un corrillo de juegos en lo que se servía el almuerzo.

- Nos han platicado mucho de tu costumbre de pensar en seis imposibilidades antes del desayuno- dijo una- ¿podrías compartirla con nosotras?

Otra añadió.

- Sí, Alice…suena muy interesante y divertido.

Alice no lo hacía sólo por diversión, por eso le pareció tan de mal gusto que le pidieran que lo hiciera sólo para divertirlas…eso era demasiado serio para tomarlo solo como un juego. Sin embargo, no quiso desairarlas:

- Veamos…¿qué es lo más irreal que pudieran imaginar en éste momento?

Una de ellas participó:

- Pues…encontrarnos a un caballero apuesto y rico que se decidiera a casarse con nosotras inmediatamente…

- ¿Por qué?- respondió ella.

- Porque…de esos ya no hay…

Alice hizo una pausa y añadió.

- Se me acaba de ocurrir una…que el caballero exista pero que…sea tan irascible e ilógico al grado de no poder controlar su estado de ánimo…¿no sería magnífico tener un novio que cambiara un poco de carácter y que sólo ustedes pudieran aterrizarlo cuando sus enojos lo llevaran a los límites?

Ellas se miraron unas a otras y dijeron:

- Vaya que se te ocurren cosas extrañas, Alice-

- La segunda podría ser…que no son las únicas interesadas en el caballero…sino que…haya alguien más que desea tener a ese loco y que ese alguien sea una hermosa mujer, tanto o más que ustedes…

- Eso no es una imposibilidad…siempre sucede…con la mayoría de los solteros.

Y jugando al juego de las imposibilidades llegó la última.

- Y la sexta: que mientras estamos aquí pensando en esto llegara un telegrama de ese caballero dispuesto a todo para ser sólo de la mujer amada.

Todas rieron. Era algo que parecía ilógico y verdaderamente imposible. Pero en ese instante Lin llegó con un documento para lady Kingsleigh. En cuanto leyó aquel papel se quedó helada. Las demás la observaron sin entender aún lo que aquel telegrama revelaba.


	7. Capítulo 7 Preparativos

Cap. 7

Alice no podía creer aún lo que acababa de leer. Estaba sorprendida. Pero más que eso, estaba preocupada. No pensó que tan pronto Lord Hataway se decidiría a visitarla hasta Hong Kong. Parecía un sueño…o una pesadilla. Sin embargo no tenía miedo, tenía curiosidad. Las chicas con las que se encontraba la miraron con extrañeza y una de ellas preguntó:

- ¿Malas noticias…o el galán del que hablábamos?

- Si me disculpan, necesito estar un momento a solas…

Las chicas la dejaron a solas, a pesar de que no se trataba de su propia casa. Pero por atención a ella accedieron a darle un espacio. Entró en un pequeño saloncito de té donde las cortinas rojas le recordaron un lugar que parecía conocer bien…y parecía que en el otro extremo de una gran mesa vería la silueta de alguien que la esperaba del otro lado…un ser extraordinario que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, para el cual el tiempo transcurría de forma menos rápida que en la realidad…o tal vez más pero no con la misma aprensión. Avanzó con cuidado por aquella estancia…no eran sólo las cortinas o el mobiliario…era un algo en el ambiente que la hacía recordar a ese ser tan peculiar…era como escuchar su voz, como percibir su esencia, como poder tocarlo casi con la mano a través del aire…dio varias vueltas en el mismo lugar pero no podía descifrar aquel enigma que la embargaba. Optó por sentarse por un minuto y escuchó muy dentro de ella una voz que la llamaba: "Alicia…Alicia"…

Salió de la estancia tratando de percibir de dónde venía aquella voz, pero sólo encontró a Lord Ascot que caminaba por el pasillo central.

- Milord- dijo Alice con preocupación- me están pasando cosas extrañas…

- Mi niña- contestó Lord Ascot- a ti curiosamente te ocurren cosas extrañas…no es de sorprenderse…tú eres alguien tan especial…

- Créame, milord, esta vez creo que es diferente…alguien me está llamando.

- Si no te conociera pensaría que estás loca…pero no…conociéndote como lo hago…creo que alguien debe estarte llamando en aquel mundo oculto del que casi nunca has querido hablar.

Alice hizo una pausa. ¿Era momento de hablar de ello ya?

En Londres, Lord Hataway organizó todo lo necesario para su viaje. Los documentos más importantes que lo acreditaban como accionista de la compañía iban los primeros…después sus cosas personales… y hasta un retrato de ella…Alice Kingsleigh…lo consiguió con la ayuda de su propio padre, hacía años, aún vida de éste. A Charles le agradaba la viveza en los ojos de aquel joven, Madison y su forma tan peculiar de pensar, que en ocasiones sacaba de quicio a su propio padre. Pero Madison prefería la grata compañía de Charles Kingsleigh y él la del chico, aún cuando Alice estuviera rondando por ahí.

Contempló aquel hermoso retrato…tenía tantas ansias de verla…pero dudó…tal vez Alice no tendría ningún tipo de ánimo de verlo a él. Era normal, no podía esperar que la hija de Charles Kingsleigh estuviera interesada en él si casi no lo recordaba. Pero él sí recordaba de ella algo muy especial: las seis imposibilidades que trataba siempre de analizar al empezar el día.

Trató de no pensar…si seguía haciéndolo probablemente hubiera incluso desistido de viajar a Hong Kong, pero un hombre de convicciones firmes y ya lo tenía decidido. Estaba listo…su carruaje esperaba. Pero al doblar la esquina, otra vez un conejo blanco se topó frente a él. ¿Sería éste alguna señal?

Alice participó en algunos juegos inocentes en aquella velada. Sin embargo, estaba cansada y prefirió no seguir. Lord Ascot notó algo extraño en su mirada.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó con preocupación.

- Sí…pero…no pude dormir…es sobre…eso…-añadió Alice ya casi dispuesta a hablar.

Lord Ascot insistió de nueva cuenta:

- Vamos…llevas rato tratando de decirme algo que no sé qué es…pero debe ser importante para que te hayas decidido a decírmelo.

- Lord Ascot…¿mi madre no le dijo nada sobre un compromiso?

Lord Ascot pensó que de nuevo se referiría a su hijo Hamish.

- No sabía nada…entonces Hamish…

- No, milord- dijo ella- no es Hamish…es Lord Hataway…Lord Madison Hataway…¿sabía algo de eso?

Lord Ascot aseveró.

- No tenía idea…supongo que Helen no quiso decirme nada para que no me sintiera mal.

- ¿Y se siente usted…mal por eso?- preguntó Alice dulcemente.

- No, linda…me agrada que tu madre quiera buscar un pretendiente que esté a tu altura…pero lamento que se trate de otra imposición.

- No estoy dispuesta a soportar imposiciones, milord…el caballero tendrá que demostrarme que realmente es merecedor de mi respeto y de mi amor…no quiero equivocarme ni que alguien más decida lo que debo hacer…ya lo demostré matando al…

Lord Ascot de nuevo se sorprendió:

- ¿Matar? ¿Has dicho matar?

Alice sintió un profundo dolor de cabeza y añadió:

- Así parece…creo que mi mente me está jugando una mala pasada…y tengo que descubrir de qué se trata todo esto.

Hataway se dispuso a embarcarse. Se despidió de algunos amigos y comenzó a leer un libro. Pero su mente estaba puesta en la rubia cabellera de Alice…de pronto una mariposa azul se posó sobre el chaqué de Madison, como en actitud de esperar de él una palabra o un gesto de cobijo y comprensión.

- Hola…extraña criatura…creo que te he visto en algún lado…pero no recuerdo dónde…

La mariposa azulada no se apartó de su hombro durante un buen rato. De pronto había que volver al interior. Estaba por caer una gran tormenta.


	8. Capítulo 8 La bonanza

Cap. 8 La bonanza

La tormenta se desató en altamar. Lord Hataway estaba acostumbrado a las noches de tormenta…especialmente cuando se trataba de viajes largos. Así que ésta era una más…al menos eso era lo que él creía. Era una tormenta peculiar…el olor de la brisa marina despertó en él una nostalgia del terruño como nunca la sintió antes…siempre su espíritu soñador lo llevaba a lugares exóticos, visitados o no, donde él era el recién llegado y hacía uso y despliegue de su intensa capacidad de asombro para percibir y compartir los detalles de los lugares que acababa de encontrar. Incluso se podía dar el lujo de referirse a lugares en los que la situación geográfica era lo de menos…podía tratarse de lugares reales o algunos cuya situación no necesariamente coincidía con los mapas del mundo conocido. Aún así, uno de los lugares que más llamaba su atención era América…para algunos ya conquistada pero nunca realmente descubierta…para otros un lugar enigmático que aún tenía mucho que enseñar y mostrar a Europa. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, la nostalgia por la tierra era ahora lo que ocupaba su mente y decidió hacer uso d su bitácora para anotar los detalles preponderantes del viaje.

Su mente se reunió curiosamente a la distancia con la de aquella hermosa joven que enfundada en una bata blanca color plata se disponía a dormir a pierna suelta. Había sido un día de grandes e intensas emociones…de comentarios y confesiones hacia Lord Ascot, quien parecía tener en la mirada la comprensión y el apoyo que su padre habría tenido para con ella. Pero Alice también pensaba en Madison…a pesar del poco tiempo que lo había visto cerca y de lo mucho que se hablaba de él, estaba segura que no era la descripción lo suficientemente fidedigna como para poder creer todo lo que se hablaba de él; se decía que estaba un poco loco y que era algo retraído. Quizá le costaría algo de trabajo engancharlo con las nuevas ideas que ella tenía en mente. Pero tal vez valdría la pena intentarlo.

La tormenta sirvió para los dos para realizar remembranzas y reorganizar sus sueños y esperanzas. Madison, recordando situaciones vividas en antaño…en algún lugar fantástico de sus múltiples "pesadillas" y Alice dispuesta a tratar de recordar nombres, objetos, lugares y situaciones de aquel lugar fantástico.

Revisó el telegrama…el nombre del buque en el que Madison volvería a Londres…el Wonder…el mismo que la había llevado tiempo atrás a ella a Hong Kong en la Compañía. Wonder…un buque dispuesto a llevarles a conocer y encontrar grandes…¿maravillas? Esa era la palabra clave…tenía que encontrar algún otro objeto que le ayudara a reencontrarse con aquel extraño pasado.

Madison por su parte, tenía en sus manos un listón blanco…tan blanco como la cabellera de la portadora…una joven hermosa de andar cadencioso y extraño que por un momento pensó había robado su corazón. Pero en su mente aquella hermosa visión se confundía con Alice y entonces su mente se volvía una vorágine profunda…que parecía no tener fin.

Al tener en sus manos el telegrama derramó por equivocación el contenido de un frasco transparente que antes había contenido algo de color púrpura…¿pero qué era? Al parecer ese pequeño frasco llevaba mucho tiempo de no ser usado y era curioso que jamás lo hubiera tirado. ¿Qué había contenido entonces?

La mañana trajo consigo nuevas esperanzas e ideas. Alice recibió muy temprano la visita de uno de los dueños de la compañía.

- Lady Kingsleigh…el joven Madison está por llegar…será necesario que le vaya a ver al muelle para recibirle…

- En un momento salgo- dijo tratando de arreglarse lo más rápidp posible.

No pensó en arreglarse mucho…sólo lo necesario…lo útilmente necesario para aquel encuentro. Sin embargo admiraba a Madison por haberse decidido a visitarla a Hong Kong…eso hablaba muy bien de él.

Avanzó lentamente entre la gente para observar si Madison había cambiado mucho en antos años. Pero le pareció que no lo encontraba. Avanzó entre varias personas.

La tormenta había amainado. Alice se topó con un caballero de vestimenta negra.

- Perdón…no le vi venir…

- Dispénseme usted, milady…creo que fui yo quien cometió la torpeza..

De pronto se miraron un instante. Alice se disculpó pero el joven la llamó.

- ¿Es usted de casualidad, Lady Kingsleigh?

Alice asintió con la cabeza. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de él.

- Soy Madison Hataway…

Alice se quedó seria. Pero él trató de llevarla a otro tipo de recuerdos.

- ¿No me recuerdas, Alice? Sé que mi nombre habla por mí en cuanto a los detalles que te han dicho al respecto mío pero…deberás recordar a aquel torpe muchacho amigo de Charles Kingsleigh…Tarrant…

Aquel nombre hizo que Alice se desmayara momentáneamente. La impresión era demasiado grande.


	9. Capítulo 9 Descubriendo lugares

Cap. 9 Descubriendo lugares

-¡Señorita Kingsleigh!- dijo Madison llamándola con fuerza.- ¡Rápido, ayúdenme!- dijo a uno de los encargados del muelle.

Con sumo cuidado la llevaron hasta uno de los camarotes externos. Ahí Madison acarició su frente y apartó con suavidad sus cabellos.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó con cuidado.

- Sí…-repuso Alice incorporándose.

Madison la miró con dulzura. Alice no sabía qué decir. Le parecía que aquellos ojos los recordaba tal vez de hacía años…o de otro lugar. Pero al verlo trató de recordar que aquel caballero era parte de su pasado.

Para Madison fue una coincidencia…también recordaba a la chica de cabellos rubios…la enigmática hija de Charles Kingsleigh…aquella a quien admiraba desde muchacho…y que ahora era toda una mujer y estaba frente a sus ojos…tan hermosa y confundida ahora…así que tenía que aclararle el panorama.

Tras incorporarla volvió a saludarla.

- Lady Kinglseigh, Madison Hataway…a sus órdenes.

Alice sonrió. Se sentía gratamente conmovida por el tono de voz de Madison…algo en la emisión de sus cuerdas vocales evocaba sensaciones placenteras y nostálgicas.

- Joven Madison…un gusto en recibirle…disculpe mi confusión…estoy a su disposición…

- Espero que haya recibido mi telegrama…- comentó con algo de timidez.

- Sí…lo recibí apenas…pero…

La esperanza en los ojos de Madison hizo nacer algo en el corazón de Alice. No era tan irreal la posibilidad de llegar a ser feliz al lado de aquel hombre…la serenidad y a la vez la nostalgia que su mirada reflejaba le hablaban de un alma pura…serena, libre de prejuicios y capaz de las más grandes hazañas.

- La reunión es precisamente hoy en la noche- dijo Alice.

- Es un honor- dijo Madison- he venido a ser yo quien se ponga a sus órdenes…señorita…

- Llámame sólo…Alice…-añadió ella.

La llevó hasta aquella hermosa casa. Ella le ofreció una bebida originaria de China. Madison se sentó bajo aquellos setos hermosos a contemplar la belleza del rostro de Alice. La frescura del aire le recordó aquel lugar que él también había conocido…un lugar tal vez extraordinario o maravilloso…sus pensamientos lo llevaron de vuelta a la mirada de Alice y decidió concentrarse en charlar con ella de los asuntos que interesaban a la chica Kingsleigh; no le era difícil darse cuenta de sus gustos y aficiones…las sabía de antemano y ahora compartirlas con ella iba a ser algo verdaderamente excitante y divertido.

Sin embargo, había alguien que no estaba de acuerdo con aquel recibimiento, por lo menos no del todo era Lord Ascot, quien veía en Madison un rival de su hijo y como un posible obstáculo para consolidar la Compañía si Hataway contraía nupcias con Alice. El muchacho era bueno pero era un posible y fuerte contrincante…sobre todo por la apreciación que de él tenía ahora Alice.

La celebración sería hasta la noche. Pero Madison tuvo algo de tiempo para conversar con Alice.

- Supe un poco de tus proyectos…me parecieron fascinantes…

- Gracias…supongo que para ti ha de ser difícil notar que…una mujer pueda hacerse cargo de algo tan difícil…o que pueda tener la capacidad…-añadió Alice un poco intranquila.

- Nunca lo he dudado- dijo tomando levemente su mano- siempre me has parecido alguien inteligente y arriesgada…al igual que tu padre. Sin embargo, mi interés en ti va más allá de los asuntos de la Compañía…ya debiste haberlo notado- dijo con voz melosa y una mirada arrobadora.

Alice de pronto se dio cuenta que nunca había sentido eso antes por ningún hombre…sólo ahora comprendía el significado de que un hombre pueda compartir contigo aficiones, sueños e ilusiones…por un momento se sintió la mujer más feliz de la tierra…pero no estaba segura de que realmente Madison fuera el hombre de su vida…con quien debía compartir sus deseos y sus proyectos.

- Madison…yo…

- Sé cómo debes sentirte- dijo él- pero…no deseo mortificarte ni presionarte…quiero que me conozcas…que sepas cómo soy…a qué aspiro y qué puedo ofrecerte…sólo eso…no quiero que pienses que soy ningún oportunista…

- Entonces…ven conmigo- invitó Alice tomándolo de la mano.

Entraron a un bello salón donde ahí escucharon un vals. Alice bailó con él cual si fuera un sueño…pero de pronto se sintió desvanecer…

- ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo sosteniéndola con amor.

Alice se incorporó entre sus brazos y suavemente aspiró el aroma de su piel. Madison no pudo resistir el tenerla tan cerca y rozó sus labios con los de él regalándole un suave beso que erizó la piel de los dos.

- Perdóname…no quise presionarte.

- No…no lo hiciste…yo…-musitó Alice quedamente.

Lord Ascot llegó entonces.

- Madison…gusto en saludarte…

- Lord Ascot…un gusto igualmente…Alice…digo, la señorita Kingsleigh me mostraba este lugar tan hermoso…

- Madison…¿puedes venir un momento?- preguntó Lord Ascot invitándolo a salir.

Madison asintió. Alice le hizo una reverencia y se adentró con el corazón a mil.

Mally estaba cerca. Había visto todo.

- Mallymkund- dijo Alice…¿qué debo hacer?

- Lo que le dicte su corazón- contestó Mally con una leve sonrisa. Parecía que sabía más que la misma Alice acerca de Madison.

Alice dio vueltas por el salón. Se sentía algo inquieta. De pronto Madison apareció.

- Me voy a casa de Lord Ascot. Vendré en la noche para la celebración- añadió besando la mano de Alice ruborizándola.- Hasta la noche, Alice…

- Hasta la noche…Madison…

La noche llegó y con ella la celebración por la llegada de Madison Hataway. Varias damiselas de sociedad buscaban la oportunidad de saber dónde estaba el joven lord y tratar de iniciar una conversación con él. Pero él no estaba interesado en eso…quería solamente escuchar y ver a Alice. Ambos conversaban en el suelo del estudio.

- Entonces…-dijo Alice- mi padre me pellizcó y dijo. "Es un sueño, Alice, nada ahí te puede dañar…" y entonces comprendí que a nada debía tener miedo.

- ¿Y nunca más lo tuviste?- preguntó él.

- Sí…más que nunca…pero…por un momento sentí que valía la pena enfrentar los miedos hasta las últimas consecuencias…si no lo hacía, no estaría viviendo verdaderamente…sin embargo…cuando mi padre faltó, mucho de esa magia…se fue con él…-dijo con tristeza.

Madison acarició el mentón de Alice. Ella se conmovió suavemente. Madison no quiso presionarla pero ella salió hacia el balcón. Madison la siguió.

Bailaron una suave pieza de vals. Cuando la pieza terminó Madison insistió.

- Alice…quiero…quedarme para que juntos…iniciemos un nuevo proyecto de vida…

- Es muy pronto- musitó ella…

- Tal vez para ti…pero yo…llevo toda mi juventud soñando con un día como éste…-susurró tan dulcemente que la piel de Alice se erizó.

De pronto Madison vio en su brazo aquella herida.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió?- preguntó como si esperara la respuesta o si la conociera.

- No…no lo sé…-dijo ella y salió corriendo de la estancia…

Corrió hasta el jardín…aún no oscurecía…pero cuando lo hizo le pareció ver a un Conejo Blanco que la guiaba…era tan real…lo advirtió como hace tiempo…tan oportuno como siempre. Era momento de recordar cosas de un pasado…tal vez no muy lejano…


	10. Capítulo 10 Comienza el viaje

Cap. 10 Comienza el viaje

Tras seguir a aquel Conejo Blanco comenzó a pensar con bastante sorpresa:

- ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo ¿ ¿Qué fue lo que me motivó a venir detrás de él?

Trató de hacer una pausa para entender la gravedad de lo que podía sucederle. Había dejado a Madison a la expectativa de una respuesta. Y ésta vez pensaba no tardaría tanto en contestarle.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar lo suficiente…comenzó a caer hacia el fondo de la madriguera del conejo. El lugar le parecía conocido. Era un hueco tan profundo que semejaba verdaderamente un túnel. Pero curiosamente ya no le asustaba. Era como si supiera qué había del otro lado. Sin embargo, estaba lejos de saber lo que realmente estaba abajo.

Pasó por el túnel y encontró a su paso trozos de metal, pasto, ramas, animales ponzoñosos, serpientes, toda clase de alimañas…frascos de mermelada podrida, potes de miel echada a perder, olor putrefacto, telas rotas y roídas, llaves oxidadas y huesos de animales. No recordaba hacer visto algo así en mucho tiempo.

Cuando terminó de caer se encontró en un salón alto y con piso terminado en loseta en forma de ajedrez. Aquella conformación sólo lograba enmarañar más su mente y provocarle un mareo y una ilusión óptica difícil y dolorosa. Cuando reaccionó el lugar no era tan conocido como ella pensaba.

Avanzó un par de pasos y se encontró frente a un cúmulo de puertas. Pero ésta vez vio puertas en diferentes conformaciones. Unas estaban bien alineadas, con sus chapas invitando a ser abiertas como toda puerta común, pero otras tenían conformación inclinada, con picaportes retorcidos y desvencijados, con ojos de cerradura enmohecidos y oxidados. Aquel lugar tenía un matiz más tétrico que lo que podía recordar.

Por un momento suspiró. Creyó que tenía en sus manos la clave. El sueño tenía mucho de no venir a su mente, pero recordaba algunos detalles, viéndolo bien.

- Ahora tengo que ubicar la puerta que se abre.

Revisó entre todas y ninguna parecía abrir. Revisó sobre la mesa y sonrió con satisfacción.

- Vaya…después de todo esto no va a resultar tan crítico.

Se apresuró a tomar la llave y empezó a revisar todas las chapas que podía. Pero ninguna parecía ser la correcta hasta que reparó en una llave doblada. Entonces la tomó. Esa abría una puerta que estaba en posición lateral.

- ¿Y ahora…cómo voy a pasar por ahí?

La estatura que se requería no era tan reducida. Sí se necesitaba ser más pequeño, pero lo más crítico era considerar que se necesitaba tener cuerpo serpenteante para poder atravesar la estrecha entrada.

Entonces descubrió en una botellita algo que decía: Bébeme.

Se preguntaba de qué forma aquel brebaje podía servirle. Pero sin más lo destapó, percibió su hostigoso olor y se dispuso a beberlo. En cuestión de segundos su cuerpo se hizo más delgado para poder pasar por ella. Sin embargo, la llave no podía acomodarla en la chapa por ser ella más delgada. Ya no alcanzaba el orificio de la entrada.

Más abajo había un pastel que decía CÓMEME. Ella lo tomó y lo probó. En cuestión de minutos su cuerpo se retorció fenomenalmente para poder atravesarlo. Pero se había retorcido demasiado de tal manera que parecía más una serpiente que una mujer. Eso la asustó demasiado. Y mordiendo y bebiendo aquellas dos porciones logró tomar la distorsión adecuada para caber por la puerta. Cuando pasó trató de acomodar su cuerpo a la posición normal.

Cuando la obtuvo notó que no era tan pequeña como entonces. Avanzó con cuidado entre los matorrales y lo que encontró la dejó estupefacta.


	11. Capítulo 11 De vuelta en Underland

Cap. 11 De vuelta en Underland

Al pasar a través de aquella puerta era un poco más delgada de lo que creía. Pero eso no fue un impedimento para que su asombro fuera creciendo conforme se iba acostumbrado a las circunstancias. Los colores y sus combinaciones fueron entrando en su mente, cada vez con mayor claridad y nitidez. Pocos cosas habían cambiado. Sólo que ahora todo parecía reflejar mayor alegría y colorido. Se respiraba un aire diferente…incluso notó que ya no era tan pequeña como…¿antes? Ahora todo tenía sentido. Sí…ella había estado antes en ese lugar pero…¿por qué parecía diferente? Sin embargo seguía siendo muy extraño.

Debido a que era más delgada que antes el vestido le quedaba demasiado holgado. Tenía que recogerlo al caminar para evitar tropezar con los holanes de aquella exquisita prenda que la hacía lucir más femenina que cuando estaba por casarse con Hamish. Sin embargo, aún no terminaba de creer que se encontraba en el mismo lugar.

Había setos lila y rosados, hongos verdeazules, plantas que se mecían al viento, en el aire las partículas que el diente de león se había encargado de esparcir flotaban suavemente como cargadas por un hada o un duende invisible.

Avanzó y sus pasos casi nos e escuchaban pero su delgadez le impedía moverse demasiado rápido. Sentía que ella era más ligera que el aire y por momentos casi volaba como una hoja.

El cielo era igual de azul pero las flores tenían mayor colorido. Una de ellas fue quien habló:

- ¿Quién eres?-

- Alicia- respondió ella.

La flor la contempló y al verla tan delgada chilló:

-¡Eso no es verdad! Tú no eres Alicia…pareces…pareces una…serpiente.

-¡No soy serpiente! Soy Alicia Kingsleigh y creo que ya estuve hace tiempo aquí.

-¡No! ¡Nunca!- insistía otra flor.- Nunca habíamos visto a una flor con un tallo tan delgado.

- No soy flor…y ustedes son muy…maleducadas.

En eso el Conejo Blanco interrumpió la charla.

- Es Alicia, no cabe duda. Cambiamos la forma de entrar y lo logró…así que…conclusión, es la misma Alicia.

- ¿Quién lo asegura?- aseveró el Dodo.

Alicia se exasperó e insistió pretendiendo ser escuchada:

- No han tomado en cuenta mi opinión. Yo tengo algo que decir.

- Pide la palabra- sugirió el Dodo.

- Entonces…pido la palabra- comentó Alicia decididamente.

El Dodó interrumpió:

- Eso está bien, pedir la palabra es lo correcto. Ahora, cállate.

- ¡Un momento! Si ni siquiera he hablado.

- Aquí nadie habla- continuó el Conejo, llamado McTwisp- hasta que yo lo decida, ya que soy el vocero de la Reina Blanca.

- ¿Reina Blanca? –repitió Alicia. Un recuerdo vago venía a su mente.

- Sí, Mirana, la Reina Blanca, la majestuosa y dulce Reina de Underland. Ella autoriza o desautoriza para hablar. Así que si yo lo digo, hablas.

- Oye…eso no es justo, yo pedí la palabra.

El Conejo masculló algo entre sus salientes y largos dientes superiores y dijo al fin sentándose en un hongo:

- Está bien…habla.

Alicia empezó:

- Pues bien…no sé cómo vine a dar aquí, pero estoy segura que…

- Yo sí sé- interrumpió un extraño personaje regordete.

- ¿Tweedle Dee?- preguntó Alicia.

- No, soy Tweeedle Dum, Tweedle Dee es él- dijo señalando a alguien exactamente igual a él.

- Bien, ¿cómo sabes cómo vine aquí?

- Lo sabemos, es todo- dijeron los dos gemelos al unísono.- Comiste "thinalver" para ser ma´s delgada y bebiste longshaver para ser más larga.

- Bueno, eso no importa ahora, sólo quiero decirles que soy Alicia por encima de lo que todos digan y no me importa lo que piensen. Sólo quisiera saber por qué el Conejo me trajo…

- Si eres Alicia tendrás que dar una contraseña.

- ¿Cuál contraseña?- dijo ella.

- Debes contestar un acertijo…pero no soy yo quien debe proponértelo.

- ¿Puedo saber qué quieren de mí?- insistía Alicia.

- Mira- dijo uno de los gemelos. – La única forma de saber cuál es tu propósito es que consultemos a Absolem.

- ¿Absolem?- se preguntó.- Pero si Absolem ya…

- Lo sé- dijo McTwisp – pero aquí siempre necesitamos un Absolem. Debe haber siempre un Absolem en Underland. Si no, Underlad, dejaría de existir.

- Está bien- dijo Alicia- vamos.

Se dirigieron a donde un ave del Paraíso descansaba sobre unas ramas. Su rico y vistoso plumaje asombró a Alicia, ya que ella conocía dichas aves pero no estaba tan familiarizada con notrar que aquella ave escribía en un viejo pergamino con una de sus plumas.


	12. Capítulo 12 La Huida

Cap. 12 Huída

Se encontraba ya frente a quien en ese momento era conocido y reconocido como Absolem. El ave del paraíso escribía y dilucidaba un enigma al parecer preocupante.

- ¿Absolem?- preguntó Alice.

- ¿Quién osa dirigirse a mí en este momento y a ésta hora?

- Es un poco…-analizó ella.

- Presuntuoso- contestó McTwisp- sin embargo tuvimos que elegirlo como tal.

- ¿Puedo saber quién eres?- insistía el ave.

- Alicia…

- ¿Lo sabes o lo preguntas?

- ¿Cómo voy a preguntar algo que ya sé?- casi chilló Alice.

- Entonces…¿qué quieres de mí? Alguna duda debes tener. Nadie me molesta si no es para preguntarme dudas importantes y la tuya debe serlo.

McTwisp insistió:

- Queremos saber…si ella es Alicia y si ha venido a lo que esperamos que venga.

El ave hizo una pausa. Sacudió sus bellas plumas coloridas y extensas y reacomodándose en el árbol en que estaba parada dijo:

- Extiendan el Oraculum…

El Oraculum era un tanto diferente al que ella pretendía recordar. Este era colorido y tenía viveza en las imágenes, aún más que el anterior. Este parecía más que tridimensional.

- Hoy es el Dreamleag día en la era de la Reina Blanca…-dijo McTwisp indicando el dibujo. Ahí aparecía Alicia contemplando el oraculum en compañía del resto de los animales y las flores que hablaban a lo lejos observaban la escena.

- Muéstrenle el Magnoujous día

- Sí…es el día en que vences al caballero Negro.

- ¿Caballero Negro?- observó ella cuestionando el asunto.- ¿Cuál caballero negro?

- Un caballero negro…un soldado rebelde de la Reina Roja que se había pasado a las filas de la Reina Blanca. Tras la muerte del Jabberwocky entrenó a los Growins para que se levantaran contra la soberana. Pero la verdadera Alicia es la única capaz de vencerlos, aunque no sola…ahora sólo queda saber si en verdad eres la verdadera Alicia…

- ¡Claro que lo soy!- aseveró Alicia casi molesta.- ¿Por qué no habría de serlo?

El ave continuó:

- Seré yo quien dé mi veredicto. Será Alicia sólo cuando ella misma demuestre que lo es.

- ¿Y qué tengo que hacer ahora para demostrarles que lo soy? ¿A quién tengo que matar ésta vez?

McTwisp al escuchar eso agregó esperanzado:

- Un momento…entonces…reconoces que tú mataste al Jabberwocky…

Alice respondió:

- No…bueno yo…no sé…¿por qué tratan de confundirme?

- Está confundida- completó Absolem.

- No se necesita ser "Absolem" para saber eso- dijo ella- pero…hay cosas que aún no estoy segura de creer o de recordar.

- No hables sin autorización- chilló Absolem.

- Pues trata de estar preparada para cuando venga el Caballero Negro o no podrás dar tu opinión nunca más.

Alice se molestó de forma vehemente y se fue caminando lejos de allí. Tenía que ordenar sus ideas.

No lejos de allí encontró una pequeña casa. Un niño lloraba dentro y una mujer gritaba mientras lo observaba.

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó la mujer al ver a Alicia.

- Soy…Alicia…

- ¿Eres la nueva niñera? Cuida del bebé, allí está su agua para el baño…yo voy a guisar el puchero.

Le dio a cargar al bebé. En cuanto lo observó el pequeño salió de los brazos de Alicia. Era un cerdo.

Alicia se asustó y salió corriendo.

La noche casi iba a caer en Underland. Sin embargo un ruido extraño y una presencia casi fantasmagórica la vigilaba con mucha atención.


	13. Capítulo 13 Un dulce encuentro

Cap. 13 Un dulce encuentro

Alicia avanzó por un claroscuro muy espeso…le parecía que ya lo conocía de tiempo atrás…pero no estaba segura…sin embargo, el frío que calaba y la vegetación tan penetrante que espesaba el paisaje le daba un toque casi fúnebre.

Para estas alturas ya podía creer lo que fuera pero estaba cansada…había dado vueltas en varios lugares y por fin dio contra un paraje que le pareció familiar: un viejo árbol. Aunque no se veía tan viejo.

Se sentó a esperar en un abeto cuando una sombra que volaba la asustó.

- ¿Te espanté?- preguntó una voz sensualmente extraña.

Alicia volvió hacia la voz y se sorprendió un poco al encontrar a un gato que sonreía sin medida.

- No…no me asusté- dijo valientemente- es sólo que…no te esperaba encontrar…

- Lo sabía…nunca nadie espera encontrarme…pero…siempre aparezco cuando menos lo esperan…es una de mis…grandes cualidades gatunas…

- ¿Me conoces?-preguntó Alicia

- Creo que sí…quien no se conoce bien creo que eres tú…

- ¿Cómo se sale de aquí?- insistió.

- Por donde llegaste…-insinuó el gato sonriendo.

Alicia casi rompía a llorar cuando de pronto el gato le indicó un camino:

- Te llevaré con alguien que posiblemente estará esperándote…pero hasta ahí…

Avanzaron por el claroscuro…por fin dejaron aquella densa oscuridad para hallar una pequeña casa con picos en forma de orejas y una gran mesa repleta de servicio de té completo y un hombre sentado en el otro extremo parecía amenizar la reunión.

- Y ahora todos juntos: un murciélago pasooo…no se dónde se escondió…en el cielo brillarás…cual tetera tú serás…brilla, brilla, brilla..brilla….

Dejó de cantar en cuanto la descubrió…sus asombrados y verdosos ojos se entreabrieron como platos al encontrarla. Avanzó parsimonioso y luego con más prisa y se detuvo frente a ella. Una liebre que estaba sentada a la mesa del té decía a un pequeño lirón.

- Por fin…creímos que nunca volvería.

Alicia lo contempló. Su cabellera anaranjada y la viveza del color de su saco, los tubos de hilo colgados cruzados sobre el pecho, así como el extraño sombrero que corona su cabeza le recordaron a alguien que había visto antes. Luego lo miró con detenimiento y dijo:

- Eres…¿tú?

- Sí…el Sombrerero…Alicia…

Una franca sonrisa los hizo reconocerse después de tanto tiempo. Pero aquel reencuentro culminó también con un gran abrazo que los animales festejaron.

Alicia tomó sus manos y dijo:

- Te dije que vendría…por un momento pensé que esto era una sin razón pero…ahora…al volver a verte, me doy cuenta que…yo también debía venir aquí…te extrañaba…

El Sombrerero estaba embobado en la contemplación de la recién llegada.

- Te esperaba desde hace tiempo…creí que nunca volverías…y los chicos me decía que este día nunca llegaría…pero nunca les creí…siempre pensé que mis esperanzas se verían recompensadas…y es justo a tiempo…como siempre.

- ¿Por qué? Me hablaron de algo extraño…un…caballero Negro…

- ¡Fin al oscuro caballero!- dijeron al unísono.

- El Caballero Negro…quiere matar a la Reina Blanca…pero sólo tú y yo podemos ayudarla y evitar que eso pase…¿ lo harás?

Alicia se encontraba en una nueva disyuntiva sin saber por qué…era demasiado pronto y El Sombrerero lo entendió así. Por eso aseveró.

- No te preocupes, por ahora hay tiempo…sólo debemos prepararnos…y unirnos…-dijo tomando la mano de Alicia.

Ella le dejó hacer…la mano del Sombrerero cobijaba tan bien su mano…después de tanto esfuerzo en entender qué hacía en el lugar por fin se sintió protegida y segura…deseosa de saber cómo la había pasado él en tanto tiempo.

Tarrant, el verdadero nombre del Sombrerero, ofreció té a Alicia y juntos compartieron aquella reunión.

- Y dime…¿viniste para quedarte?

- No lo sé…-dijo Alicia- sólo sé que por ahora estoy en ese descubrimiento…y no pienso irme hasta haberte ayudado…y tal vez en ésta ocasión…decida quedarme para siempre.

El Sombrerero sonrió y abrazó a Alicia por la cintura. Balió un pequeño vals con ella y al terminar acarició su cabello dorado, pero cuando iba a besarla recordó que tenía que llevarla con la Reina Blanca.

- Lo siento…debo llevarte con ella…y hacer planes…¿vienes?

- Claro…vamos…

El Sombrerero fue con ella de la mano hasta montar en un caballo color miel que los llevaría a Marmoreal.

En el camino el Sombrerero preguntaba a Alicia.

- ¿Recuerdas el camino a Troter's Bottom?

- Sí…sólo que lo recuerdo desde Salazen Grum…por cierto…¿qué fue de ese castillo?

- Está siendo…remodelado…pronto será ocupado por un par de nuevos inquilinos…y cuando eso pase…podrás conocerlo…te encantará…

- Y dime…¿está bien la Reina Blanca?

- La reina Mirana está asustada…pero ahora que volviste…se alegrará muchísimo…

Al llegar a la entrada del castillo, El Sombrerero ayudó a bajar a Alicia y antes de entrar besó su mano delicadamente.

- Alicia…mi- Alicia…estoy tan feliz de volver a verte…juntos detendremos al Caballero Negro…

- Es un promesa- dijo ella alegremente, contemplando a su vez sus ojos y su franca y hermosa sonrisa.


	14. Capítulo 14 Marmoreal

Cap. 14 Marmoreal

Permanecieron en la gran entrada al reino de Mirana en Marmoreal. Caminaron hacia el interior mientras seguían conversando.

-¿Sabes, linda?- dijo el Sombrerero.- Ahora que te veo las palabras pensaba decirte cuando te volviera a ver, parecen no querer salir de mí…pero es mucho, mucho lo que tendría que expresar ahora sobre tu regreso…te extrañé demasiado linda…todos en Underland lo saben, no tienes idea de lo duro que ha pasado el tiempo aquí, sin poder verte y contemplar tu mirada que me ayudó a creer en seis imposiblidades antes de empezar el día.

- Yo también te extrañaba…-dijo Alicia tomando su mano.- Era curioso…despertaba generando en mi mente las seis imposibilidades y siempre mi cabeza viajaba hacia acá. Hubo ocasiones en que creí que todo era un sueño, como antes, pero había demasiadas evidencias de lo contrario y eso terminaba por desconcertarme más. Y sin nadie que pudiera ayudarme la situación se complicaba aún más.

- Puedo casi imaginarlo.- observó "Tarrant", seguro al parecer de comprender a Alicia mucho más de lo que ella pensaba.

- ¿En verdad lo entiendes?- preguntó ella.

-Claro- contestó el Sombrerero- yo también me preguntaba en ocasiones si no eras tú acaso un sueño también. Un hermoso y delicado sueño…y aún ahora que estabas aquí me lo sigo preguntando.

- No tienes por qué dudar de que estoy aquí. Soy real…

- La vez pasada también lo eras pero ninguno de los dos terminaba de creerlo. Hasta que observé con mis propios ojos la cabeza del Jabberwockey cayendo por aquellas escaleras comprendí que era verdad que el caballero de la cabellera dorada que el Oráculo nos mostraba existía…en ti…que era real- contestó el Sombrerero mirando con expresión dulce a Alicia, recorriendo su mirada suavemente.

Alicia se conmovió ante aquellos ojos…la forma inquietante con que la observaba, lejos de atemorizar la confortaba. Eran tan cercanos el uno al otro que parecía que ya nada ni nadie podría separarlos. Un sentimiento que creyó dormido desde hacía mucho tiempo parecía renacer al escucharlo hablar entre dientes y percibir en su fisonomía estrafalaria y graciosa un alma intensa y atormentada, pero dispuesta a vivir y arriesgarse hasta el límite. Eso era lo que ella había aprendido de él…a vivir hasta el límite, a arriesgarse por quienes amamos hasta los confines de nuestra propia convicción. Y ahora comenzó a dilucidar que estaba dispuesta a todo.

- Tengo curiosidad por saber qué ha pasado en todo éste tiempo- preguntó Alicia.

- Muchas cosas linda y casi todas buenas…te asombrarás…

Llegaron a Marmoreal y un fuerte can ladró para darles la bienvenida.

-Alicia, ¡qué gusto volver a verte!

-¿Bayard?- preguntó intrigada.

-Oh, no soy Rohan, el hijo mayor de Bielle y Bayard, mi padre está dentro.

- Te dije que te sorprenderías- musitó el Sombrerero cerca de su oído.

Tomó su mano suavemente y avanzaron juntos hacia el trono de la Reina Mirana. Tarrant hizo una reverencia como un caballero mientras Alicia se inclinaba gentilmente.

- Alicia…- susurró Mirana sonriendo. Casi no había cambiado en nada. La chica de Londres pudo ver que el semblante de la Reina Blanca era más luminoso y lleno de color que la última vez, tal vez refeljo de la alegría que tenía. Sin embargo parecía ensombrecida por una preocupación evidente.

- ¿Ya…lo sabe?- preguntó Mirana al Sombrerero.

- Sí…aunque no todo…

- ¿A qué se refieren, si puedo preguntar?

- Te lo explicaré…pero vengan, tomen asiento…dentro en la terraza estaremos más cómodos.

Los hizo pasar la habitación donde recibía a huéspedes distinguidos.

-Alicia, estás más hermosa de lo que te recordaba…

-Gracias, majestad, usted también está preciosa…

-Bien…dime…¿qué te han dicho desde que volviste?

- No mucho- suspiró Alicia.

El Sombrerero acarició su cabellera y apretó suavemente su mano.

- No te preocupes, escuches lo que escuches…yo estoy contigo- dijo con mucha ternura.

Mirana se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a cantar.

- Verás…después del destierro de Iracebeth, junto con Ilosovich Stayne, todo Underland celebraba ya la muerte del Jabberwockey. Aunque algunos aún dudaban de que hubiera muerto. Todos estábamos felices…hasta que apareció él…

- El Caballero Negro- observó Alicia.

- Sí…él…de la nada pareció estar presente en los campos de Underland cortando aquí y allá, cobrando la vida de animales inocentes. Mis guardias y los que pertenecieron a Racie trataron de detenerlo, pero no fue suficiente…lo envié encerrar durante un tiemo. Pero en las partes bajas del bosque había entrenado a unos pequeños hombrecitos llamados Growins que le sirven y obedecen en todo y que tiene la peculiaridad de que solamente él los puede ver y si llegan a comer Upelkuchen crecen desmesuradamente y sus efectos son sumamente destructivos.

- -¿Por eso ya no lo usaron para hacerme entrar?- preguntó ella.

- No…ellos se robaron la receta para elaborarlo, así que…tuvimos que reforzar nuestras entradas. Nos han amenazado con una invasión de más allá de Underland de la región perdida donde Iracebeth e Ilosovich cumplen su condena de destierro.

- ¿Y…de qué forma se les puede destruir?

Entonces intervino el Sombrerero.

- Verás…linda…el Caballero sólo puede morir con una espalda forjada con la espada Vórpica y la mezcla de tu sangre y la mía…pero tenemos que mezclar ambas sangres previamente, en una…ceremonia especial…

- Pero acaso es…¿toda la sangre?- preguntó asustada.

- No, pequeña-observó Mirana- Sólo es un poco de tu sangre y de la del Sombrerero…y yo debo ser quien realice esa mezcla especial. Sin embargo el Caballero Negro ya dirige sus huestes hacia acá con la idea de matarte, matar al Sombrerero y mátame a mí en cuanto nos encuentre. Hemos reforzado la vigilancia en todo Troter's Bottom, quiere hacer su cuartel en Salazen Grum, aprovechando que el castillo está ahora deshabitado. Debemos evitar que eso ocurra. Además, el tiene algo que le da poder.

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó Alicia.

- Tiene mis tijeras doradas- dijo el Sombrerero.- Mis tijeras me dan invulnerabilidad ante él. Pero sin ellas, podría matarme. Así que, hay que quitárselas antes de que con nosotros.

El Sombrerero comenzó a recordar la forma en que el Caballero se las había quitado…


	15. Capítulo 15 Planes de protección

Cap. 15 Planes de protección

El Sombrerero comenzó a mirar en lontananza…sus ojos se perdían de momento en la contemplación de una última escena que parecía causarle algo de tristeza.  
- ¿Recuerdas el Dungeon?- preguntó Alicia.  
- No, linda…recuerdo el momento en que el Caballero Negro me quitó las tijeras…era abrilij…y los ilescos topos gurifleando gimeaban en el waibo. Oh…mimosos estaban los borojos y gurifleaban los ratajaibos…  
- ¿Qué dijiste?  
- ¿No lo has entendido, verdad?- sonrió el Sombrerero.  
Alicia negó y añadió:  
- Continúa, por favor…  
El Sombrerero siguió contando:  
- Ese día…caminaba por el bosque, tratando de encontrar hierbas aromáticas para el té, cuando escuché ruidos detrás de la maleza…traté de esconderme, en esa vegetación mi ropa colorida se camufla gea bastante bien , así que era prácticamente imposible que alguien me encontrara…sin embargo, debía se precavido- contaba casi como si lo hiciera para él mismo.  
Alicia lo seguía por la estancia procurando que no tuviera aquellos arranques excesivos de angustia que desencadenaban sus crisis.  
- Entonces…él llegó…me acorraló…me dijo quien era…que era un rebelde de Underland que buscaba la liberación de Mirana…yo le dije que estaba equivocado…que yo no tenía nada en su contra…pero él insistió y por fin…sus manos trataron de torcer mis brazos y en un impulso, arrebató mis tijeras del saco y…se fue corriendo…fue horrible, excesivamente…horrible!  
La crisis saltaba ya a la vista cuando un grito de Alicia lo detuvo:  
-¡Sombrerero!  
Tarrant recuperó la cordura y musitó con voz entrecortada:  
- Estoy…bien…  
Mirana pareció respirar más tranquilamente.  
- Entonces…él tiene tus tijeras doradas…habrá que idear un plan para quitárselas.  
- Claro…su Majestad – dijo ahora dirigiéndose a la Reina Blanca- ¿puedo…llevar a Alicia en la búsqueda de las tijeras doradas?  
- Si ella quiere ir…-dijo Mirana con su característica forma de hablar.  
El Sombrerero sonrió hacia Alicia y ésta respondió:  
- Claro que sí…debo ir contigo para recuperar ese objeto tan preciado y tan importante.  
- Gracias…-susurró el Sombrerero.  
Abandonaron el castillo de la Reina Mirana, acompañados por Rohan hacia la casa del Sombrerero. En el camino, tal vez, idearían algo.  
- ¿Ahora a dónde vamos, Sombrerero?- preguntó Alicia.  
- Hacia Salazen Grum…quiero mostrarte cómo está quedando el castillo.  
Avanzaron por el interior. Todo estaba siendo modificado. El color rojizo y los corazones en los vitrales habían sido cambiados por tonos azulados y rosas. El ambiente que se percibía ya era completamente diferente.  
Tarrant avanzó con Alicia de la mano por cada pasillo mientras charlaba.  
-¿Y dime, linda, qué has hecho en todo este tiempo?  
-En mi mundo- dijo Alicia- estoy cumpliendo el sueño de mi padre…pertenezco a la Compañía de la cual él era dueño, al lado de su mejor amigo, Lord Ascot, y tratando de llevar a cabo travesías insospechadas.  
- El espíritu aventurero te persigue…-dijo El Sombrerero con ternura.  
- Claro…creo que siempre me ha acompañado…tal vez por eso volví.

El Sombrerero se acercó con dulzura y mirándola a los ojos dijo:  
- Volviste…porque yo te esperaba…cada mañana veía el sol surgir en el horizonte de Underland, esperando el momento de volver a verte…y sólo el viento me traía leves recuerdos y esencia de tu persona…pero ahora…estás aquí y ya todo va a ser diferente.  
Alicia asintió recorriendo la mirada de él con la suya.  
- Yo también pensaba mucho en ti, pensé que tal vez te sentirías muy solo…y ¿sabes? Todas las tardes, entre mis imposibilidades había una muy particular.  
- ¿Cuál?- preguntó él tiernamente.  
- La de…salir corriendo y bajar hacia acá y volver a bailar el Futterwacken contigo…  
El Sombrerero sonrió complacido.  
- Lo bailarás…ya verás…en cuanto el Caballero Negro sea derrotado, tú y yo…bailaremos juntos de nueva cuenta… y…  
- ¿Y…?  
- Todo a su tiempo…por ahora ven…quiero mostrarte…más cosas…  
Dentro había un salón lleno de sombreros y un vestido precioso en color azul.  
- Mira…éste vestido lo hice para ti…-dijo con amor.  
Alicia lo contempló. Era justo de su talla.  
Mientras ella de espaldas a Tarrant observaba los detalles del vestido él se acercó por detrás y la contemplaba a ella…Alicia sintió su mirada y se volvió frente a él.  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Pasa que…te ves muy hermosa ahora…  
Y sin más, Tarrant acercó sus labios a los de Alicia y depositó un dulce beso que los hizo de momento olvidarse de las penas y del tiempo…  
Alicia se abrazó al Sombrerero…nunca creyó que ese amor bizarro realmente le causara tanta alegría.


	16. Capítulo 16 Secretos y búsquedas

Cap. 16 Secretos y búsquedas

- No sabía que también fueras sastre…-dijo Alicia apartándose suavemente.

- No soy sastre, pero…el hacer sombreros también da ideas para crear algunas cosas…además…recuerda que la vez pasada…hice un vestido para ti…

- Sí…recuerdo…pero éste vestido es aún más hermoso que aquél. – dijo ella contemplándolo de nueva cuenta.

El Sombrerero volvió a mirarla con dulzura.

- Me agrada tanto que te guste…te lo hice con…mucho…amor…

Alicia se volvió de nuevo frente a él. La expresión de su rostro, serena y enamorada no pudo menos que enardecer su corazón. Entonces, estrechó de nueva cuenta al Sombrerero y acercó sus labios para besarlo. El Sombrerero tomó su cabellera dorada entre sus manos y siguió decorando de besos aquellos labios delgados que tanto amaba.

Sus pasos por aquel salón se hicieron cada vez más rápidos. De pronto, el Sombrerero la abrazó y dijo con visible preocupación:

- Tengo miedo de perderte otra vez…a causa del Caballero Negro…

- ¿Qué dice el Oráculo al respecto?

Tarrant respondió:

- Dice que…entre tu y yo debemos acabar con él…y que él morirá irremisiblemente…y también…hay algo más.

- ¿Qué más?

El Sombrerero no se atrevía a decirle aquello que el Oráculo había predicho respecto a los dos…pero que para él era parte de su vida.

- No puedo decírtelo aún…sólo espero que cuando el momento llegue…decidas eso…porque…al igual que, en la batalla contra el Jabberwocky, la decisión será…completamente tuya.

Alicia bajó la cabeza mientras tomaba las manos del Sombrerero.

- Yo también tengo miedo por ti…es curioso…cuando vine aquí sabía de qué huía, pero ahora…ahora no sé qué fue lo que dejé detrás de mí…no recuerdo qué fue lo que quedó allá, arriba, en el mundo superior…pero sólo sé que no puede ser tan importante como lo que tengo ahora frente a mí…tengo muchas ansias de luchar por ti, por todos…de ayudarlos a vencer las dificultades que se nos están presentando…no quiero separarme de ti…

El Sombrerero preguntó a Alicia lo que tanto temía pero al mismo tiempo, tanto deseaba:

- Alicia…tú…¿qué sientes por mí?

Alicia lo miró…aquellos ojos verdosos pero llenos de esperanza…aquellos labios tan tiernos…aquellas manos suaves…acostumbradas a los hilos, a las agujas, a las tijeras y los dedales…el olor a fantasía que desbordaba su pecho, cubierto con aquella gabardina negra…los tubos de hilo de colores que pendían de su traje…pero sobre todo…la sincera sonrisa que siempre tenía para ella…la dulzura de sus palabras, de su tono y su trato, el calor de su abrazo…eso la convencía inmediatamente de que su ser lo anhelaba, de que había vivido durante muchos años aguardando el momento de volver a estar cerca suyo…entonces…respondió :

- Yo…te amo, Tarrant…apenas si puedo creer lo que te estoy diciendo…pero…es verdad…te amo, y agradezco que…no seas un sueño…que no seas producto de mi imaginación…

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del Sombrerero…entonces un ataque de alegría lo abordó.

- Eso me da mucha alegría, porque…eso quiere decir que tú sientes lo mismo que yo…o sea…yo también te quiero, es más…te amo y…

- ¡Sombrerero!

- Estoy bien…-dijo conteniendo la respiración.

Dieron otra vuelta por el castillo y volvieron a la mesa del té.

Ya sentados Tarrant tomó su reloj y mirándolo dijo a Alicia:

- Tal parece que el tiempo volvió a detenerse…qué extraño, ahora ya camina…-dijo con una leve sonrisa. Por cierto, linda…¿ya descubriste por qué un cuervo es igual a un escritorio?

Alicia sonrió y dijo:

- Aún no…no tengo idea…-contestó ella tiernamente…-¿tú ya lo sabes?

- Juntos podríamos averiguarlo…-susurró cerca de sus labios.

L a Liebre de Marzo lanzó un grito de emoción:

- ¡Viva! El Sombrerero cumplirá su sueño.

Tarrant hizo una señal a la Liebre de que no revelara aquel secreto.

El Lirón continuó:

- Sabíamos que eso pasaría…están hechos el uno para el otro…

Las tazas pasaron de unos a otros y las teteras iban y venían sirviendo el té continuamente. El Gato de Cheshire también estaba presente en aquella reunión.

- El tiempo es algo raro en los sueños- aseveraba Alicia.

- Pero ahora has vuelto…y podemos pensar en el Magnous Day…

- Magnous Day- susurró casi en un suspiro La Liebre de Marzo.

Chessur comentó:

- Estoy tan cansado de tener que hablar de muertes y de justicia que de nuevo no puedo tomar mi té.

El Sombrerero retomó aquella actitud de ironía.

- Como antes…nuestro mundo está cerca del caos…y el humilde Chessur ya no tiene ganas de su té.

Alicia ya estaba a la expectativa de una posible crisis inmediata. Igual que en la otra ocasión, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

- Sabes perfectamente que no pude defenderte del Caballero Negro.

Alicia estaba a punto de evitar aquella tragedia que parecía inminente. Pero, para su sorpresa, el Sombrerero se calmó tras mirarla a ella.

- Está bien...tienes razón, Chessur…no puedo enojarme contigo ésta vez…no pudiste evitarlo…el Caballero te engañó y se llevó mis tijeras…- señaló con algo de tristeza.

Alicia respiró hondamente y el Lirón y la Liebre descansaron.

De pronto una sombra pareció cernirse sobre todos. El Sombrerero no estaba tranquilo. Pretendió ocultar a Alicia pero ésta vez no había pishalver que pudiera servir para hacerle pequeña, además de que no sólo por Alicia el Caballero estaba dispuesto a invadir.

- Los Growins- dijo La Liebre- deben ir al fondo de Trotter's Bottom.

- ¿Cómo saben que son los Growins?- preguntó Alicia.

- Cada vez que aparecen…las nubes se ennegrecen.

- Entonces…es mejor irnos de aquí- dijo Alicia.

El Sombrerero la tomó de la mano. La Liebre dijo:

- Nosotros los cubriremos por ahora…escapen…

Tarrant y Alicia salieron corriendo juntos y se escondieron en el bosque de árboles altos. Cuando estuvieron escondidos dijo él:

- Creo que por ahora estaremos tranquilos..-dijo él.

Alicia volvió a recostar su cabeza en el pecho de El Sombrerero. Él musitó:

- No dejaré que nada te pase.

- Podemos ganar tiempo…¿dónde crees que el Caballero tenga tus tijeras?

- En el palacio que tiene en el parte oscura de Underland… donde adiestra a los Growins…

- Vamos…

El Sombrerero dijo:

- No quiero arriesgarte…

- Yo no pienso dejarte solo…

- ¿Por qué siempre eres…demasiado hermosa y demasiado buena…?

Un beso dulce los unió y juntos salieron hacia la oscuridad de Underland.


	17. Capítulo 17 El castillo oscuro

Cap. 17 El castillo oscuro

Tarrant y Alicia avanzaron lentamente por el bosque de los árboles altos, en busca de aquel paraje desde el cual podía llegar casi sin problemas al castillo donde el Caballero Negro entrenaba a los Growins para destrozar Underland. A cada paso el frío iba calando en la piel…se podía sentir y percibir el miedo al ir atravesando cada río, cada grupo de árboles que, con sus ramas retorcidas, parecían ir tratando de infundir temor en aquellos que cruzaran por aquel bosque sombrío.

- La vez pasada esto estaba más alegre…-musitó Tarrant mientras llevaba de la mano a Alicia y la ayudaba a pasar por las rocas que sobre un río pantanoso separaban ese lugar de Troter's Bottom.

- Siento nostalgia cuando nos alejamos de Marmoreal…-dijo Alicia.

- No te preocupes…estaremos bien…vamos a tratar de encontra en ese castillo el lugar donde ese malvado escondió mis tijeras.

- ¿No piensas, quizá, que las lleve con él todo el tiempo?- preguntó Alicia.

- No- contestó Tarrant inmediatamente.- No las porta porque no las necesita por ahora…aunque le dan poder, lo necesita para el combate final…donde…tratará de acabar con nosotros.

- Me da miedo la forma en que lo dices…entonces…¿por qué se las llevó?

- Lo más probable es para asegurar la defensa del castillo…seguramente los Growins no lo habrían aceptado como líder si no les hubiera mostrado algún objeto de poder…como Iracebeth con la espada Vórpica..

- Por cierto- continuó Alicia- ¿la reina Mirana tiene la espada Vórpica?

- Sí- contestó el Sombrerero- está guardada bajo llave en Marmoreal, hasta el momento oportuno.

Avanzaron con algo de dificultad. Alicia tenía frío y estaba muy cansada.

- Hemos caminado mucho- dijo ella.

Tuvo que sentarse en un paraje más seco. El Sombrerero miró en lontananza. Ya estaba cerca. Pero era tarde…el Sol estaba por terminar de ponerse.

- Lo siento, pequeña…me duele tanto no poder ofrecerte por ahora mejor cama…tendremos que pasar la noche aquí, en descampado…

- Pero hace mucho frío- observó Alicia.

El Sombrerero se quitó el saco y se lo cubrió a Alicia.

- Tómalo…tiene la propieda de ser cálido…

- ¿Y tú…no tienes frío?

- Tu mirada me da calor…-observó El Sombrerero sonriendo a Alice.

Alicia se recostó sobre un césped café y sombrío. El Sombrerero se acostó junto a ella, mientras juntos contemplaban las estrellas.

- Las estrellas en Underland son tan centelleantes…

- Como tus ojos…-dijo Tarrant.

Alicia lo miró de reojo sonriendo y señaló:

- Parece como si se fueran a caer…y por instantes…como si pudiéramos tomarlas con la mano…

- Así es…cuando no estabas, me parecían tan lejanas…muchas veces…intenté tocarlas pero me era imposible…y volvía a pensar en tus ojos y con ese recuerdo la estrellas tocaban los míos- dijo dejando que una pequeña lágrima escapara de sus ojos.

Alicia la secó con su mano . Parecía un cristal.

- Tienes frío…-comentó mientras se abrazaba al pecho del Sombrerero.

Tarrant suspiró suavemente. Sentir el delicado cuerpo de Alicia cobijándose junto a él era algo que nunca pensó que alguna vez sucedería. Era tan extraño que para él tiempo pasara de forma tan extraordinariamente rápido y Alicia ya se hubiera convertido en una linda doncella…acarició su cabello dorado. Ella se quitó el saco y abrazando a Tarrant, los cubrió a ambos con dicha prenda. Tarrant baja de vez en cuando la mirada para sonreír a Alicia.

- ¿Has entrado alguna vez al castillo del Caballero Negro?

- No…nunca…espero poder encontrar rápido lo que fuimos a buscar…de todos modos, no estaremos solos…McTwisp, el Conejo Blanco, se hizo sirviente del Caballero y de vez en cuando está ahí, así que él nos ayudará para poder encontrar las tijeras…

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué no usó el castillo de Salazen Grum para vivir en él?

El Sombrerero respondió:

- Supongo que porque no le agradaba como se encontraba…

- ¿Quién vivirá ahí?- preguntó Alicia.

Tarrant hizo una pausa y abrazando a Alicia preguntó ahora a ésta:

- ¿Te gustaría que siempre estuviéramos juntos?

Alicia, casi fuera de sí respondió emocionada:

- Claro…claro que me gustaría.

- Entonces- continuó el Sombrerero- hagamos una promesa…

Estrecharon sus manos y Tarrant comenzó.

- Siempre…juntos…pase lo que pase…

El rostro de Alicia dibujó una ligera sombra de preocupación:

- No sé por qué te pones melancólico pero sí…te hago la promesa…juntos siempre…

Entonces Tarrant dio un beso suave a Alicia en la frente y apretando la mano de ella sobre su corazón se quedó dormido. Alicia entrecerró los ojos y abrazada al Sombrerero se quedó dormida también escuchando el tic-tac del latir del corazón de Tarrant…y también de su descompuesto reloj.

Las primeras luces en aquel paraje les indicaron que ya era de día.

El Sombrerero se despertó primero. Sintió la mano de Alicia sobre su pecho y le dio un suave beso en el dorso y otro en su frente. Bajó la mano y la colocó a un costado de su cabeza. Luego, volvió a cubrirla con su saco y se sentó. Miró su reloj. Era hora de ponerse en marcha.

Cuando Alicia despertó, Tarrant había ya puesto frente a ella un poco de unas bolitas rosadas que olían muy bien.

-Buen día…¿qué son?- preguntó azorada.

- Se llaman Undermoras, sólo crecen en Underland…se usa para hacer con ellas tartas, pasteles, postres y toda clase de delicias culinarias…pruébalas, te confortarán.

Alicia probó una. Sabían dulces como el arándano y eran suaves …tras probarlas se sintió mucho mejor.

- Se levantó mientras Tarrant contemplaba el horizonte para visualizar cuánto camino faltaba por recorrer.

Alicia tomó el saco y lo colocó en la espalda del Sombrerero, invitándolo a ponérselo.

- Su saco, milord…y su sombrero.

El Sombrerero se colocó el saco con cuidado y luego dejó que las delicadas manos de Alicia le colocaran de nueva cuenta el Sombrero en la cabeza.

Siguieron caminando un poco más. Por fin, a unos pasos, frente a ellos se alzaba imponente el castillo oscuro del Caballero Negro.

La fortaleza se veía bien atrincherada…un alto puente restringía la entrada principal. Las almenas tenían estatuas enormes de cabezas de caballos negros, briosos y salvajes. Aquella observación hizo a Alicia conmocionarse de terror.

El Sombrerero la hizo ocultar su rostro en su solapa y dijo suavemente:

- No te preocupes…no pasará nada malo…vamos…

- ¿Pero cómo vamos a entrar?- preguntó Alicia.

- Debemos buscar algún escondrijo en la parte posterior del castillo.

- ¿Quién vigilará la entrada por dentro?- insistía ella.

- Son demasiadas preguntas, linda- dijo el Sombrerero- habrá que ir descubriendo como llegar al lugar donde escondió ese objeto. Ven…

Un chasquido de los dedos del Sombrerero hizo aparecer ante sus ojos a Chessur.

- Qué tal, Chess- dijo Tarrant.

- ¿Me necesitaban?

- Mucho…

- Claro- siguió Chessur- siempre alguien con facilidad para evaporarse es necesario en éstas circunstancias- dijo con voz sensual.

- Necesitamos que nos ayudes a entrar al castillo.

- Con gusto.

Y ni corto ni perezoso se colocó sobre el cuello de Alicia.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó ella.

- Tú…relájate…-dijo él…

Al punto, entrecerró los ojos y en breve ya estaba en el patio del castillo.

Luego fue el turno del Sombrerero, y por último, el sombrero con su listón llegó con la cabeza del incorpóreo gato que sonreía satisfecho de haber ayudado.

- Gracias, Chessur, no sé qué haríamos sin ti- dijo Tarrant.

- Nada, amigos…nada podrían hacer sin mí…

Alicia sonrió. El Gato de momento se negaba a devolver el sombrero a su dueño. La chica lo conminó:

- Chessur…

- Está bien- dijo el gato acariciando el sombrero de nueva cuenta con cuidado, y haciendo un gesto como si le costara desprenderse de él- un día tendré uno como ese…

Ya dentro del patio escucharon el cabalgar del caballo infernal de aquel oscuro caballero.

- Ven, linda…escondámonos y tratemos de entrar por un resquicio.

Intentaron entrar por una rendija pero el Sombrerero pudo cruzar sin problemas. Cuando Alicia estaba por lograrlo el relincho del caballo de aquel ser demoniaco le heló la sangre en las venas.

- Buen día, hermosura- dijo el Caballero Negro- ¿a qué debo el honor de que esta hermosa damisela haya entrado a mi castillo?

Alicia se turbó ligeramente y luego dijo.

- Me han hablado de usted, milord…deseaba conocerle…disculpe que haya entrado de ésta manera…

Al parecer el Caballero Negro no la había reconocido. Tal vez porque nunca la conoció.

- Está bien…ven hermosura…ven a mi castillo…serás mi invitada de honor…

El Sombrerero del otro lado escuchó todo. Por lo menos ahora ya sabía que Alicia estaría en el castillo. Ahora tenía que cuidar de ella con muchos sigilo y precaución.


	18. Capítulo 18 Mentiras

Cap. 18 Mentiras

El castillo oscuro se erguía imponente y terriblemente poderoso. Sin embargo, tan sólo había sido fundamentado en la promesa de la devastación en Underland a manos de su Caballero Oscuro…un ser verdaderamente oscurecido por el odio y que, en su afán de poderío, había sometido a creaturas inocentes y estaba a punto de terminar con la vida de todos los de Underland, si no era detenido a tiempo.  
Alicia apenas si tuvo tiempo de observarlo. No parecía horrendo, parecía terriblemente odioso. Su rostro desencajado ocultaba la verdadera naturaleza que su persona encerraba. Alicia podía presentir que tal vez ese hombre había sufrido mucho. Y sin embargo, le era un tanto familiar. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero le parecía que era como la contraparte de Tarrant…no había colorido en él…era totalmente sobrio, extremadamente para el gusto de Alicia…imponente y erguido pretendía infundir miedo, sin darse cuenta que más que eso, lograba infundir lástima.  
Avanzó con Alicia una vez que, a caballo, entraron al castillo. El caballero oscuro ayudó a descender a Alicia de su caballo y contemplándola un segundo, se quedó contemplando la blancura impoluta de su rostro…le parecía increíble que tanta pureza pudiera albergarse en el corazón de una mujer. Alicia apartó su rostro con horror. El hombre pareció sentirse un tanto ofendido.  
- Veo que no te agrado…en lo más mínimo- masculló el Caballero.  
- No…-resolvió ella sin mirarlo siquiera.  
El Caballero fue insistente y dio varias vueltas alrededor de Alicia para ubicar su mirada. Alicia temblaba por dentro, pero ya no tenía tanto miedo como antes.  
- Dijiste que querías conocerme…-susurró el Caballero Oscuro acariciando con el dorso de la mano el mentón de Alicia- y no veo…tu interés por ningún lado.  
- Me habían hablado de usted…pero…no creí que realmente podría conocerlo…y mucho menos que sería usted…como lo es…  
El Caballero se aproximó aún más a Alicia y soltó un dejo de su aliento cargado de voluptuosidad y de odio.  
- Hueles delicioso…tienes un aroma…completamente exquisito- dijo soltando una sonrisa maquiavélica.  
Alicia trató de no temblar. Así que sonrió a su vez, inclinándose para tratar de ocultar el temor que aquel hombre le infundía.  
- Y bien, dime…¿qué cosas tan horrendas te han contado de mí?- preguntó él.  
- Pues que…vive usted solo aquí y que…pretende acabar con Underland.  
El Caballero se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del saco y gritó:  
- ¡Todos están en contra mía! Se han confabulado para tejer historias alrededor de mi persona…cuando yo solamente estoy tratando de realizar un solo sueño…  
- ¿Y…cuál es ése?- preguntó Alicia nerviosamente.  
- Hacer renacer Underland…ahora se llamaría Darkland…¿no te gusta el nombre?- preguntó tratando de acercar su rostro al de Alicia.  
Ella trató de aguantar el horror que le provocaba e insistió.  
- Suena…interesante…¿y cómo piensa reconstruir el país?  
- Es sencillo…primero tengo que doblegar a cierta persona…la Reina Blanca…ella es la primera que debe ceder a mis ofrecimientos…y tras ella…el Sombrerero Loco…ese idiota que cree tener la sartén por el mango, pero que sólo es un cretino…un estúpido soñador que piensa que puede alcanzar el cielo con las manos…  
Le dolía mucho a Alicia escuchar la forma en que el Caballero se expresó de Tarrant, era hiriente y engreído. Alicia añadió:  
- ¿No le gustan esa clase de personas?  
- No…a decir verdad, no? Y dime…¿no te gustaría habitar este hermoso castillo?  
- Pues…es hermoso…-comenzó a mentir.- Tiene…buen gusto…aunque creo que le faltan algunos ajustes…  
- Así lo creo yo también- continuó él.- Quería que lo habitara una mujer con agallas…  
- ¿Cómo Iracebeth?- preguntó Alicia.  
- No…alguien con más carácter y valentía…Iracebeth era un pobre enferma de egoísmo…yo necesito a alguien más hermosa…  
Alicia tembló un segundo.  
- ¿Y a todo esto…cual es tu nombre, linda?-preguntó el Caballero Oscuro.  
- A…Ada…  
- Ada…corto y fácil de pronunciar…Ada…eres bellísima…tú podrías ser mi nueva princesa…pero no podría traerte aquí, hasta que no haya vencido a mis enemigos y no haya acabado con la vida de la peor de todas…Alicia…  
La chica se conmocionó interiormente. Era demasiado para soportarlo. En su propia cara le había dicho que la quería muerta. Avanzó lentamente tratando de darle la espalda de nuevo. Pero el Caballero se acercó a ella de nueva cuenta.  
- Ven…no me digas que no te agrado ni un poco.  
Alicia fijó su mirada en él. Tenía ojos arrogantes, llenos de odio y de deseo. Trató de contenerse para no llorar. Y comenzó a mentir.  
- Está bien…te ayudaré a conseguir lo que deseas…si tú quieres…yo sé dónde está Alicia…  
- ¡Bien! – gritó el Caballero.- ¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer?  
- Voy a tratar de acercarme a ella a través de…el Sombrerero Loco…  
- Pero necesito matarlo…  
- Antes de eso…déjame intentar acercarme a ese tipo…lo enamoraré y cuando lo haya conseguido…lo entregaré en tus manos…¿estás de acuerdo, mi señor?  
El orgulloso Caballero no sospecho nada, así que creyó en las palabras de la chica.  
- Bien, Ada…así lo haremos…pero…recuerda una cosa…tú debes ser mia…sólo mía…¿entendiste?  
- Claro…-dijo ella tratando de sonreírle de forma furtiva.

Dentro del castillo, El Sombrerero Loco se abría paso para avanzar por las cámaras. Tenía miedo por Alicia. No estaba seguro de lograr que aquel nefasto Caballero fuera capaz de respetarla. Tarrant avanzó con mayor rapidez por los pasillos del palacio. Bajó por unas escaleras y al llegar al fondo, encontró un pasadizo que parecía llevar a varias habitaciones. Una de ellas debía ser la del Caballero Oscuro.  
Había toda clase de oscuros seres pintados en varias partes del lugar. Le provocaban demasiado horror tan sólo de mirarlos por dos segundos. Pero trató de ser más valiente y entrar en la cámara del Caballero.  
Dentro había una urna que parecía esconder algún objeto. Ahí fue dónde pensó podría esconder el caballero sus tijeras.  
Sin embargo, escuchó ruido de escolta.  
Se escondió detrás de una cortina. Salió por otro juego de habitaciones. Ahí vio al Caballero en persona que escoltaba a Alicia hasta una habitación azul oscuro. Cuando el hombre la dejó, Tarrant se coló por un lado de la pared, sin ser visto.  
Dentro Alicia trataba de contener la horrenda desesperación. Se arrellanó entre las almohadas azules cuando sintió los pasos de él del otro lado de la puerta.  
- Soy yo, linda…-susurró Tarrant.  
Alicia comenzó a llorar y dijo suavemente.  
- Estoy aquí, pero…no puedo abrir. No sé si estoy encerrada con llave.  
- No te preocupes- dijo el Sombrerero.  
Sacó de entre sus cosas un juego de agujas y con una de ellas insertada en la chapa intentó abrirla.  
Al fin, Tarrant abrió la enorme puerta y estrechó a Alicia en sus brazos.  
- ¿Qué te ha hecho?- preguntó él.  
- Nada…todavía…Tarrant…quiere matarme…sólo que no sabe quién soy yo…le dije que…lo ayudaría…para conseguir sus planes, pero será todo lo contrario.  
- Lo sé- dijo él, comprendiendo.- No te asustes…  
- Creo que lo mejor sería que te escondieras…si te encuentra te matará…  
- Tal vez, pero no pienso dejarte sola.  
- Ya sé…le pediré que me deje salir para que nos reunamos y así pueda comenzar mi plan…  
- Sí…espero que lo decida…antes de que…  
Alicia puso su mano en los labios del Sombrerero y le dio un suave beso que los consoló a ambos. Pero el miedo se seguía cerniendo sobre Alicia y Tarrant. ¡Quién sabe si podrían salir bien librados!


	19. Capítulo 19 Escudo de Armas

Cap. 19 Escudo de armas

Tarrant dijo a Alicia:

- Debes permanecer en esta horrenda habitación mientras tanto…yo vigilaré fuera…

Alicia hubiera querido pedirle que la sacara de aquel lugar tan oscuro y horrible, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo sin exponerlos a los dos.

- Eso me temo…pero trataré de estar tranquila…no voy a dejar que por culpa mía ese hombre te hago algo.

El Sombrerero se sorprendió de la valentía de Alicia.

- ¿Por qué siempre eres tan valiente…o tan necesitada de protección?

- Porque…trato de ser ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, cuando se necesite…

- Por eso te amo tanto…-suspiró el Sombrerero.- Debo irme…pero estaré pendiente de ti…descansa, tienes que estar tranquila, aún falta lo peor, linda…

Alicia le dio un beso en los labios y se acomodó entre sus brazos un segundo. Luego se apartó para dejar que él pudiera esconderse sin problemas.

Tarrant buscó cobijo en una de las habitaciones contiguas. Avanzó por pasillos muy oscuros…por tenebrosos y asquerosos pasadizos, cubiertos de legajos de polvo y telarañas. Nadie, en mucho tiempo, había visitado aquellos rincones, que más parecían mazmorras que habitaciones. En uno de los recovecos un viejo escudo de armas yacía en el suelo. Le dio algo de temor levantarlo. Pero lo que aquel escudo representaba era algo no muy lejano para él.

Encontró cerca de ahí un viejo camastro. Con cuidado dejó su sombrero en una repisa y se dispuso a encontrar el sueño. Sin embargo, aquel camastro era duro y rechinaba demasiado. Usó un poco de paja suelta para conformar una almohada que no tenía nada de cómoda o mullida.

Comenzó a encontrar el sueño para despejar su mente. Era difícil…había sido un día de grandes emociones…encontrar a Alicia…saber lo que aquel hombre estaba tramando…llegar hasta su castillo, saber que ahora ella estaba prácticamente presa en las garras del oscuro Caballero…demasiadas para un hombre con la sensibilidad y la inquietud a flor de piel como él. En otras circunstancias, tanta presión hubiera acabado inmediatamente con sus nervios. Pero ahora, curiosamente, se encontraba más sereno que de costumbre. Aún recordaba los cardenales que los esbirros de Iracebeth y el mismo Ilosovich Stayne habían infligido en sus carnes cuando lo torturaron para conocer el paradero de Alicia. Había sido una noche horrible entre los caballeros rojos…pero ahora, lo que se cernía parecia aún más negro.

Alicia seguía con la preocupación latente de que el Caballero Negro encontrase al Sombrerero por sorpresa antes de que pudieran quitarle las tijeras doradas de éste. Ella tenía que colaborar en ello, tratando de encontrarlas antes que ese hombre la pescara. ¿Pero…dónde podría tenerlas? Comenzó a revisar entre todo lo que había en aquella oscura y siniestra habitación.

La cama era mullida pèro el carácter tétrico le causaba verdadero insomnio y mucho temor. Debía permanecer despierta mucho tiempo para impedir que las pesadillas comenzaran a llegar a su mente. ¿Mente? ¡Qué palabra! Algo ya completamente ajeno para el Sombrerero y tan necesario aún…tener que usar la mente para evitar que aquel oscuro personaje acabara con ellos de forma irremediable. ¿Pero cómo usarla? Tal parecía que los únicos gramos de inteligencia o madurez que se necesitaban para dicha empresa, eran proporcionados solamente por ella. Pero las ganas de salir avante, el ferviente deseo de vencer al Caballero Negro y el amor eran cosas que El Sombrerero Loco tenía a manos llenas, tal vez más que ella y que estaba segura que en el momento oportuno saldrían a flote. Aún tenía algo que el Sombrerero llamó "muchez" o "muchosidad"…términos completamente fuera de contexto en su propio léxico pero en el de Underland parecía ser una palabra con una perfecta definición: valor…algo que ella, gracias al Sombrerero, precisamente, había aprendido a tener.

Comenzó a quedarse dormida. El tiempo era raro en los sueños…eso podría resultar en un día o en una semana completa, tal vez. Debía tener cuidado con dormir demasiado.

En tanto Tarrant despertó sobresaltado. No pudo conciliar el sueño, puesto que varias ratas recorrieron su lugar, paseándose nerviosas por una de las esquinas de la habitación. Tarrant puso un gesto de desagrado y otro de miedo. Al poco rato, después de temblar un poco ante la presencia de aquellos seres, trató de calmarse. Sin embargo, justo a tiempo, alguien le ayudó a vencer el temor.

- Pensé que me necesitarías…-susurró una voz varonil.

- Vaya…pero si eres tú, Chessur- dijo Tarrant.

- Aquí estoy de nuevo. Sabes que estoy viviendo en el castillo por ratos…tratando de conocer los planes inicuos de ese…oscuro individuo, antes de que los Growins comiencen a hacer de las suyas en Underland.- contestó orgulloso de su aparentemente noble misión.

- Y dime…¿cómo va todo para el resto en la reunión del té?

Chessur contestó:

- Te diré que bien. Rohan nos avisó a tiempo por qué lado venían los Growins y pudimos escondernos antes de que nos encontraran.

- Pero…si tú y Rohan no se pueden ver ni en pintura.

- Sabes que ese sabueso es un tanto irritable…

- Y tú eres un poco…intratable- murmuró El Sombrerero.

- Vuelves a decir algo así…y dejo de ayudarte en esto, Tarrant- dijo el gato cruzándose de brazos, volviendo la cara hacia otro lado.

- No lo tomes, así, Chessur- continuó El Sombrerero.- Sabes que eres muy importante en todo Underland, especialmente para Alicia y para mí.

- Por cierto…¿dónde está esa linda criatura?- preguntó el gato insistentemente.

- Está…en una habitación cercana…prácticamente presa del Caballero Negro.

- ¡No puede ser!- exclamó en voz baja el gato.- ¿Pero…cómo pudo pasar algo así?

- No te preocupes…ese hombre desconoce todavía la personalidad de Alicia, él cree que es alguien más…sabes que él nunca la ha visto.

- Es verdad…ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de ver bien el Oraculum…-continuó el gato de Cheshire.

- Oye…ahora que lo mencionas es cierto…yo lo he visto pero…lo que no entiendo…¿qué significa el escudo de armas que aparece al final?

- Yo tampoco lo sé…-añadió sereno el Gato.- Por cierto…¿esos pequeños…animalitos no te dejan dormir?-

Las ratas dijeron al Gato:

- Estamos aquí porque somos esclavas del Caballero…estamos condenadas a vivir aquí, de las sobras de la mesa del amo…

El Gato las miró con algo de ternura.

- Entonces…¿permitirán que las libre…de tan ingrata y dura…esclavitud?

Las ratas dijeron al unísono:

- Mejor será…por lo menos alguien lo disfrutará.

El Sombrerero observó:

- ¿Estarás cerca?

- En cuanto termine…de cenar…me esconderé…Fairfarren, Tarrant- contesto el gato mientras observaba de reojo a sus pequeñas presas.

Tarrant cerró los ojos. Deseaba entregarse ligeramente al sueño aunque fuera un rato.

La mañana siguiente, Alicia se despertó temprano. Una vez de haberlo hecho, encontró a una mucama lista para vestirla. Una mujer delgada de ojos profundos y andar cadencioso que se dispuso a arreglar sus ropas.

-Milord desea que baje a desayunar con él…así que…para eso he venido.

- Dígale a milord que me siento indispuesta.

La mujer sonrió de forma malévola.

- Creo que eso…no va a ser posible…milord tomaría como una…grave ofensa que milady se negara a tomar el desayuno con él…así que…me ha ordenado que la lleve ahora o..ahora…

Alicia pensó que estaba en graves problemas. Así que se decidió a tomar el desayuno con aquel oscuro hombre.

Cuando la mujer comenzaba a vestirla, la primera prenda que apareció ante sus ojos fue un corsé.

- Señorita…¿podría hacerme el favor de permitirme vestir sola?

La mujer indagó:

- ¿Por qué no desea que lo haga yo? Soy una perfecta dama de arreglo…

- Lo sé…no lo dudo- mintió- pero…me sentiré más cómoda si yo misma me arreglo para milord…

La mucama continuó.

- Está bien…pero si milord llega a preguntarle algo de su arreglo, le dirá la verdad…que fue usted misma quien se arregló…

- Claro…pierda cuidado…ahora…haga favor de retirarse.

La mujer extraña abandonó la habitación que ocupaba Alicia.

Mientras se cepillaba el cabello, un escudo de armas apareció ante sus ojos. Estaba empotrado en la pared y se veía claramente a través del espejo. Alicia avanzó un poco para tratar de tocarlo.

De pronto, un llamado a la puerta la asustó.

- ¿Quién?- preguntó sobresaltada.

- Soy yo, milady Ada…el Caballero del castillo…

Alicia, ahora llamada Ada, contestó:

- Estoy terminando de arreglarme…bajaré en un rato…

En breves minutos, Alicia bajó de la habitación, lista para tomar el desayuno con aquel hombre en una gran y larga mesa. Había de todo, pero el mejor manjar era nada mientras tuviera que tomarlo con aquel hombre tan mezquino y ruin. Tomó asiento lo más lejos que pudo, pero el Caballero tomó su mano, la besó y dijo:

- Ese lugar no, milady…tiene que ser aquí…junto a mí…

Alicia hizo una venia…tenía que aceptar muy a su pesar.

Probó con dificultad cada bocado, ya que el hombre la observaba cuidadosamente. Cuando ya iba algo avanzado el desayuno, dijo:

- Ven hermosa…te presentaré a un invitado especial…creo que ya lo conoces…pero te dará mucho gusto saber que precisamente hoy llego a mi palacio…

Alicia tembló…¿y si el hombre había encontrado al Sombrerero? Si eso había pasado…las cosas se complicarían…


	20. Capítulo 20 Invitado especial

Cap. 20 Invitado especial

La gran puerta que separaba el comedor de las demás piezas se entreabrió. Alicia cerró los ojos…no estaba dispuesta a ver de nuevo a Tarrant encadenado frente a ella y ahora por culpa de aquel oscuro ser, y mucho menos ahora que había develado los sentimientos que albergaba para el Sombrerero.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula, aunque no tanta como si hubiera sido quien ella creía…pero no…no era el Sombrerero…era Chessur…

- Buen día a todos…-dijo con algo de inseguridad.

Alicia respiró y con un guiño indicó al gato que no soltara ni una sola palabra.

El Caballero Oscuro inició:

- Te presente, mi querido gato a Ada…mi nueva compañera en el Castillo.

- Oh…milady Ada- dijo el gato haciendo una ligera reverencia.- No sé si la conozco, pero si no es así…es un gran gusto poder decirle que…es un honor para mí conocerla ahora…

Alice sonrió bajando la cabeza y rogando que nada malo sucediera en aquel desayuno.

Chessur ocupó uno de los extremos de la mesa, mientras el caballero oscuro no dejaba de contemplarla y de acariciar de vez en cuando de manera furtiva su mano. Alicia trataba a cada momento de apartarla y hacía alguna señal al gato para que interrumpiera al Caballero cuando el peligro se presentaba.

- ¿Y bien…qué información me tienes sobre la Resistencia de las Tierras Bajas?- interrogó el Caballero Oscuro.

- Nada…todavía…aunque…ya tengo detectados a aquellos que pudieran causar algún problema, milord…

El Caballero sonrió de lado y continuó con el interrogatorio.

- ¿Y…qué sabes sobre…El Sombrerero Loco…?-

Chessur se armó de valor para la dar la respuesta que aquel caballero esperaba.

- Pues…parece que está cerca…pero…aún no sabemos exactamente dónde puede estar.

- ¿Ya buscaron a Alicia?

- Eso es lo que están haciendo todos…están advertidos de que, si la ven, la atrapen cuanto antes.

El Caballero se puso de pie y señaló:

- Así debe ser…Alicia debe pagar por haber asesinado al Jabberwocky…y el Sombrerero por haber ayudado a su deceso…Mirana deberá ceder la corona para que yo pueda ser el nuevo rey de Underland, o Darkland…mejor dicho.

El Gato de Cheshire se atrevió a preguntar:

- Milord…puedo saber…¿por qué le tenéis tanto odio al Sombrerero?

El Caballero percibió un poco de duda en el gato pero respondió.

- Me causa un poco de confusión tu pregunta pero…igual la contestaré…puede parecerles extraño pero…algo muy importante nos une a Tarrant y a mí.

Alicia esperó con ansiedad que el Caballero Oscuro explicara la naturaleza de aquel vínculo.

- Hace años…encontré evidencias de que Tarrant y yo…somos parientes…soy uno de los únicos descendientes del Clan Hightop, que pudimos escapar…pero…al notar que nuestro clan había desaparecido tratamos de juntarnos. Ninguno quiso volver a Underland. Sólo Tarrant permaneció fiel al servicio de Mirana…en lugar de volver con el resto.

Alicia entonces comprendió que había una equivocación. El Caballero Negro pensaba que Tarrant era un cobarde al haber permanecido al lado de la reina Blanca. Pero ella tenía que hacer algo para evitar que el Caballero continuara con aquella venganza sin razón.

- Milord- hizo una pequeña intervención- ¿crees que vale la pena que…desgastes tus energías por tratar de acabar con alguien de tu propio clan?

El Caballero sonrió veladamente. Alicia creyó por un momento que se molestaría con ella pero no fue así. En lugar de eso, le explicó con suma sensualidad:

- No, hermosura…no vale ya la pena…tú porque no conoces todavía al Sombrerero…es por eso que opinas así…pero aún te falta mucho para ser una gran dama Oscura.

Alicia asintió con sumo temor. El Caballero no estaba dispuesto a negociar de ninguna forma para acabar con aquella terrible venganza sin fundamento.

Chessur estaba al tanto de todo y lo que hablaran en el desayuno era suficiente para poner sobre aviso a Tarrant.

En tanto, el Sombrerero se escondió tratando de ubicar en la medida de lo posible a Alicia. Pero…aquel escudo de armas fue algo que lo hizo perder un momento el tiempo. Se acercó a él y sacando un viejo dije que llevaba prendido a su sombrero encontró la naturaleza del porqué le era tan familiar.


	21. Capítulo 21 El Clan Hightop

Cap. 21 El Clan Hightop

- ¡El Escudo de armas del clan Hightop! – exclamó en voz baja el Sombrerero mientras contemplaba aquel dije. Entonces…puede ser que el Caballero sea parte de los nuestros…pero…¿por qué está en nuestra contra? Esto es…demasiado extraño.

Escondido como estaba podía investigar por su cuenta para tratar de investigar qué pasaba con Alicia. Esperó a que el día clareara para poder conocer el castillo sin ser visto.

En tanto ella salía con el caballero Oscuro hacia el exterior del castillo para dar un paseo por el lugar.

- ¿Qué te parecen los jardines?- preguntó el Caballero a Alicia.

Ella se sentía presa en ese lugar…los jardines le recordaban a Iracebeth y su tiranía, no había nada de atrayente en ese césped seco, con árboles retorcidos y secos…una gran tristeza se apoderaba de aquel lugar.

- Me parece que…es tan…sombrío…digno de usted, mi señor- dijo con sinceridad.

- Gracias…a mí también me lo parece, no me gustaría que fuera de otra manera, sin embargo, cuando tu corazón se torne completamente oscuro para mí…ese día…este lugar adquirirá un tono mucho más sombrío, digno de nuestro amor…-concluyó el Caballero acariciando el mentón de Alicia.

Pero ella estaba segura de que, en cuanto se quedara sola podría organizar aquel plan para extraer del castillo las tijeras doradas del Sombrerero.

El Caballero salió del castillo para entrenar fuera a los Growins y realizar así una reunión secreta.

Cuando eso sucedió, Alicia recorrió el castillo para buscar a Tarrant. Al primero que encontró fue al gato de Cheshire.

- ¿Le tuviste miedo?- preguntó Chessur a Alicia.

- ¿Tú qué crees?- insistió ella.- Realmente ese hombre tiene la capacidad de amedrentarme…pero tenemos que ser más inteligentes que él. ¿Dónde está Tarrant?- preguntó.

- Aquí estoy- dijo El Sombrerero junto a ellos.

Alicia lo abrazó efusivamente mientras el Sombrerero acariciaba el cabello dorado de la chica. El gato dijo a Tarrant.

- Acabamos de enterarnos de algo que no creerás…

- Si es lo mismo que yo sé, entonces las cosas podrían ser más fáciles.

- Vamos a un lugar seguro para hablar…-dijo Alicia mientras todos se dirigían al escondite del Sombrerero.

Mientras tanto en Marmoreal, las cosas no eran para nada alentadoras. El Caballero no había perdido el tiempo y, acompañado de los Growins entró en el castillo de Mirana sin reparo alguno amedrentando a los súbditos de la Reina Blanca.

- Por fin nos volvemos a ver las caras, Mirana- dijo el Caballero.

- Gualterius…-dijo ella sintiendo una opresión en su pecho.- ¿Por qué…?

- Tu caballero nos abandonó…cuando el Jabberwocky acabó con casi todos los nuestros, tú no hiciste nada para defendernos…sólo esperaba que ella cayera para cobrar venganza…

- Sabías que yo…tú también me querías…-soltó la Reina con ánimos de hacer comprender al Caballero Oscuro que lo que hacía estaba mal y recordando asimismo, algo que parecía unirnos desde mucho tiempo antes.

El Caballero en el salón del trono dijo a Mirana.

- ¿Podemos…hablar en privado?

Mirana dijo a sus súbditos con gentileza.

- ¿Podrían dejarme unos momentos a solas…?

- Enseguida, su majestad- dijeron los súbditos.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Mirana preguntó a Gualterius:

- Dame garantías de que tus Growins no intentarán nada contra mi gente.

- Todavía no es tiempo…-dijo él acariciando el cabello de Mirana con el dorso de su mano para luego apartarlo y mirarse las uñas.- No sucederá nada…a menos de que cedas…no te costaría nada.

Mirana lo miró con dulzura y dijo:

- Gualterius…¿ya olvidaste que…tú y yo nos amábamos?

El Caballero Oscuro la miró por encima de su hombro y dijo:

- Eso…creo que a ti dejó de importarte-

Mirana derramó un par de lágrimas blancas como la nieve y preguntó:

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? No sabes cuánto sufrí cuando no volví a saber de ti…creí que habías muerto…Tarrant me dio la fuerza para creer que había esperanza cuando todo parecía perdido…

- Tarrant…Tarrant…siempre Tarrant…ya podías dejar de mencionarlo en alguna ocasión.

- No tendrías que ponerte así…El Sombrerero es de tu familia.

- ¡Por mi maldita desgracia!- gritó el Caballero- pero eso no me impedirá acabar con Underland y convertirlo en un lugar mejor.

Mirana suplicó con una dulce mirada:

- En recuerdo de lo que pudo haber sido, Gualterius, desiste…tal vez ahora…podríamos volver a empezar.

La voz y la mirada de Mirana comenzaban a doblegar la voluntad del Caballero…pero era ya demasiado orgulloso y al parecer no habría forma de evitar su venganza.

- ¡No! No desistiré en este empeño…estoy dispuesto a todo por ser el nuevo rey…nada ni nadie podrá detenerme…cuídate Mirana…te estaré vigilando…

Mientras tanto, Alicia, Tarrant, el Gato de Cheshire y McTwisp conversaban. Tarrant dijo a todos:

- Descubrí que el escudo de armas que el Caballero esconde pertenece al clan Hightop…él debe ser uno de los nuestros…y hay que averiguar a qué parte de la familia pertenece…

- Claro- dijo Alicia- pero no se me ocurre nada.

El gato observó.

- Como el Caballero no te conoce tú podrías ser el vínculo que permitiera llevar a cabo los planes…

- ¿Y si me dejo atrapar?- preguntó Tarrant.

- Eso es lo que espera el Caballero- comentó Alicia.- Tiene que haber algo más…

- No se me ocurre algo mejor…tal vez Alicia podría ayudarme…-dijo el Sombrerero teniendo en la "mente" alguna idea no tan descabellada.


	22. Capítulo 22 Trampa oculta

Cap. 22 Trampa oculta

Gualterius, el Caballero Oscuro volvía a su Castillo con un gran pesar. Ver de nuevo a Mirana y escucharla hablar de esa manera removía en su interior un sentimiento que creía dormido. Recordaba aquel tiempo en el que, cuando las reuniones en la corte se celebraban, el clan Hightop siempre se encontraba junto a la Reina Blanca en primer término, compartiendo las decisiones de Mirana y escuchando la manera en que la Reina se dirigía a sus súbditos con respeto y amabilidad. Gualterius era el cortesano que Mirana más apreciaba por su forma de ser, pero no sólo eso…había un sentimiento oculto que los unía a ambos. Tarrant lo sabía y siempre había motivado y ayudado a que Gualterius y la Reina Blanca estuviese juntos…muchos súbditos decían que hacían la pareja perfecta. Pero, cuando en aquella reunión el caballero de la Reina huyó dejándolos a todos a merced de la Sota y del Jabberwocky, la confianza de Gualterius en Tarrant y el cariño por Mirana se guardaron en el fondo de su ser, en la región más oculta, de tal forma que el odio y el resentimiento salieron a flote. Ahora, su único deseo parecía ser la venganza y la destrucción del país. Tal vez si antes de eso hubiera vuelto a Mirana una sola vez, podía haber creído que las cosas habrían sido diferentes. Pero ahora…estaba celoso de lo que él consideraba la predilección hacia Tarrant y estaba dispuesto a acabar con quien consideraba la peor espía de Mirana, Alicia.

¿Pero cómo encontrarla? Ni siquiera la conocía…¿cómo saber que era ella? Sólo a través de Tarrant, si lograba capturarlo podría saber el paradero de ella.

Alicia y el resto habían urdido un plan para poder engañar al Caballero Oscuro. Ésta aún preguntaba a Tarrant.

- ¿Recuerdas al Caballero Oscuro como alguien de tu familia?

- No estoy seguro- contestó Tarrant- me parece que lo recuerdo pero…no sé si es quien creo que es…sólo hablando con él podré darme cuenta si es quien creo que es.

- Con el plan que hemos fraguado, creo que tendrás esa oportunidad…sólo ten cuidado…no debemos dejar que esto se nos salga de las manos…-siguió Alicia abrazando al Sombrerero quien tenía temor por ella…debía encontrar la personalidad oculta del Caballero Oscuro cuanto antes.

Cuando el mismo llegó al castillo, fue McTwisp quien se adelantó y dijo:

- Señor…tenemos a quien usted buscaba…

El Caballero sonrió irónico y fue conducido por el Conejo Blanco al lugar donde parecía estar Tarrant encadenado.

El Gato Sonriente vigilaba las entradas mientras Alicia se acercó donde él.

- Mi señor…-continuó haciendo una reverencia- se colocó una trampa para él y está ahora en el calabozo…cuando quieras puedes hablar con él…

Gualterius dijo a Alicia.

- Ada…princesa mía…por fin tenemos al enemigo en nuestras manos…debemos conseguir que nos diga lo que sabe.

- De eso no debes preocuparte…para eso me tienes a mí…yo puedo lograrlo…ya sabes mis intenciones.

El Caballero acarició con lascivia el rostro de Alicia y añadió:

- Lo sé…eres hermosa…diabólicamente hermosa…es…todo tuyo…espero que de una vez por todas me diga dónde está Alicia…

- Claro…cuenta con ello…mi señor…quisiera saber a qué vino…

- Debe estar buscando las Tijeras Doradas que le quité…pero nunca se las devolveré.

- Mi señor…si es necesario cuidarlas, dime dónde están que velaré para que nada les ocurra.

Gualterius negó:

- No es momento mi niña…no aún… te prometo que en cuanto tú no corras riesgo te diré dónde las tengo ocultas…por ahora…habrá que interrogarlo…iré yo primero…tú espera aquí.

El Caballero llegó donde Tarrant, que parecía maltrecho y cabizbajo. En cuanto lo vio pidió a un par de criados que lo dejaran solo.

- Vaya…hasta que nos volvemos a ver las caras, Tarrant…¿te acuerdas de mí?

Tarrant levantó la cabeza.

- ¿Gualterius? ¿Hermano?

El Caballero rechinó los dientes y continuó:

- Fuimos eso…antes de que me abandonaras por salvar a Mirana…

- Creí que tú lo harías…ibas a casarte con ella…

- ¡Sí! Pero ella te prefirió a ti…

- No es verdad- dijo Tarrant.

Pero Gualterius lo abofeteó y añadió.

-¡Cállate! No puedes negar que Mirana te gustaba…que todo lo que hacías era para ganarte su amor.

- Claro que no- dijo Tarrant algo cansado- siempre la respeté…ella es para mí casi una hermana…y tú, tú la amabas, tú eres quien con su actitud la está traicionando y condenando.

- ¿Tú qué sabes? ¿Por qué no me buscaron cuando el Jabberwocky nos atacó?

- Creímos que habías muerto…Mirana te lloró durante mucho tiempo…por eso nunca más volvió a pensar en el matrimonio…

Las palabras de su hermano tenían sentido. Pero estaba ofuscado y su orgullo era mayor.

- No importa ya…me vengaré de ti…pero primero…necesito que me digas…en dónde está…Alicia…

Tarrant bajó la cabeza al notar que Gualterius estaba detrás de él y respondió:

- Nunca…te lo diré…

Gualterius retó:

- Eso es lo que tú crees…tendrás que revelarme el paradero de Alicia…si no…será Mirana quien pagará las consecuencias…

El Caballero quería poner a Tarrant contra las cuerdas. Pero El Sombrerero tenía confianza en que el plan que había trazado con Alicia, daría buen resultado.


	23. Capítulo 23 Enfrentando al enemigo

Cap. 23 Enfrentando al enemigo

El Sombrerero estaba sorprendido de la forma en que Gualterius lo amenazaba.

- Si lo hubiera escuchado de la Maligna Reina Roja…lo habría creído…pero…¿de ti? ¿De ti, que decías amar a Mirana más que a tu propia vida?

- Ya lo ves…lo que hace el dolor en las personas…tú no sabes las noches que pasé sufriendo por ella…cuántas veces le dije que la quería…que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera…incluso le hice ver que yo deseaba ser su Caballero…el que la defendiera contra el Jabberwocky…y se negó…-dijo Gualterius con el rostro ensombrecido.

- Lo hizo porque no quería perderte…sabía que una persona con tu inteligencia y tus capacidades podía hacer cualquier cosa para hacerla feliz…menos dar su vida…ella no quería que tú dieras tu vida por ella…quería compartirla contigo…¿no te das cuenta?

Gualterius hizo un espacio en su mente para tratar de orden todo eso pero fue inútil. Todavia estaba muy ofuscado.

- No te creo…no quiero oírte más…tratas de torcer mi voluntad para que te libere y puedas ayudarla para que Underland siga siendo el lugar sombrío e inútil en el que ella lo ha convertido…pero no será así…no soy tan tonto como tú cres…hay en mí las agallas que no hubo en ti ni en ninguno de nuestro clan.

- Entonces…reconoces que perteneces o has pertenecido al Clan Hightop…-dijo Tarrant.

- ¿Y de qué serviría? Ya no queda nada para nosotros aquí…no somos nada, Tarrant…ya no formamos nada…n i clan, ni familia, ni tribu…no existimos…sólo como entes separados que buscan sobrevivir…

- Yo no…-dijo El Sombrerero con mucha seguridad.- Yo tengo ilusiones aún…tengo amigos…

- ¡Esos estúpidos animales…dementes igual que tú!- dijo con mofa el Caballero Oscuro.- ¿Crees acaso que el Lirón…o La Liebre de Marzo…o el gato Sonriente alguna vez serán capaces de dar la vida por ti…

- Tal vez…-contestó Tarrant- no se han visto en la necesidad todavía…pero estoy seguro que si fuera necesario lo harían…además…hay alguien más que ha demostrado que es capaz de dar la vida por quienes ella quiere…Alicia.

El gesto de Gualterius mudó de nueva cuenta…de una afectación y molestia pasó a un odio supremo.

- Has llegado al límite de mi paciencia…¿por qué te empeñas en nombrar a Alicia? ¿Por qué insistes en demostrar que esa tal Alicia es capaz de remediar todos los males de Underlan?

- Porque ya lo hizo una vez…porque ella fue quien ayudó a liberarnos de Iracebeth y su reino de terror…porque defendió valientemente Underland, arriesgando su propia vida…en cambio tú…¿qué estás haciendo por Underlan?

- Por Underland, nada realmente.- reconoció Gualterius.- Sino por Darkland…la nueva tierra que surgirá de las cenizas de Underland…una vez que haya obtenido el máximo poder.

Tarrant comenzó entonces con el plan.

- No podrás hacerlo sin la sangre de Alicia y la mía juntas.

- Lo sé- dijo Gualterius.- Pronto llegará ese día…si tú me permites que sepa el paradero de Alicia…

- No lo sabrás por mí…pero si me matas antes de tiempo…el poder de las Tijeras Doradas será inútil para ti…y tú no quieres eso ¿cierto?

Gualterius dijo a Tarrant.

- Veo que sabes demasiado…¿qué pretendes con esta charla estúpida, Tarrant?

- Nada…tan sólo tratar de abrirte los ojos y que entiendas que nada ganas…sin Alicia…¿qué tal si me liberas y la pongo en tus manos?

Eso fue tentador para él.

- ¿Por qué voy a pensar que lo harías?

- Porque…tal vez tú quieras ofrecerme algo a cambio.

Gualterius creyó ver en el rostro de Tarrant un dejo de ambición.

- Entonces…eso es lo que te mueve…creí que había algo de honradez…pero veo que a todos nosotros un interés oculto nos obliga a traicionarnos a nosotros mismos…un impulso que está dentro nuestro y que hace que seamos capaces de traicionar nuestras propias convicciones…

- No lo veas de esa manera, Gualtierus…sólo es una forma de supervivencia…

- Entonces…todo el discurso…

- Veo que no me has dejado otra salida…y yo no quiero morir…¿qué me darías a cambio?

Gualterius insistió con una pregunta.

- ¿Qué esperas o deseas que te dé? ¿Qué crees que yo podría ofrecerte?

Tarrant dijo:

- Dos cosas…reinar contigo y…ser yo quien tome la vida de Alicia para lograr hacer máximo el poder de las Tijeras…me necesitas para acabar con ella…

- ¿Y…lo harías?- preguntó Gualterius.

- Tal vez… tú eres de mi clan…de mi familia y quizás sería la oportunidad que esperamos para recuperar nuestro poder…tienes aliados entre los animales de Underland…

Gualtierus dijo:

- Bien…entonces hagamos un trato: tú me entregas a Alicia y permites que realice el ritual y yo te doy poder en Darkland para que reines junto conmigo…pero no creo que sea todo lo que quieres…

- No…-dijo Tarrant- quiero que respetes la vida de Mirana.

El Caballero Oscuro preguntó:

- ¿Por qué insistes en protegerla?

- Lo hago por ti…no por mí…o…¿te sentirías muy feliz de saber que murió por culpa tuya? ¿Qué el amor de tu vida murió por tu egoísmo y tu orgullo?

Gualterius hizo una pausa… tal vez Tarrant no pedía demasiado.

Alicia escuchaba fuera. No podía creer lo que oía. Pero todo lo que El Sombrerero había dicho era parte del plan que habían fraguado. El gato de Cheshire le dijo:

- No te preocupes linda…Tarrant sabe lo que hace…no te defraudará…

- No es eso lo que me inquieta…-dijo Alicia- sino que su vida corre peligro.

- Mientras Tarrant lucha…podemos intentar buscar las Tijeras Doradas ¿no crees?

- Apuesto a que tú sabes dónde están…-dijo ella.

Chessur negó.

- No del todo…pero podríamos llegar a donde la tienen quienes la custodian…

Alicia se decidió.

- Llévame…ya no tengo miedo a nada…


	24. Capítulo 24 Riesgos para Alicia

Cap. 24 Riesgos para Alicia

Alicia y Chessur se encaminaron hacia el Castillo donde Gualterius entrenaba a los Growins. El castillo de suyo era realmente tétrico. Cada punto estaba diseñado para causar terror…nadie se atrevía siquiera a entrar a aquel oscuro rincón de Underland.

- ¿Desde cuándo está este paraje?- preguntó Alicia.

- Desde una ocasión en que los Growins dominaron a los súbditos de Mirana y los obligaron a volver a Marmoreal…Mirana también sufrió mucho por ellos…muchos estaban realmente asustados…

El camino era sinuoso y difícil de recorrer…algunos claros ayudaban a vislumbrar la trayectoria y en otros, la oscuridad dominaba. Alicia pensaba que nunca había visto ningún lugar como ese…era prácticamente inhóspito y duro de cruzar…ni siquiera el reino de Iracebeth causaba tanto temor como el camino que llevaba al castillo Growin…y lo que podía esperarles podía ser aún peor.

Varios animales ponzoñosos circundaban los árboles que se abrían paso hacia aquel duro lugar. Chessur por momentos desaparecía ante el temor de toparse con alguna bestia. Hasta que por fin, a lo lejos vislumbraron el desierto de Crims cerca del cual el castillo Growin se erguía suntuoso y horrible.

Mientras tanto Gualterius ocupaba un viejo sillón cual si fuera trono. Observó con arrogancia a Tarrant y dijo:

- Bien, Sombrerero…tú y yo tenemos mucho que hacer…¿no te parece que hay que…organizar la forma de gobierno que llevará Darkland, ahora que sea conformada…y tú tendrás una gran participación.

Tarrant no profería palabra, pues estaba aún con cadenas en las muñecas y el rostro ligeramente desencajado.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Tarrant? Te veo algo…tenso.

El Sombrerero ocultaba la rabia que sentía por dentro, y tenía temor de que si Gualtierus lo exasperaba alguna de sus crisis podría desencadenarse y Alicia no estaba ahí para detenerlo.

Gualterius continuaba hablando:

- Ahora…todos se darán cuenta de lo que valgo…de lo que soy…de lo que significo como verdadero Caballero…empezando por Mirana…esa tonta debe reconocer lo que fui y debí haber sido desde entonces…nunca debió olvidarse de mí…yo debí haber sido el rey de Underland…

Tarrant se encendió y habló.

- Estás ebrio de odio…de venganza…nunca serás feliz.

- ¡No!- continuó Gualterius- nunca seré feliz mientras mi venganza no se haya consumado…pero tú dijiste que me ayudarías…

- Debo…sobrevivir…así que…dime por dónde quieres que comience…

Gualtierus avanzó por el gran salón, levantándose del sillón y siguió:

- Bien…ya que quieres saber en qué puedes comenzar a servir…debes ayudar a Ada a conseguir a Alicia…quiero…a Alicia…muerta…

Tarrant continuó:

- No…eso no lo puedo hacer…

- ¿Y por qué no? La sangre de Alicia y la tuya…pero hemos hecho un trato…quiero a Alicia viva de momento…y aquí…pronto.

El Sombrerero preguntó:

- Y…¿cómo esperas que la traiga…si me tienes encadenado?

Gualtierus miró por encima de su hombro y repuso:

- Está bien…irás con Ada en cuando vuelva para que vayan a buscar a Alicia…y volverán con ella…viva...

El Caballero ordenó a uno de los Growins que le quitara las cadenas. Tarrant quedó liberado y salió rumbo al exterior, en busca de Alicia.

Mientras tanto Alicia y Chessur ya estaban dentro del castillo…caminaron por un pasadizo secreto y llegaron a una serie de calabozos. En uno de ellos varios súbditos de Mirana permanecían encerrados.

Alicia preguntó al Gato:

- ¿Cómo podemos liberarlos?

- Sólo con las Tijeras- dijo uno de ellos- . Supimos que están resguardadas en un lugar secreto…no muy lejos de aquí…lo único más seguro es…engañar a los Growins y descubrir el lugar donde la esconden.

Chessur comentó:

- Y para eso…yo soy un experto.

- Perfecto- añadió Alicia- sólo hay que tener cuidado…habrá que recorrer varias partes del Castillo. Creo que hay una forma en la que puedo engañar a los Growins…

- Claro, amor- repuso el gato de Cheshire.- Esta misma noche tendremos que ubicar esas Tijeras…

En Marmoreal Rohan fue a ver a Mirana para ponerla al tanto de lo que sabía y escuchar a la Reina Blanca.

- Majestad- dijo el sabueso- he tardado pero ahora sé lo que está ocurriendo… Gualterius atrapó al parecer al Sombrerero y Alicia también está ahí…sólo que por ahora…se han dirigido al castillo Growin…

- No puede ser…-observó Mirana- Alicia está en grave peligro…ella no debe entrar a ese Castillo…si la descubren los Growins moriría irremisiblemente.

- ¿Qué harás, mi señora?- preguntó Rohan.

- Ir a hablar con Gualterius…es la única salida…


	25. Capítulo 25 El ofrecimiento

Cap. 25 El ofrecimiento

En cuanto Rohan dejó a Mirana, ésta convocó a una reunión con los altos dignatarios de Marmoreal.

- Súbditos queridos de Underland…desde los días del reinado de Iracebeth de Crims no habíamos tenido la opresión de un agente…de un enemigo tan maligno como lo es el Caballero Oscuro…debo ponerlos al tanto de lo que sucede…uno de los nuestros fue capaz de traicionarnos…de vulnerar nuestros principios de libertad y entregarse en manos de la ira, el orgullo y el egoísmo…ustedes recordarán al Clan Hightop…ese gran clan que le dio tanto auge, elegancia y valentía a Underland…

- Sí- repuso uno de los súbditos- prueba de él es el Sombrerero Loco…

- Así es- dijo Mirana juntando sus manos- pero no es él…él es una víctima más de otro de sus más queridos hermanos…Gualterius…

Los súbditos comenzaron a rumorear entre y sí y a preguntarse cómo era posible tal desaguisado.

- Milady Mirana- dijo uno de los miembros de la corte- eso parece…descabellado…no hemos visto a sir Gualterius desde hace mucho…¿cómo cree que pueda ser él quien…?

- Sí, hermanos- dijo la Reina Blanca- lamentablemente es él…Gualtierus, quien se atrevió a huir y una vez que pudo volver, lo hace en contra nuestra- explicaba con las manos a la altura del pecho, como siempre solía hacerlo.

- ¿Y qué es lo que vuestra Majestad nos recomienda?- preguntó una joven de la corte.

- Debemos proteger a quienes se arriesgan de nueva cuenta para vencer al mal que hace que Underland se vea sometido a la barbarie…-aclaró Mirana.- Tarrant y Alice están luchando, combatiendo a Gualterius con sus propias armas…y tratando de liberar a aquellos de nosotros que están presos en el Castillo de los Growins…pero…un gran riesgo está presente para Alice ahí…

Otro de los cortesanos insistió:

- Milady…diganos…¿qué haremos? ¿Cuál es el riesgo que lady Alice corre en ese lugar?

Mirana avanzó lentamente con delicadeza mirando a todos y comenzó a hablar, sentándose en su trono:

- Alice corre el riesgo de morir irremisiblemente, antes de poder concluir su misión y liberarnos junto con el Sombrerero de los males que el Caballero ha cernido sobre nuestra amada tierra…es por eso que les comunico que…iré a negociar personalmente con Gualterius…es necesario saber qué está dispuesto a dar o a negar a cambio de la libertad y la salud de nuestros salvadores…

Los súbditos aceptaron con dolor. Pero al ver la convicción de la noble Mirana, no tuvieron más que acatar sus órdenes.

- Manténganse unidos- les recomendó- en espera de noticias mías. Me debo dirigir al castillo oscuro antes de que los Growins descubran a Alicia, es por eso que ninguno de ustedes debe hacer nada por el momento hasta que no sepamos la postura de Gualterius…si lo hacen…podrían poner en peligro la vida de Tarrant o la de nuestra fiel libertadora…

La corte saludó y aceptó la propuesta. Ella les pidió dejarla un momento a solas para prepararse. Uno de sus fieles ministros le dijo:

- Mi señora…lamento recordárselo pero…no crea que Gualtierus es el mismo que usted amaba antes…su corazón se ha visto ahora mudado por el orgullo y la desesperanza.

Mirana permaneció en silencio con las manos juntas y luego dijo amablemente a su ministro:

- Mi querido consejero…tienes toda la razón, y no sabes cuánto sufre mi corazón por ello…pero estoy segura que el amor que Gualterius decía tenerme es más grande que su propia vida…es un amor eterno…y en nombre de ese amor, he de suplicar que negociemos para alcanzar la paz.

- Debes tener mucho cuidado, milady- dijo el consejero.- Gualterius podría tomar eso como una sublevación.

- No lo hará- dijo muy segura la Reina de Marmoreal- no lo hará….si aún recuerda el dulce amor que un día nos unió…

Mientras tanto Tarrant esperaba encerrado, ya sin cadenas, la llegada de Alicia. Y mientras lo hacía leía un par de jeroglíficos que habían pertenecido a su clan. Deseaba saber en qué momento el corazón de su hermano Gualterius se había visto ensombrecido y mudado a un ser tan terriblemente oscuro y egoísta. Capaz de las peores bajezas. Y deseaba con todo su corazón que Alicia estuviera a salvo de la ira de los Growins.

Avanzó por el largo pasillo del salón del "trono" donde El Caballero Oscuro ya se sentía amo y señor de la futura Darkland, cuando encontró viejos documentos donde Gualterius aún tenía propiedades y nombramientos de parte de Mirana…no sehabía deshecho de ellos…eran parte aún de su historia y no se desharía…tal vez por ahora…

Al poco rato llegó McTwisp con nuevas, cuidando que Gualterius no lo descubriera.

- ¿Qué ocurre, McTwisp?- preguntó El Sombrerero.

- Alice y Chessur están en el castillo Growin.

- ¡No puede ser!- observó Tarrant- debe tener mucho cuidado…si no lo hacen…Alice podría encontrar…la muerte…-dijo con preocupación.

- Como todos los tuyos, Tarrant- observó el Conejo Blanco.- Pero Chessur es inteligente e intrépido…estoy seguro que sabrá cuidar bien de Alice…están buscando tus tijeras doradas…

- En cuanto llegue tenemos que buscar la manera de sorprender a Gualterius para evitar que se salga con la suya…¿conoces alguna debilidad de él?

- Pues…si no me equivoco…odia el té…

- Vaya…siendo de la misma familia y odia el sabroso y exquisito té- dijo El Sombrerero- hay que hacerlo que beba algo para poder tenerlo controlado…

McTwisp buscó alguna yerba que sirviera como somnífero mientras Tarrant preparaba algún discurso que pudiera engañar a Gualterius para hacerlo caer. Alicia los ayudaría fingiendo estar de parte suya y todo podría solucionarse más rápido.

Pero esa noche, Gualterius notó que Ada no estaba. McTwisp le informó que la chica hacía una pesquisa para encontrar a Alicia. Gualtierus lo creyó. Y al quedarse solo una sombra blanca inundó la habitación, casi cegándolo.

- ¿Quién eres? ¡Lárgate, brillante visión!

La visión no se esfumó…en lugar de eso, la luz dio paso a la presencia de Mirana frente a él.

- Vengo a hacer la paz contigo, Gualterius…amor mío…-soltó la Reina Blanca con humildad.

Gualtierus sonrió de lado y añadió.

- ¿Por qué piensas que yo querría hacer la paz contigo?

- Por el amor que nos tenemos…que te tengo…aún…sé que dentro de ti, habita un ser con un corazón bondadoso…incapaz de dañarme…¿o me equivoco?

- Vete de aquí, Mirana…si no quieres que te arreste…-dijo Gualterius.

Pero Mirana se arriesgó y se acercó a él para darle un suave beso que hizo al Caballero Oscuro recordar otros tiempos. Entrecerró los ojos y estaba a punto de tomarla por la cintura cuando su orgullo se alzó como la espuma.

- Has venido a rescatar a Tarrant…por eso pretendes engañarme…pero no te servirá de nada…

- Eso no es así, amor…sé que me amas por sobre todas las cosas…y podemos ser aún felices…

Gualterius dudó…Mirana le decía con sinceridad que lo seguía amando…pero dejó que el egoísmo hablara por él.

- No te creo…guardias…encierren a Mirana en un calabozo…el más oscuro que haya…no quiero que su luz sea capaz de volver a inundar este castillo.

Mirana cerró los ojos. Parecía que Gualterius había ganado una batalla…pero no la guerra…


	26. Capítulo 26 Amores complicados

Cap. 26 Amores complicados

Al notar que habían pasado ya dos días y los súbditos de La Reina Blanca no habían tenido noticias, Rohan percibió que algo malo le había ocurrido. Así que fue con el ministro y éste lo envió:

- Rohan, tu padre fue muy valiente y ayudó a Mirana en una ocasión para encontrar al Caballero, a fin de derrocar a Iracebeth, y lo logró, ahora es tu turno, defender Underland contra los planes de Gualterius, antes de que acabe con la vida de nuestra amada Reina.

- Sí Mirana muere, la vida de todos los seres de Underland se acabará, las flores morirán, los animales también…eso es lo que necesitaría Gualterius- observó Rohan.

- Sin embargo- añadió el ministro- aún conservo la esperanza de que exista en el fondo del alma de Gualterius algún destello o vestigio del amor y la devoción que le profesaba a Mirana, que esa pequeña esperanza sea un aliciente en tu búsqueda, Rohan y que sea el baluarte que te impulse a rescatar a nuestra Reina y ayudar a Alicia y a Tarrant a evitar que nuestra amada tierra se vea sumida en las más densas tinieblas…

- Lucharé hasta el final, su Excelencia- repuso Rohan, con la plena convicción de lograr aquel difícil objetivo.

En el Calabozo del Castillo de Gualterius, Mirana, asustada contemplaba las paredes…aún no podía creer del todo que la nobleza de aquel valiente caballero que antaño fuera su más ferviente protector, se hubiera desvanecido totalmente, sin dejar rastros aparentes de su presencia. Sin embargo, aún muy dentro de él, ella podía percibir, por la fuerza del amor, lo poco que de su bondad quedaba. Se negaba a dar por muerto aquel cariño que tanta luz y alegría en un tiempo dieran a Underland, antes de que la dictadura de Iracebeth ensombreciera aquel país.

Afortunadamente, McTwisp ya estaba de vuelta y mientras rondaba los jardines algo secos del lugar, percibió una nueva presencia, un aura casi celestial que sólo podía provenir de alguien muy especial.

- No es de Alicia ni de Tarrant, aunque sus energías también son fuertes- se decía el Conejo Blanco a sí mismo- ésta energía es mucho más fuerte y diferente. Es de…la Reina Blanca…-concluyó.

Lo más rápido que sus pequeñas patas y su regordete cuerpo le permitían se deslizó por los pasillos del Castillo tratando de seguir la señal que aquella aura despedía.

No estaba en ninguna alcoba, ni en la cocina. No en el despacho ni en la sala de armas. McTwisp siguió el destello que por una de las salas se observaba hacia el interior del pasillo que conducía a los calabozos.

Corrió tratando de no hacer ruido y percibió la respiración agitada de Mirana que gemía en aquel rincón.

- McTwisp…-susurró la Reina Blanca.

- Mi reina- contempló el Conejo- ¿quién osó encerraros aquí?

- Gualterius…el amor de mi vida- sollozaba Mirana.

El Conejo Blanco hubiera querido decirle que realmente el Caballero Oscuro la seguía amando pero no podía precisarlo.

Mirana siguió hablando:

- Me encerró…quise venir a hacer las paces pero no quiso ni escucharme.

- No lo hará, mi real señora, no si no hay nada de por medio que pueda interesarle.

- No tengo nada a cambio que deba ofrecerle para hacer la paz.

- Que vos cedáis el trono, que abdiques, Mirana…

- No lo haré…no si la seguridad de Underland está en riesgo.

McTwisp añadió:

- Quisiera liberaros pero no tengo la llave del calabozo…

- No te preocupes, McTwisp…estoy bien.

- Sin embargo, no dudo que vuestros súbditos alarmados se pongan en marcha en vuestra búsqueda.

- Diles que no lo hagan, por favor, que no traten de rescatarme de momento, todavía tengo la esperanza de lograr hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

- Siempre tan buena, Mirana…ves luces en la oscuridad…

Mientras tanto Alicia y Chessur seguían tratando de encontrarel lugar donde los Growins tenían escondidas las tijeras del Sombrerero.

Bajaron por una serie de escalinatas y dieron contra una sala de combate. Sólo sombras oscuras combatían entre sí, materializándose y deshaciéndose frente a la pared.

- ¿Cómo vamos a cruzar?- sugirió Alicia.

- Déjamelo a mí- contestó decidido el gato de Cheshire- yo los distraeré mientras ubicas el lugar donde las Tijeras pueden estar. Recuerda que hay varios pobres súbditos de Mirana que esperan por ser liberados.

- Claro, Chessur…no lo olvidaré…

Chessur, entonces, se transformó en una sombra verde azul que se filtraba entre aquellas sombras…todos lo atacaban pero los confundía. Se dispersó de un lado a otro logrando que las sombras asustadas traspasaran las paredes mientras Alicia esperaba el momento de entrar en un cuarto oscuro que tenía por todo mobiliario una cómoda altísima con muchísimos cajones.

Avanzó con cuidado…sólo podía abrir las tres primeras…para alcanzar los demás necesitaría una estatura especial…

Tarrant, mientras tanto, revisaba los cuartos buscando alguna otra evidencia de algún secreto que Gualterius estuviera escondiendo y por el cual llegaran a predecir ese comportamiento tan extraño y demente.

Había encontrado títulos de propiedad y documentos del clan Hightop solamente. Pero debía haber algo más. Sin embargo recordó la aversión del Caballero al té. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? Gualterius no era así…el té era su bebida favorita. Pensó en engañarlo de alguna forma y obligarlo a tomarlo.

Gualterius entró de nueva cuenta en la cámara y lo mandó llamar. El Sombrerero estaba listo y avanzó parsimonioso.

- Hola, Tarrant- dijo Gualterius- ¿has comenzado tu plan?

- Estoy en eso- aseveró Tarrant- sólo que…esperaba a Ada para comenzarlo.

- Es verdad...pero no ha llegado espero que ya haya conseguido algo.

- Lo hará- aseveró Tarrant- pero, si no te molesta, me gustaría realizar una pequeña reunión, para el plan, ¿sabes?...habrá bocadillos, algunas bebidas espirituosas…

- Si crees que ahí se puede planear todo, adelante, lo permitiré…siempre y cuando no intentes traicionarme, porque no te lo voy a permitir…¿entendiste, Tarrado?- repuso Gualtierus encajando un cuchillo en la espalda del Sombrerero, lastimándolo.

El Sombrerero hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor.

- No te…preocupes…

Más noche el Sombrerero bajó acompañado de McTwisp a los calabozos. Ahí estaba Mirana.

- Milady- dijo el Sombrerero inclinando la cabeza y quitándose el Sombrero- ¿fue capaz?

- Sí…lo fue…pero, yo considero que…algo malo ha crecido en su corazón y lo comprime…

- Mirana…esto debe ser más grave…

- No lo creo…¿y Alicia?

- No sé…aún no tengo noticias suyas…espero que esta noche vuelva al Castillo, o no quiero ni pensar en lo que pueda suceder…


	27. Capítulo 27 Vísperas

Cap. 27 Visperas

Mirana dijo a Tarrant:

- Por favor, hagan todo lo que Gualterius les pida por ahora, por favor…

- ¿Por qué haces esto, Mirana?- preguntó el Sombrerero.

- Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que estoy haciendo…y por qué…él ha sido y será siempre…el amor más grande de mi vida.

El Sombrerero la miró con tristeza y se despidió de ella tomando sus manos. Luego huyó al interior del Castillo antes de que Gualterius volviera.

Alicia trataba de llegar hasta las cajoneras superiores. Pero decidió que primero abriría las inferiores con cuidado.

-Debo ser cuidadosa y procurar no hacer tanto ruido. Si tan sólo pudiera abrirlas- dijo jalando con fuerza hacia ella.

La manija del primer cajó estaba demasiado dura pero consiguió entreabrir…sin embargo, ahí no había nada.

Se descorazonó ligeramente y luego intentó abrir la siguiente. Esa manija era blanda, tal vez demasiada. Al tratar de jalarlo, un gusano se arrastró por el cajón, dejándolo sin manija. Alicia se asustó pero trató de recobrarse para no exhalar ni siquiera un suspiro que pudiera delatarla.

Chessur cuidaba el exterior para evitar que alguien pudiera descubrirlos.

Alicia, entonces, abrió el tercer cajón encontrando una bolsa pequeña que no le interesó abrir puesto que pensó que en semejante espacio tan pequeño no podrían caber las Tijeras del Sombrerero.

- Oh, ¿qué voy a hacer? Ya no alcanzo las demás…

Se sentó a llorar cuando reparó en la bolsilla de nueva cuenta, Al abrirla encontró un buen pedazo de Upelkuchen. Sus ojos centellearon de emoción. Probó un pedazo y comenzó a crecer hasta quedar a la altura del siguiente cajòn, encontrando un ejército de pájaros- lápiz que salieron corriendo.

Del siguiente salieron pájaros-sombrilla, tras haber comido otro pedazo. Lo mismo hizo con los siguientes cinco cajones hasta llegar al décimo. En él la chapa estaba cerrada con llave. De pronto reparó en ella. La pequeña llavecita dorada se hallaba en un cofrecito café de terciopelo azul.

Al fin entreabrió la puertita y logró quitar el sello. Luego abrió el cajón y ahí estaban las Tijeras, ahora para ella tan pequeña como su dedo pulgar.

Las trató con cuidado y las guardó, pero ahora se enfrentaba al problema de recobrar su estatura normal.

Mientras tanto el Sombrerero se encontraba ya junto a McTwisp preparando los detalles de la fiesta de té que había ideado llevar a cabo a fin de elaborar el supuesto plan que Gualterius esperaba.

McTwisp le preguntó:

-¿De veras piensas ayudar al Caballero Oscuro?

- Sabes bien que no, Conejo-continuó Tarrant- pero debo hacerle creer que sí, si es que no quiero morir antes de liberar a la Reina Blanca y a Alicia…la pobre está atrapada en su mentira y no puede salir a menos que tengamos las Tijeras Doradas. Conejo…¿dónde crees que esté ahora?

- No lo sé, pero espero que no esté en problemas, será muy difícil ayudarla si Gualterius la descubre.

El Sombrerero revisó el servicio de té, las galletas, el Battemberg, la mantequilla y el azúcar…

- Bien…creo que todo está listo.

En el Castillo de los Growins, Alicia seguía con el contratiempo de no poder regresar a su estatura normal. Aquella altura excesiva le recordaba la ocasión en que Iracebeth la había encontrado tras haber comido demasiado Upelkuchen.

Chessur llegó y no podía entrar, pues la excesiva estatura de Alicia bloqueaba la entrada.

-Estoy atrapada- murmuró Alicia con preocupación.

- No te preocupes, voy a robar un poco de Pishalver para devolverte a la normalidad…

Entonces el gato de Cheshire se aventuró a buscar en la cocina de Gualterius si había Pishalver para que Alicia lo probara.

Por fin un pequeño frasco en un anaquel superior le devolvió la tranquilidad, lo tomó con cuidado, sin embargo, la cantidad no iba a ser suficiente para el tamaño de Alicia, la situación se complicaba…


	28. Capítulo 28 La loca fiesta de té Parte I

Cap. 28 La loca fiesta de té

Para Alicia la situación dentro de aquella habitación era sumamente complicada porque su estatura era demasiado molesta.

Chessur dijo en voz baja:

- Tengo el pishalver…lo voy a hacer pasar bajo tu pie…

Alicia vio pasar rodando el pequeño frasco que contenía el pishalver; sin embargo su mirada se volvió de decepción al notar el tamaño del mismo. La cantidad no alcanzaría para devolverla a la estatura que llevaba cuando entraron.

.¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Alicia.

Chessur opinó:

- No te preocupes, algo se nos ocurrirá; por ahora bebe esa cantidad.

Alicia bebió el pishalver y su estatura descendió sólo treinta centímetros.

Sin embargo, con esa estatura podía salir de allí, aunque no exactamente sin ser vita ni sentida por los Growins. Chessur volvió a decir:

- Espera…trata de salir como puedas y esconderte, voy a pedir ayuda.

- ¿A quién?

- Tal vez a la Reina Blanca, primero…

- Cuídate, Chess…

El gato salió de ahí desvaneciéndose por una rendija y trató de ubicar el camino a Troter's Bottom. Sin embargo, se encontró en el camino con una nariz húmeda y pegajosa. Se materializó y se colocó justo enfrente de quien lo husmeaba con insistencia.

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el dueño de la nariz.

- A Marmoreal, mi querido Rohan- dijo el gato sonriendo, aunque con los bigotes erizados de miedo.

- ¿Para qué?- insistió el desconfiado sabueso, puesto que, desde que Chessur frecuentaba el Castillo del Caballero Oscuro nadie confiaba en él.

- Estoy buscando a la Reina Blanca…soy emisario de Alicia…

- ¿Alicia?- preguntó el sabueso.

- Sí, la misma.

Los ojos del hijo de Bayard se iluminaron cuando Chessur evocó el nombre de la pequeña y rubia salvadora.

- ¿Cómo está ella? – insistió el sabueso.

- Atrapada en el Castillo de los Growins.

- ¿Y cómo piensas liberarla?

- Es por eso que necesito la ayuda de la Reina Blanca.

Rohan comentó:

- No sabemos dónde está…ya tiene mucho tiempo que se fue…y tememos por ella.

- ¿A dónde fue?

- Dijo que iría a tratar de convencer a Gualterius.

- No te preocupes- añadió Chessur- yo me encargaré…diles a sus súbditos que todo estará bien…que rescataremos a Mirana…cuanto antes.

- Que haya suerte, Chessur…-dijo Rohan.

Mientras tanto, Mirana trataba de ubicar alguna salida para escapar. Sin embargo no había ningún escondrijo. Seguía pensando que tal vez el corazón de Gualterius se había mudado en su contra…que ya no sería el mismo que ella creyó…que había dejado de amarla. Aún así, ella no había dejado de quererlo…su corazón aún le recordaba los momentos agradables que había pasado junto a él.

En su memoria un instante memorable vino a su cabeza:

" Era Abrilij…y los ilescos topos gurifleando gimeaban en el waibo…oh…mimosos estaban los borojobos y guriflaban los ratajaibos….

Mirana en su caballo cabalgaba por toda la campiña de Troter's Bottom, cuando Iracebeth se acercó para preguntar:

- Hermanita…¿qué cuentas hoy? ¿Acaso has venido a pasear?

- Iracebeth…oh…Racie…¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Quieres venir a mi castillo?

- No…a ese lugar tan lleno de…luz…¿para qué? Sin embargo…podrías darme algo que yo necesito…

- ¿Qué es?

- Quiero tu corona…

- No…Racie…sabes que eso no puede ser…

Entonces Gualterius se acercó en su brioso corcel para evitar que el Jabberwocky de Iracebeth la dañara.

Iracebeth se marchó, presa de ira y celos, antes del enfrentamiento.

Gualtierus la estrechó y dijo:

- Mi reina…te adoro…mientras yo viva…nadie te dañará…te protegeré con mi vida.

Mirana sonreía y respondía:

- Has sido lo más hermoso que me ha pasado…yo también te amo, Gualterius…por defenderme ahora contra mi hermana, has ganado mi total confianza y mi amor…

- He de hacerme merecedora de tu amor…y quiero hacerme digno de ti…para poder proponerte…matrimonio…"

Mirana salió de sus cavilaciones al darse cuenta que nada conseguía pensando. Pero recordó que Gualtierius había dejado un libro especial…al parecer un diario…estaba cerca de donde ella estaba presa. Entonces intentaría liberarse para tomarlo y usarlo para rescatar Underland.

Alicia salió y notó que los Growins avanzaban en una estela oscura y profunda que le cercaba el paso…tomó entonces las Tijeras y éstas comenzaron a brillar…al parecer los Growins se cegaban; un camino se abrió entre ella y aquellas vibraciones oscuras y Alicia salió corriendo antes de que la persiguieran.

Huyó lo más pronto que pudo y se escondió en las proximidades de Troter's Bottom. Se apresuró a llegar hasta Marmoreal…pero cuando llegó Rohan le salió al paso:

- Alicia…Mirana…está presa en el castillo de Gualterius.

- Iremos por ella…pero primero debemos idear un plan…reúnanse todos en el salón del trono. Que todos nos unamos para salvar a nuestra reina…debemos evitar que Gualterius le haga daño…

La fiesta del té ya estaba lista en el centro del jardín del castillo de Gualterius.

Tarrant dio un último vistazo a Mirana antes de reunirse con él y le prometió hacer todo lo posible para distraer la atención de Gualterius y lograr que ella pudiera escapar.

Gualterius entró a la fiesta mientras escuchaba al Sombrerero conversar con La Liebre de Marzo y el Lirón sobre la reunión.

- ¿Qué les parece el Battemberg?- preguntaba la Liebre.

- Exquisito- respondía Tarrant.

El Caballero arribó al lugar de la fiesta. El Sombrerero lo recibió diciendo:

- Bienvenido…eres tú…cuánto tiempo sin verte en esta fiesta…hacía demasiado que no nos reuníamos así…

- No estaba de humor para venir pero…ya que insististe.

- Antes de comenzar…por el principio, supongo…¿por qué no celebramos que nos hemos reencontrado? Cantemos la canción que hace tanto tiempo nos deleitaba en estas fiestas: ahora…todos juntos- invitó.

"Feliz, feliz no cumpleaños…a tu, ati…"

Gualterius se sacudió. Hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba esa canción.

- Bien, bien…ya cantaron el feliz no cumpleaños…ahora a lo que vine…

Pero Tarrant lo instó.

- Espera…aún no hemos revisado cuánto tiempo ha pasado…Liebre…un poco de mantequilla por favor…¿tienes aún tu reloj, Gualterius?

El Caballero les dio el reloj. Tarrant lo revisó cuidadosamente y luego dijo:

- Lo sabía: tiene dos días de atraso…pero…no hay nada que un poco de mantequilla no pueda resolver.

Lo abrió y comenzó a untar el reloj con mantequilla. Luego agregó un poco de té y dejó que el mismo reventara.

- ¿No se los dije? Dos días de atraso…

- ¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Gualtierius quien comenzaba a sacarse de quicio.

- Espera…a cambiar, a cambiar…

Entonces toda la mesa se cambió de lugar a otra taza.

- Así está mejor…taza limpia…

Gualterius se desesperaba, al tiempo que el Sombrerero iniciaba la conversación.

- ¿En qué se parece un cuervo a un escritorio?

Gualterius se intrigó. Ciertamente, no estaba seguro de continuar con aquella loca fiesta de té, pero se quedó pensando en aquel viejo acertijo.

- Un momento…creo que yo tengo la respuesta- aseveró Gualterius.- Pero…no quiero equivocarme…

- ¿Y bien? ¿Sabes o no?- insistió Tarrant.

- No…no lo sé…¿en qué se parecen?

- No tengo la menor idea- resolvió Tarrant con una sonrisa.

Gualterius golpeó la mesa.

-¡Ya me cansaron! Esto es demasiado.

El Sombrerero se sacó de la manga la primera idea que cruzó por su loco cerebro.

- Aguarda un momento…aún no hemos comenzado a fraguar el plan…ahora ya podemos planear las matanzas y todo eso…por eso digo que es tiempo de perdonar y olvidar u olvidar y perdonar, en todo caso, lo más conveniente, espero…

Sumergió el reloj de Gualtierius en el té y sonrió.

- Hace tic, hace tic otra vez…

- ¿Gustas un poco de té Gualterius?

El Caballero Oscuro negó.

- No…no me gusta el té.

De pronto apareció en escena Alicia junto a Chessur tomando un lugar en la mesa.

- ¿Llego tarde para la fiesta?

El rostro de Tarrant se iluminó pero trató de actuar en consecuencia.

- A…Ada…estás aquí…siéntate…apenas estamos comenzando…

- Gracias…-dijo ella mientras por debajo de la mesa entregaba a Tarrant sus tijeras doradas.

Tarrant sonrió levemente y acarició por debajo la mano de Alicia.

- ¿Y bien? Este té está…delicioso…¿cierto, Gualterius?

El Caballero Oscuro dijo:

- No…no lo he probado pero…si tú lo dices, lo haré…veamos…

Antes de que pudiera probarlo, Chessur comentó:

- Con tanta charla de matanzas y sangre…ya no puedo tomar mi té.

- Ah…estamos…a punto de trazar un buen plan para reorganizar este país…y el humilde Sonriente ya no quiere tomar…su té…

- Yo no estoy creo que esto resulte…

Tarrant se molestó y comenzó a gritar:

- No pensarás huir, gran cutler yucking surpal barmun broken brigmin!

Gualterius notó que el Sombrerero se llenaba de ira y luego notó cuando el Lirón lo llamó. Entonces repuso:

- Estoy bien…

Mientras tanto Alicia aguardaba el momento en que Gualterius reaccionará negativamente. Afortunadamente éste aún no llegaba.

Dentro, McTwisp llegó a donde estaba Mirana. Ella le pidió.

- Mc Twisp…acércame por favor aquel libro…

- Con gusto, mi señora- dijo el Conejo Blanco jalando el libro como pudo.

Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos Mirana comenzó a hojearlo…ese libro podría ser la clave para salir y para evitar que Underland desapareciera…


	29. Capítulo 29 Loca fiesta de té Parte II

Cap. 29

Loca fiesta de té Parte II

Mientras Gualterius observaba de manera dubitativa a todos notó la intensa alegría con la que el Sombrerero se seguía refiriendo a la Liebre y a todos los comensales…aunque no sabía exactamente por qué cuando se refería a Ada le parecía tan interesante.

Recordó poco a poco una reunión anterior, cuando el Jabberwocky aun no acababa con el Caballero Blanco…ahí él había podido departir alegremente con Tarrant y hasta habían reído juntos de las ocurrencias de la Liebre y el Lirón…estando ahí sentado ya no le parecía tan distante aquella reunión…por un momento el tiempo volvió atrás para él. Tragó saliva, recorriendo con la mirada cada una de las caras e instó entonces a todos a comenzar el plan.

- Bien…basta de charlas inútiles- dijo a Tarrant- es necesario que comencemos a realizar los detalles de la reconstrucción de Underland...debemos empezar cuanto antes…tus tijeras nos servirán de mucho, con ellas podemos lograr comenzar el derrocamiento del reino de Mirana…

Tarrant trató de no exasperarlo y dijo suavemente:

- Mi señor…Gualterius…¿qué…piensas hacer con Mirana…exactamente?

Gualterius no estaba seguro de cuál podía ser la respuesta a su pregunta. Así que confesó.

- Ya lo pensaré…por el momento pienso tenerla presa hasta que logre que abdique y entonces…comenzaremos la reconstrucción.

Alicia miró al Sombrerero y se preguntó en qué momento podrían liberar a Mirana y hasta dónde podía ser capaz Gualterius de actuar en contra de ella.

- ¿Qué eres capaz de hacer, mi señor, para quedarte con el trono?- preguntó Alicia.

- Todo…todo para que tú y yo…reinemos por siempre.

Alicia tuvo miedo…después de mucho no lo había sentido como ahora. Todo podía ocurrir.

Mientras tanto Mirana con ayuda de McTwisp logró alcanzar aquel libro donde se encontraba el diario de Gualtierius.

- No sé cómo es que lo guarda aún…-se preguntó la Reina Blanca albergando una esperanza.- McTwisp…vigila la entrada…necesito leer este libro.

- Sí, mi reina- dijo el Conejo Blanco resguardando la entrada.

En cuanto Mirana comenzó a revisar aquel libro, se encontró con detalles del tiempo en que era súbdito de su corona y pensaba casarse con ella.

En uno de los pasajes más hermosos decía:

"Mirana es tan bella como un amanecer en Underland…gracias a ella la dulzura ha llegado a mi vida y quiero hacerme acreedor a su cariño y defenderla con mi vida…sé que no soy ni la mitad de digno pero ella siempre me toma en cuenta y eso me regala la felicidad completa. Soy un siervo de su belleza y de su corazón. Sólo espero el momento en que me acepte…espero que acepte también que yo sea el Caballero que defienda la armadura brillante. No sé qué haría si pudiera ser su esposo por siempre…Tarrant, mi mejor amigo y hermano, sabe cuánto la amo…será nuestro padrino…siempre y cuando quitemos a Iracebeth del camino cuanto antes…no quiero que ella sea capaz de arrebatarle la corona…nunca más…"

Mirana se conmovió al leer semejantes palabras. En otro texto encontró los planes que Gualterius tenía para la construcción de Underland.

"Junto a Mirana, todo sería color blanco…todo sería puro y brillante como un cristal…Tarrant podría poner su sombrerería de nueva cuenta…McTwisp sería un miembro prominente de la corte…el gato de Cheshire mi consejero…y Mirana y yo tendríamos hijos…muchos pequeños que saltaran por todo Underland…en espera de Alicia…sí…Alicia…dicen que es tan linda…una pequeña como ella como paje de Mirana…¡cómo me gustaría conocerla! Mirana no la ha visto nunca, pero Tarrant si la conoce…podría preguntarle…y tal vez lograr que vuelva para que esté presente en la boda de Mirana y yo…siempre y cuando logre tener ese hermoso corazón junto a mí…"

Dentro del mismo encontró una pequeña llave. Intentó probarla en la prisión y ésta abrió la puertecita. Entonces con cuidado la abrió y salió tratando de no ser vista.

Tarrant y Alicia ya no encontraban las palabras precisas para decirle a Gualterius que tuviera cuidado con el té…y obligarlo a tomarlo pero no podían hacerlo…por alguna cosa u otra, Gualterius desviaba la conversación y dejaba de lado las indicaciones de Tarrant.

- ¿Otra rebanada de Battemberg?

- No, gracias- decía Gualterius- un momento…es necesario…

Todos esperaron con ansiedad.

- Es necesario que me digan quién irá a la cabeza de la guardia.

Suspiraron enormemente.

Tras un buen rato de charla y de cosas sin sentido y de cambiar más de 5 veces de lugar en la mesa, Gualterius se desesperó y dijo:

- Vengan…ha sido demasiado charla sin provecho…busquemos a Mirana para que sepa que pronto estará perdida…

Alicia trató de detenerlo.

- Mi señor…no es necesario mortificar tanto a tu presa.

- No me importa- repuso Gualtierius- yo soy quien tiene la sartén por el mango y no dejaré que se salga con la suya…apártense…tengo que hablar con ella largo y tendido.

El Sombrerero insistió:

- Espera…creo que no has probado suficiente té y éste se va a enfriar…además no creo que Mirana…deba interrumpir esta fabulosa reunión…

Gualterius los miró por encima del hombro e insistió:

- Callen de una vez…voy a ver a Mirana.

Pero al notar que tanto Alicia como Tarrant trataban de detenerlo, Gualterius terminó enfándanose.

- Ustedes están ocultándome algo y no lo voy a permitir…¿de qué se trata toda esta tontería?

Ninguno de los dos acertaba a hablar. Entonces su ánimo se perdió cuando notó que Tarrant ya tenía las tijeras doradas con él.

- Vaya…tal vez me extralimité- fingió- Tarrant…sé que me ayudarás…pero ¿a cambio de qué, amigo mío?

Alicia al ver que quería arrebatarle las tijeras sacó del cinto de Gualterius su espada y lo amenazó.

- No des un paso más o te asesino…

Gualterius trataría de acabar con él. Una observación del Lirón la descubrió:

- ¡Cuidado, Alicia!

No hubo necesidad de decir más…Alicia estaba totalmente descubierta.

- Me han estado engañando todo este tiempo…han hecho muy mal…porque no saben de lo que soy capaz…

Tarrant se colocó frente a Alicia y dijo:

- Todo esto no tiene sentido, Gualterius…date cuenta de tus errores…defenderé a Alicia con mi vida…

Pensó en forcejear con el Sombrerero pero Alicia se interpuso. Cuando Gualterius pensó en echarse encima de Alicia, salió al paso Mirana.

- Un momento, Gualtierius…déjalos…el asunto es conmigo…

La valentía de Mirana sólo consiguió enfurecer al Caballero Oscuro.

- Mirana…sobre ti voy…sobre ti, Reinecita…

Ella estaba dispuesta a usar el libro cuanto antes cuando notaron la vibración de los soldados Growins. Todo parecía perdido.


	30. Capítulo 30

Cap. 30

La batalla final

Los soldados Growins avanzaron cerrando el paso al resto. El cielo de Underland se oscureció…el Caballero Oscuro estaba por fraguar su venganza:

- Es innecesario que se muevan siquiera, con sólo una orden mía y los Growins avanzarán por todo Underland, acabando con todo a su paso…todos los seres que existen en este país acabarán por completo y resurgirá una nueva raza capaz de tener poderes extraordinarios…y cuando nuestro poder sea infinito…podremos pensar en ir a la superficie y adueñarnos del mundo superior.

Mirana dijo terminantemente:

- Eso no puedo permitirlo, Gualterius…no podrás dañar a quienes por tantos años han sido fieles servidores y amantes de esta tierra…de Underland, la tierra más hermosa de las profundidades.

Gualterius insistió:

- Era muy hermosa, tú lo has dicho…antes lo era…cuando las cosas eran diferentes…cuando no había maldad…

- Tú has querido traer la maldad a Underland…-dijo Mirana tristemente.- Tú…eres quien está tratando de acabar con la beldad de los seres que habitan en este lugar…tan sólo con el fin de destruir…de poder…de tener la razón…igual que los hombres del mundo superior.

Alicia tuvo un estremecimiento que Tarrant percibió.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó el Sombrerero dulcemente.

- Nada…es sólo que…las palabras que Mirana ha dicho son bastante sabias…en el mundo superior reinos enteros se han acabado por el afán de poder…y se han convertido en nada…lugares bellos y recónditos…culturas inimaginables terminaron tan sólo por el deseo desmedido de poder o riqueza…por hombres como Gualterius lugares preciosos han quedado en el olvido…- las lágrimas comenzaron a arrasar los ojos de Alicia, mientras el Sombrerero la contemplaba con sumo amor.

Mirana mientras tanto, comenzaba a flaquear cuando notó que los soldados Growins comenzaban a secar las flores, a ennegrecer la vegetación…generaban un viento gélido que secaba cuando estaba a su paso.

McTwisp tuvo que aferrarse a un árbol, puesto que no podía esconderse. Mirana, en cambio, se mantuvo fuerte y firme como un roble, en espera del desenlace.

Gualterius continuó hablando.

- No me interesa lo que pase en el mundo superior…sólo sé que éste me pertenecerá.

Mirana trataba de hacer tiempo y desviar la atención de Gualtierius hacia ella para que los Growins se detuvieran, ya que ellos dependían solamente del estado de ánimo del Caballero Oscuro.

- ¿Por qué tanto odio, Gualtierus?- preguntó la Reina Blanca con uno tono enternecedor que al Caballero Oscuro le recordó tiempos pretéritos.

- No sé a qué viene tu pregunta…

- Porque…el Gualterius que yo conocí…no era como tú ahora…era noble…tierno y todo un caballero…

- ¿Qué intentas?- dijo él enojándose más.

- Nada…sólo recordaba…a cierto Caballero…que dijo serle fiel a la Reina Blanca, por sobre todas las cosas…y a quien juró…amor eterno…

Gualterius se mordió los labios. Mirana comenzaba a llegar a sus fibras más sensibles.

- Detente, Mirana…no sigas.

La Reina Blanca insistió.

- Una vez…hace mucho- decía caminando con valentía frente a Gualterius- un joven mancebo llegó a Troter's Bottom…en busca de comida y de agua…venía de una ardua lucha contra la Jota…había sido herido por ella…estaba cansado y deseoso de paz…fue conducido por los fieles súbditos de la Reina hacia el salón del trono…la Reina, compasiva, lo recogió entre sus brazos y lo llevó hacia una hermosa y blanca habitación…ahí…la Reina estuvo contemplando la faz de aquel Caballero…observó cada uno de sus pasos…cada una de sus reacciones…y preparó para él una bebida reconfortante que le devolviera las energías. Cuando el Caballero despertó, lo primero que vio fue a la Reina, junto a la cama, pendiente de su recuperación. El Caballero tomó…la mano de la Reina- dijo Mirana con algunas lágrimas- y pronunció un juramento de amor y lealtad. La Reina…

Gualterius se puso algo triste y dijo:

- No sigas…tú…dejaste de amarme…tú decidiste que mi amor no era suficiente para ti…

- ¿Quién te dijo eso?- preguntó Mirana.- ¿Acaso fue Iracebeth?

Gualtierus asintió y explicó:

- Sí…Iracebeth dijo que yo no había nacido para ser perro de ninguna reina…que tú habías elegido a Tarrant…que era a él a quien tú querías más.

- Eso no es verdad- dijo la Reina Blanca- siempre amé a ese Caballero…a ti…por tu nobleza…por tu bondad…por tu forma de defender Marmoreal ante los embates de Iracebeth y sus esbirros…

El Caballero Oscuro comenzó a sentir una opresión en el pecho que hizo que los Growins retrocedieran. Entonces Tarrant tomó la mano de Alicia y dijo escabulléndose con cuidado:

- Alicia…tenemos que avisar a los súbditos de Mirana que ella está en peligro…

- Pidamos a McTwisp que lo haga…

- No podemos…

- Chessur ya está al tanto…deben venir en camino…

- Entonces…sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

[IMG] . [/IMG]

By [URL= .us/user/sra_sparrow]sra_sparrow[/URL] at 2010-06-14

Tarrant y Alicia comenzaron a buscar alguna evidencia de las debilidades de Gualterius.

- ¿Por qué Gualterius cambió tanto?

- Tal vez…el tiempo hizo estragos en su corazón- dijo Tarrant.

Alicia se entristeció. El Sombrerero preguntó:

-¿Por qué te pones así, Alicia?

- Porque…tengo miedo de los estragos que el tiempo puede hacer en la gente…estamos a merced de él …y eso no me gusta…cada vez más perdemos con los años la capacidad de asombro…las cosas ya no tienen el mismo encanto que tenían cuando las vimos la primera vez, pero eso sólo sucede cuando no tenemos la capacidad de reconstruirnos…de reinventarnos…

- No tengas miedo del tiempo, Alicia- dijo el Sombrerero- nuestro amor…está a prueba del tiempo…ya lo ves…estamos ahora aquí, juntos…dispuestos a defender Marmoreal…de defendernos el uno al otro…

Alicia se aferró a Tarrant en lo que sucedía la conclusión de aquella conversación.

Al fin Gualterius dijo a Mirana:

- ¡Basta! Todo esto que has dicho ha sido sólo para tratar de evitar que mis planes continúen…pero no va a funcionar…-su ánimo comenzaba a aturdirse y su humor cambiaba, haciendo que los Growins avanzaran rápidamente por las campiñas de Underland.

Sin embargo, la compañía de los soldados fieles a Mirana llegó justo a tiempo. Una ardua batalla entre los caballeros Blancos y los Negros comenzó a librarse…

- Ahora es el momento, Mirana…ya nada puedes hacer…

Los Growins comenzaron a materializarse de forma que todos los podían ver. La lucha era difícil y encarnizada.

Sin embargo, Chessur se inmiscuyó en la lucha confundiendo con sus movimientos a los soldados de Gualterius.

- Tú no eres malo, Gualterius…recuerda quién eres…recuerda aquel juramento…

- Tus palabras ya no hacen mella en mí- dijo Gualterius mostrando indiferencia y orgullo.

Pero Mirana tomó el libro que había encontrado y comenzó a leerlo.

" Un día…Mirana y yo seremos uno sólo…y todo Underland será testigo del amor que nos profesamos…el amor eterno que nació gracias a su dulzura…y a su gran corazón…sé que ella me ama…me lo ha dicho ya…y estoy seguro que en esta ocasión todo saldrá bien. El Jabberwocky no podrá hacernos daño nunca más…Iracebeth tendrá que reconocer que la única y verdadera reina de Underland es Mirana…la más dulce, la más hermosa…por quien daría mi vida…que mis miembros se sequen, antes de que yo pueda traicionar a la mujer que tanto amo…"

Aquellas frases reblandecieron el corazón de aquel hombre…por fin…ante el asombro de todos…Gualterius cayó de rodillas frente a Mirana y comenzó a llorar.

En ese preciso momento, Mirana se inclinó con ternura hacia él.

Tarrant entonces tomó la mano de Alicia y dijo:

- ¿Estás lista…?

- Sí- repuso ella valientemente y dio su mano a Tarrant, quien con las tijeras cortó la muñeca de la joven y cortó la suya. Entonces mezclaron sus sangres y los Growins comenzaron a desaparecer. Toda la destrucción que Gualtierus había causado empezaba a deshacerse, de suerte que Gualterius pasaba a ser un hombre cualquiera.

Tras unos breves minutos, Mirana levantó el rostro de Gualterius quien suplicó.

- Mi Reina…perdona mi extravío…nunca, nunca dejé de amarte…eres lo más hermoso y verdadero que ha ocurrido en mi vida…no sería capaz de lastimarte…perdona el daño y la tristeza que te he causado…tómame como al más indigno de tus súbditos…

Pero Mirana dio un suave beso en su mejilla y dijo.

- ¿Cómo podría tratar como al último…al hombre que amo…al único hombre que he amado…y que pronto se convertirá en el rey de Underland?

Un abrazo y un beso tiernos unió a los dos haciendo que los súbditos de Marmoreal y de todo Underland se tornaran sumamente felices.

Tarrant y Alicia también se dieron un tierno beso y un abrazo dulce cobijó a la joven Kingsley en brazos del Sombrerero Loco.

A partir de ahora…sólo quedaba realizar las bodas de los reyes de Underland y una propuesta que Alicia no esperaba…


	31. Capítulo 31 Boday propuesta

Cap. 31 Boda y propuesta

Ya todo se preparaba en Underland para la boda de Mirana y Gualterius.

Los súbditos de Marmoreal adornaron el castillo con jacarandas que resaltaban sobre el fondo plateado. Varios gusanos de seda confeccionaban el vestido blanco de la reina que tenía que ser mucho más blanco y hermoso que cualquier otro vestido que ella hubiese portado antes. La felicidad se desbordaba por los poros de ambos y Alicia sería la dama de honor, y ella y Tarrant fungirían como padrinos de la pareja.

McTwisp era el que más empeño ponía en los preparativos de la boda. El Conejo Blanco había visto a Mirana sufrir en ocasiones por causa de la pérdida de Gualterius y ahora que se habían reencontrado tenía temor que el hombre que ella tanto había venerado fuera capaz de hacerle daño. Todos sus miedos se vieron destruidos cuando el amor fue el único vencedor.

Chessur conversaba con Tarrant al respecto en las afueras de Trotter's Bottom.

- ¿Un poco más de té, Chess?- preguntó el Sombrerero Loco.

- Gracias, Tarrant- repuso el Gato sonriente- pero sabes que cuando tengo alguna preocupación, no puedo tomar mi té.

- Ah…estamos pendientes de la mismísima boda de la reina de Underland y Gualterius y el humilde Chessur ya no quiere su té…

El Gato repuso:

- Aunque yo no tuve nada que ver…realmente me da mucho gusto lo que sucede con mi Reina…es sólo que estoy preocupado…ya no quiero que suceda ninguna otra cosa…¿estás de acuerdo?

Tarrant añadió:

- Sí…tienes razón…yo también tengo miedo de que las cosas salgan mal…pero ...no tengamos miedo, Chessur…hay que esperar lo mejor de esta unión…estemos seguros de que nada malo puede suceder ya…todos estaremos felices ahora con la unión de Gualterius y Mirana…no habrá ninguna otra sombra que opaque la felicidad de Underland…al contrario, puede que haya más alegrías que incrementen nuestro gozo…así que por ello- continuó muy feliz- bebamos más té…

El Lirón se desperezó lentamente y Tarrant pareció de momento hablar solo.

- Aún recuerdo ese primer día…aquel día en que esa pequeña niña llegó…perdida a aquí…-dijo haciendo remembranza de la llegada por vez primera de Alicia a Underland- era tan linda…con su vestido azul…y su cintilla del mismo color…después…cuando McTwisp la trajo de vuelta…nadie la reconocía…

- Excepto tú- dijo Chessur.

- Cierto…-dijo Tarrant con nostalgia- aún así…nadie creía que se trataba de la verdadera Alicia…pero yo…en cuanto vi sus lindos ojos…supe que era la misma…

- Y luego…la defendiste contra todos los que atentaban contra su vida.

- Por la seguridad de Underland- repuso Tarrant.

- No creo que sea sólo por eso- dijo Chessur- estoy seguro que…tú crees en Alicia más que cualquier otro ser en Underland…y también para ella tú eres alguien muy especial.

El Sombrerero se quedó en el aire, como si se hubiera perdido en el tiempo. El Lirón lo llamó.

- ¡Sombrerero!

Tarrant reaccionó diciendo como siempre.

- Estoy bien…

Chessur insistió:

- Tarrant…¿qué pasa contigo? ¿No estás feliz? Está Alicia aquí…en Underland…está cerca de ti…debería ser suficiente para ti para estar contento…

- Y lo estoy- repuso el Sombrerero caminando erguido alrededor de la gran mesa- pero…no es todo…es que…tengo que propornerle algo a Alicia…y no sé si acepte…

- ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Chessur.

Tarrant sonrió levemente y dijo al Gato:

- Ya verás que…será una gran sorpresa para todos…incluso para Mirana…

- ¿Una sorpresa?

- Sí…una gran sorpresa- dijo Tarrant más emocionado que nunca.

Alicia platicaba con Mirana una noche antes de su boda.

- Linda…no sabes lo feliz que me siento- contaba La Reina Blanca a la joven inglesa.

- Lo sé…se te nota en el rostro- dijo Alicia- estoy segura que serás feliz…ese hombre nunca te dejó de amar…

- Y a ti te pasa lo mismo…¿cierto?

Alicia bajó la mirada y luego preguntó ingenuamente.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

La Reina Blanca añadió:

- Alicia…tú sabes bien a qué…o a quién me refiero…¿qué…opinas de Tarrant?

Alicia se sonrojó vivamente y comentó.

- Mirana…no sé qué decirte…amo a Tarrant…demasiado…desde que volví me di cuenta que el cariño que siento por él es algo que no he podido dejar a pesar del tiempo…y me siento muy feliz de que nuestra sangre se ha unido para salvar tu reino.

- Y yo me siento también muy feliz de tenerlos a mi lado…ustedes han sido mi mayor ayuda desde hace mucho tiempo…y sé que estarán cuando los necesite…tanto o más de lo que ustedes se necesitan mutuamente.

- Mirana…-continuó Alicia- yo me siento muy feliz de haberte ayudado y de participar en tu boda pero…no sé qué hacer…

- ¿De qué hablas?

- A que…en algún momento…tengo que volver…a Inglaterra…al lugar de donde vengo…pero no sé qué decisión tomar…

Mirana acarició el rostro de Alicia y comentó.

- Yo sé que tú quieres estar aquí, junto a Tarrant…pero también puedo notar que amas mucho lo que dejaste allá…no sé de qué se trate, pero sé que tienes dudas sobre si quedarte…o seguir con los sueños que dejaste allá arriba…por eso te digo…no dejes tus sueños…escucha a tu corazón…

Alicia sonrió. Mirana nunca se equivocaba.

- Tienes razón…te creo y no dudaré en escuchar a mi corazón.

Su vestido ya estaba casi listo. Tan sólo era momento de esperar esa boda tan hermosa.

El día de la boda llegó. Ya todo estaba listo. La boda se realizó en el antiguo castillo de Crims donde había vivido antes Iracebeth pero que pronto tendría nuevos habitantes.

Gualterius arreglado esperaba en la entrada el momento de unirse por fin a Mirana.

Como padrinos, Alicia y Tarrant lo acompañaban.

El Sombrerero se acercó a Gualterius y dijo:

- No estés tan nervioso…no tarda en llegar…

- Lo sé…es que…no sé…tal vez…se arrepintió…

Tarrant negó.

- Ella nunca se arrepentiría de quererte como te quiere…eres y has sido siempre todo en su vida…así que, hermano…vive y sé feliz…

Gualterius abrazó al Sombrerero y añadió.

- Tú también…te mereces la mayor de las felicidades.

Al fin, la novia llegó a aquel lugar, acompañada por algunas damas de su corte y Alicia como madrina. Tarrant miró a Alicia…se veía realmente bella. Gualterius sólo tenía ojos para la novia.

Llegaron juntos al altar y ahí unieron sus vidas definitivamente. Chessur se encargó de coronar a ambos reyes y un hermoso beso unió a los dos soberanos.

Gualterius dijo a todo Underland:

- A partir de ahora…todo será alegría en este país…todo gracias al amor de Mirana…y juntos haremos de Underland un lugar perfecto…lleno de alegría y de verdad.

Mirana inclinó la cabeza y el baile comenzó.

Tarrant se daba el lujo de servir la mesa de té, mientras el resto de los invitados lo apoyaba durante el festín.

Gualterius dijo a Tarrant:

- Tengo para ti…una pequeña sorpresa…

El Sombrerero abrió tamaños ojos cuando vio a un par de pequeños sobrevivientes del clan Hightop caminar cerca de él. Los chiquillos abrazaron a Tarrant y luego a Alicia. Todos juntos bailaron el Futterwacken.

Después de un rato de la fiesta…Tarrant se acercó parsimonioso a Alicia que observaba a todos felices.

- Esto era lo que le hacía falta a Underland- musitó Alicia muy feliz.

- Sí…-dijo Tarrant enamorado.- Alicia…-dijo acercándose- tengo…una pregunta que hacerte…

Alicia se quedó en espera de la pregunta como suspendida en el tiempo y añadió:

- Dime…

El Sombrerero sacó un hermoso anillito con un rubí en la punta y dijo a la joven arrodillándose levemente ante ella:

- ¿Quieres…casarte conmigo?

Alicia entornó los ojos y no supo qué responder…


	32. Capítulo 32 Final inesperado

Cap. 32 FINAL INESPERADO

Alicia se quedó con la mirada fija en Tarrant…lo que el Sombrerero Loco le acababa de proponer era algo que tal vez inconscientemente había estado esperando por mucho tiempo pero no se había atrevido a considerar…¿por qué? Tal vez porque en alguna ocasión había recibido una propuesta matrimonial…sólo que no recordaba exactamente los detalles. ¿Matrimonio?

- Una maravillosa…demente y maravillosa idea- dijo con vivacidad haciendo que los ojos del Sombrerero Loco se tornaran más luminosos y profundos que nunca.

- Entonces- dijo hablando entre dientes como acostumbraba, tornándose también su ropa más luminosa- ¿cuál es tu respuesta, linda? ¿Aceptas?

Alicia se acercó a donde estaba el Sombrerero de pie frente a ella…tomó sus manos y las besó suavemente, ante los ojos enamorados de aquél, quien inquieto esperaba por la respuesta de la joven inglesa.

- Tan sólo con mirar tus ojos…todo lo que hubiera dejado arriba parece perderse en la nada…es como si estuviera mirando dentro de tu alma y hacia ella me dirigiera con rapidez…

- A mí me pasa igual contigo, Alicia…-susurró el Sombrerero con suma ternura.- Todas las tristezas que he pasado durante años en espera tuya se desvanecen con tu sola presencia…-continuó mientras le ofrecía su brazo y la invitaba.- Demos un pequeño paseo…

Avanzando por entre aquellos hermosos jardines que ahora decoraban el castillo de Crims, Tarrant avanzaba delicadamente ayudando a Alicia y observando con cuidado cada detalle. Alicia daba los pasos más ligeros al contemplar aquella belleza y escuchando las palabras del Sombrerero.

- ¿Sabes? La primera vez que viniste a Underland…me causaste tanta ternura…estaba loco de contento de poder ver a alguien tan parecido a mí…o tan diferente, dependiendo de la perspectiva…pero te volviste una especie de modelo a seguir…te veías tan decidida…no te conformabas con lo que nosotros te dijéramos.

- Sí…aún recuerdo la forma tan altanera en que me dirigí cuando no entendí el acertijo del cuervo y el escritorio.

- Era normal…-dijo El Sombrerero con dulzura- no estabas acostumbrada a esa clase de acertijos…además…eras muy pequeña aún. Pero mírate ahora…eres toda una dama…una gran y hermosa dama.

- Aunque…no me gusta ser como las damas de mi mundo: ni arrogante, ni pretenciosa, ni vanidosa…detesto las etiquetas…

- Al igual que yo…sin embargo- continuó hablando- siempre hay que tratar de manejar con las personas cierta cortesía para que podamos por lo menos…conversar…

Pasado un rato Alicia preguntó al Sombrerero.

- ¿Qué sientes ahora que Mirana y Gualterius se han unido?

- Es…una felicidad indescriptible, Alicia…-comentó aquél- mi hermano Gualterius logró lo que tanto había anhelado…el amor de Mirana…y ella está feliz- siguió Tarrant- ella también deseaba con todo su corazón ver reconstruido Underland junto a Gualterius…yo aún dudé sobre la nobleza de mi amigo, pero no lo suficiente como para pensar que se había vuelto un tirano y un desalmado…un miembro del clan Hightop jamás habría traicionado a la Reina…

- Pero te enfrentaste a él por mí…-añadió Alicia.

El Sombrerero tomó sus manos y añadió:

- Porque…eres el amor de mi vida, Alicia…porque te necesito como no tienes una idea… y porque estaría dispuesto incluso a morir si fuera necesario para estar a tu lado.

- A mí me pasa igual, sólo que…en ocasiones no lo demuestro…

- Claro que lo has hecho…cuando mataste al Jabberwocky…ahora que hemos logrado la paz de Underland…no puedes decir que no has demostrado tu valor y tu verdad…

Alicia se abrazó al Sombrerero…pero fue un abrazo infinito…un abrazo fuerte que la hacía pensar por un momento que tal vez sería el último que le daría a Tarrant.

Por su parte Mirana y Gualterius contemplaban desde su nuevo trono la felicidad y la alegría de sus súbditos. Gualterius besó la mano de Mirana y dijo.

- Reina mía…gracias a mi hermano Tarrant tú y yo podemos estar juntos de nueva cuenta.

- Así es, Gualterius- susurró Mirana- temí que te perdería definitivamente.

- El amor nunca muere- dijo Gualterius decidido.

- ¿Crees que el de Alicia y Tarrant pueda llegar a lograrse?-preguntó Mirana.

- No lo sé…mi hermano, el Sombrerero la ama mucho...

- Alicia también lo ama- dijo Mirana- sólo que…ella está un poco preocupada…dejó algunas cosas sin terminar allá arriba…y ella considera que debe volver a terminarlas…

- Si ella se va y no vuelve…será un duro golpe para Tarrant- comentó Gualterius.

- Tal vez…pero estoy segura de que volverá…algo me dice que si se va, un día volverá a Underland.

La fiesta se siguió desarrollando alegremente. Alicia y Tarrant bailaron durante toda la noche hasta que por fin, de vuelta a su casa, el Sombrerero llamó a Alicia aparte y preguntó de nuevo.

- Alicia…¿puedo saber tu respuesta?

La joven estaba demasiado feliz y añadió sin pensar:

- Estoy tan contenta ahora…y no quiero irme nunca de tu lado…así que…acepto.

El Sombrerero estaba demasiado contento. Sus ropas se iluminaron y besando la mano de Alicia depositó un dulce beso diciendo:

- Te prometo que…no te arrepentirás nunca de haberme aceptado, Alicia…

Al poco rato todo Underland conocía la noticia. Mirana y Gualterius comentaron.

- Este es un gran paso para ustedes y para todo Underland…nos sentimos muy feliz de poder presenciar este hermoso compromiso…

McTwisp, Chessur, Tweedle Dee y Tweedle Dum aplaudían ante la noticias y felicitaron efusivamente a los dos.

- Por fin- dijo el Lirón a su oído…felicidades, Sombrero.

- Gracias…- respondió Tarrant.

Cuando se despedía de Alicia su emoción se volvió casi incontrolable.

- Estoy tan contento…porque todo salió bien…porque eres linda, perfecta…eres la chica más hermosa…eres delicada, preciosa, dulce, valiente…tienes las cualidades correctas de la Alicia correcta…

- ¡Sombrerero!

Tarrant reaccionó inmediatamente diciendo:

- Estoy…bien…

Un par de días después los preparativos de la boda de Alicia y Tarrant ya estaban culminados y la hermosa ceremonia llegó. Esta se desarrollaría en la casa del Sombrerero, teniendo la fiesta de té como marco.

La casa había sido remodelada para poder recibir a la chica y tanto McTwisp como Chessur se ofrecieron para ser pajes. Los pequeños del clan Hightop estaban tan emocionados que ellos también quisieron participar.

Los padrinos de honor: Mirana y Gualterius.

Los nervios estaban a flor de piel, sobre todo para el Sombrerero que había escogido para la ocasión el tartán escocés como atuendo de lujo. Se veía bastante elegante y con un dejo de distinción que hizo a los presentes hablar favorablemente de él, aunque al Sombrerero eso era lo que menos le interesaba…con sólo poder ver a Alicia presente le bastaba.

Sin embargo, la nerviosa novia estaba realmente preocupada. Aún no se arreglaba y Mirana que aún estaba en el castillo le preguntó en la habitación.

- Pequeña…¿qué te sucede?

- Es que…creo que estoy demasiado nerviosa.

Mirana acarició su mejilla y dijo:

- Te entiendo…las cosas han salido muy bien y todo indica que para los dos un gran sueño se cumple por fin…pero estoy segura que no es sólo eso lo que te tiene así, ¿verdad?

Alicia bajó los ojos y respondió:

- Tienes razón…no es sólo eso…y no sé cómo decírselo a Tarrant…

Mirana se sentó junto a ella y pidió a sus súbditos con la mayor cortesía que las dejaran a solas.

- Veamos…dime…qué es lo que quisieras decirle al Sombrerero y no te atreves…

Alicia explicó:

- Es que…yo quisiera estar siempre con él…pero tengo muchas cosas pendientes que resolver…- entonces comenzó a llorar.

La Reina la abrazó y dijo:

- Sé cómo te sientes…en ocasiones queremos hacer todo lo que nos proponemos pero no siempre es posible hacerlo…sin embargo, tú sabes perfectamente quién eres… eres una joven hermosa, valiente y decidida…eres Alicia…Alicia Kinghsley.

- Sí…-dijo ella tranquilizándose un poco.- Soy hija de Charles Kingshley… un hombre que luchó mucho para demostrar que para hacer las cosas…sólo había que creer en ellas…

Mirana sonrió y repuso:

- ¿Lo ves? Te conoces demasiado bien…sólo deja hablar a tu corazón…estoy segura que si le explicas al Sombrerero él entenderá…

- Pero es que…al mismo tiempo…no quisiera irme de aquí nunca…este lo considero mi segundo hogar…o tal vez es el primero…cada noche desde que tenía 7 años he venido aquí…y estoy segura que nunca dejaría de venir aunque tuviera 100…

- Lo sé…y sabes que aquí te estaremos esperando siempre…

- Gracias, Mirana…

- Y dime…¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?

Alicia pensó un poco y añadió más calmada:

- Hacer lo que me dicte el corazón…amo a Tarrant…sé que no encontraría un hombre mejor que no fuera como él…es sólo que…tal vez aún no es momento…

- O tal vez…estás buscando algo más.

Alicia se asombró de la manera en que Mirana se expresaba y añadió.

- No…eso no…estoy segura que yo necesito, que yo busco un hombre como Tarrant…

- Tú lo has dicho…como él, mas no exactamente él…

Alicia se quedó un poco perpleja ante la respuesta. Mirana añadió.

-Creo que no puedo decirte más de lo que tú no sepas…sólo piensa bien en lo que vas a hacer y antes que todo, recuerda lo que te dije una vez…esa decisión es completamente tuya, porque…cuando estés frente a Tarrant…estarás completamente sola…y tú debes decir la última palabra…ahora…prepárate…que eres la reina de la fiesta…y todos están esperando por ti…si es lo que decides…

- Gracias…-repuso Alicia- creo que estoy lista.

Pasado un rato, con un Sombrerero más que nervioso que se hacía nudos el moño del traje y se acomodaba mil veces el sombrero, vio venir a Alicia en un hermoso vestido azul largo.

Avanzó con cuidado escoltada por Gualterius y entregada en mano de Tarrant.

- Hermano…hazla feliz…

El Sombrerero sonrió mientras perdía su mirada en la de Alicia.

Un juez estaba listo para celebrar la ceremonia. Empezó con una fórmula algo larga que sólo provocó por un momento la distracción de Alicia.

- Estamos en el Magnuoso Día de la era de la Reina Blanca y el Rey Gualterius…y yo como juez de Underland comienzo a celebrar este matrimonio entre la señorita Alica Kinghsley y el señor Tarrant Hatter, de oficio Sombrerero de la Reina.

Entonces la joven se quejó de momento de un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. El Sombrerero la detuvo y dijo a su oído.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Sí…no te preocupes…es que…creo que no dormí bien…

- Tranquila…-dijo tomando su mano.

Por fin el juez comenzó a hablar. Frente a Alicia comenzaron danzar imágenes de hace tiempo…de sus primeras visitas a Underland…de la muerte del Jabberwocky…de sus charlas con el Sombrerero y tras ella…un gran barco, arriba…rumbo a Hong Kong y la silueta de un hombre. Como un chispazo en su mente aquella figura se imprimió mientras el juez empezaba a preguntar.

- Señor Tarrant…¿acepta por esposa a la señorita Alicia Kingshley para amarla y respetarla durante todas las eras de Underland?

- Acepto…-dijo el Sombrerero visiblemente emocionado.

Tocó el turno de Alicia.

- Señorita Alicia Kinghsley…¿acepta por esposo al señor Tarrant Hatter, para amarlo y respetarlo durante todas las eras de Underland?

Alicia hizo una pausa, bajó los ojos y luego fue nuevamente interrogada.

- Señorita Alicia Kinghsley…¿acepta por esposo al señor Tarrant Hatter, para amarlo y respetarlo durante todas las eras de Underland?

Miró al Sombrerero y dijo suavemente.

- Tarrant…te amo mucho…pero…no puedo casarme contigo…

El Sombrerero se quedó con los labios entreabiertos y no supo qué decir. Alicia rompió aquel silencio:

- Sombrerero…eres un ser magnífico…eres el hombre perfecto…tienes las cualidades del hombre perfecto…pero tú y yo pertenecemos a mundos distintos…yo no pertenezco a Underland…aunque me casara contigo, nunca sería completamente feliz, porque mi mundo no es éste…todos ustedes- dijo dirigiéndose a la multitud- son gente maravillosa…la gente de arriba debería ser como ustedes…libres, llenos de sueños y de alegrías, llenos de motivación…dispuestos a ser felices cada día, libres de convencionalismos y de etiquetas…y tú, Tarrant, no sabes cuánto me pesa a mí más que a nadie tomar ésta decisión…y sabes…que te amo…-dijo llorando- pero…no puedo casarme contigo…porque no seríamos completamente felices…yo más que nadie, desearía pasar toda mi vida contigo…pero eso no es posible.

- Una vez me dijiste…-repuso Tarrant- que eras capaz de creer en seis imposibilidades antes de empezar el día.

- Sí, Tarrant- dijo Alicia- pero creo que ya he pensado en las seis: una, el verdadero amor existe; dos, no hay error tan grande que el amor no sea capaz de curar; tres, Underland existe; cuatro, Tarrant es el hombre más extraordinario de este mundo; cinco: pudimos vencer al Caballero Oscuro; seis, Mirana encontró el amor…pero no hay una siete…esa séptima hace la diferencia…sólo son seis por ahora…sólo sé que te amo y que me duele demasiado tener que dejarte.

Tarrant miró a todos y luego miró a Alicia y dijo dándole un beso.

- Linda…tú también sabes…cuánto te amo-dijo emocionado- y precisamente por eso…no me importaría hacer cualquier sacrificio con tal de que seas feliz…así pues…si tú quieres irte…puedes hacerlo…y te…deseo toda la felicidad que puedas encontrar…

- Gracias…-dijo Alicia.

El Sombrerero la miró con emoción y se abrazaron fuertemente estallando en lágrimas.

Aquel momento único nadie osó interrumpirlo más que con una fuerte ovación.

Tarrant tomó el anillo que le iba a dar a Alicia y le dijo.

- Consérvalo…tal vez un día te lo pueda ver puesto…y dime algo…¿volverías alguna vez?

Alicia sonrió y repuso:

- Te juro que volveré…además…si llego a casarme no aceptaré a nadie que no sea exactamente como tú…eso te lo asegura una Kingshley.

Tarrant entonces dio un suave beso a Alicia y sopló sobre sus párpados diciendo:

- Fairfarren…Alicia…

Tras una vorágine de colores entre verdes y azules, Alicia despertó en el jardín de aquella casa en Hong Kong donde minutos antes había estado compartiendo con Madison Hataway una conversación y no sólo eso…también una propuesta. Una voz la llamó suavemente y le solicitaba reaccionara.

- Alice…soy Madison…¿qué pasó?

Cuando se incorporó se dio cuenta que estaba fuera del agujero que conectaba a un gran árbol.

- Debiste caer…supongo- dijo Madison suavemente.

La voz del joven lord la hizo sonreír levemente y añadió.

- No te preocupes…ya pasó.

Madison le dio la mano y dijo:

- Ven…si quieres cambiarte…

- No…estoy bien- dijo ella- de hecho no sé si te gustaría que nos quedáramos en este jardín un rato.

El joven lord asintió.

Estuvieron conversando largo rato sobre las aficiones de su padre y sobre los sueños del joven.

- ¿Y no tienes miedo de que toda la Compañía desista de apoyarte?

- No, Alicia…no tengo temor…siempre soñé con esto y no estoy dispuesto a lograr menos que eso…

- No sé por qué…pero creo que lo lograrás- dijo Alicia dándole apoyo.

- Gracias…realmente te agradezco tu confianza…realmente me interesa mucho tu opinión porque…quisiera que me apoyaras en este proyecto, eres una mujer luchadora, emprededora y soñadora, libre de ataduras y de convencionalismos…por eso…por eso te amo…

Se acercó lentamente a Alicia haciéndola temblar…sus labios se posaron suavemente sobre los de ella curveándose con ternura generando una corriente eléctrica en ambos. Alicia comprendió entonces que el alma de Tarrant, del Sombrerero Loco estaba en aquel joven lord…que ese era el hombre que siempre había estado en espera de encontrar y ahora la besaba suave y tiernamente…Alicia se abrazó al joven lord correspondiendo también con delicadeza al contacto de sus besos. Se apartaron un segundo sonriendo. El joven le cedió su pañuelo y Alicia lo tomó.

- Perdóname…

- No…no te disculpes…Tarrant.

- Creo que ya me recuerdas, ¿cierto?

- Creo que sí…más de lo que crees…-dijo Alicia.

Pasados un par de días hubo una reunión en la casa de Hong Kong que Alicia habitaba. La reunión al parecer era con motivo de la aprobación del proyecto de la compañía que Alicia iba a presentar.

Todos aquellos caballeros que en su momento se negaron a apoyar a su padre estaban ahí, junto a lord Ascot. Al poco rato comenzaron a charlar.

- Bien, Alicia…todas los viajes mercantes que has enviado a China han ido y vuelto con noticias sumamente benéficas, hemos negociado de una manera extraordinaria, gracias a tu visión- dijo uno de los hombres.

Alicia esperó un momento más y luego añadió:

- Gracias…pero…lamento decirles que no es sólo eso lo que quiero hoy decirles ni comunicarles. Antes que todo, agradezco las lisonjas que esta noche se desviven por darme en razón del trabajo que he venido desempeñando en la compañía…pero sólo les diré que pueden ahorrárselas…

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Alicia? – preguntó uno de ellos.

- A que esas lisonjas suyas sólo me enferman, tan sólo de recordar cómo rechazaron los proyectos de mi padre, Charles Kinghsley tan sólo porque creían que estaba loco…en su momento nadie lo quiso apoyar…por eso en esta ocasión, un nuevo proyecto llama mi atención…América…la América de ahora…la que tal parece que por momentos han olvidado.

- Lamento decirte- dijo lord Ascot- que creo que tu proyecto no es solamente tuyo.

- Así es…les presento al loco capaz de creer como mi padre lo hiciera hace tanto tiempo…Madison Hataway.

El joven lord apareció en escena causando los murmullos de aquellos hombres.

- Veamos, Madison- dijo un hombre- ¿podemos saber de qué se trata todo esto?

- Señores…Alicia ha decidido apoyarme en el proyecto de comercio con América…y estoy seguro que todo será un éxito…lamento que ustedes tengan una visión equivocada del lugar…y de mí también…pero le agradezco a la joven Kingshley por confiar en mí de esta manera…su visión y mi propuesta necesita ser avalada y espero que puedan ustedes creer en ella…tanto como ella y yo lo hacemos ahora…

Nadie habló hasta que algunos de ellos se ponían de pie y decían:

- Pues, aunque la apoye Alicia…no nos arriesgaremos.

- Bien…en vista de que no quieren aceptar, tendremos que prescindir de ustedes para hacerlo…

Alicia sonrió y luego añadió.

- Así es…

- No Alicia- dijo lord Ascot- no puedes hacer semejante cosa…

- Claro que sí puedo.

Madison hizo una pausa y añadió.

- Bien…ahora aprovecho para hacer algo más, ahora mismo- tomó entre sus manos una pequeña cajita y le mostró un anillo diciendo:

- Alicia…¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Alicia sonrió y respondió:

- Acepto…

Los cuchicheos fueron generalizados. Por fin todos comenzaban a marcharse hasta que lord Ascot repuso:

- ¿Pero qué no ven lo que están haciendo? Señores…este par de jóvenes nos han demostrado que sólo hay que creer para poder lograr algo… y ustedes con sus mentes cerradas no pueden ver más allá de su nariz…Alicia…Madison…tienen mi completo apoyo y si firmo…los señores también tendrán que firmar…

Alicia y Madison se abrazaron fuertemente. Sus más grandes sueños de cumplían por fin.

La boda de los muchachos se llevó a cabo en el Wonder con rumbo a América. A partir de entonces la felicidad no dejó a los jóvenes esposos que confiaron demasiado uno en el otro y en las seis imposibilidades que les ofrecía la vida…

SIETE AÑOS DESPUÉS…

Una pequeña de hermoso cabello dorado jugaba en el jardín de una casa. De pronto volvió corriendo a donde estaba su padre.

- Papito, papito…-gritó la niña.

- ¿Qué pasa, Mirana?- preguntó el padre, que no era otro que Madison Hataway.

- Papito…vi por ahí a un Conejo Blanco…

Madison sonrió y tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos y preguntó:

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo era tu conejo blanco?

- Tenía corbata, traje…y usaba un reloj de leontina.

Madison dijo a la niña.

- ¿Sabes? Ese Conejo lleva mucha prisa…es un conejo que siempre tiene cosas que hacer…¿qué te parece si comenzamos a creer en ciertas imposibilidades en lo que llegamos la mesa junto a mamá?

- Claro, papito- repuso la pequeña de cabellos dorados.

Dentro Alicia los esperaba.

- Listo…a desayunar…

La pequeña reía ante las imposibilidades que el padre proponía y los cuentos que le contaba.

- Entonces…aquella niña llegó a una gran mesa de té y encontró al Sombrerero Loco…él conocía muchos acertijos y le gustaba mucho celebrar el no cumpleaños…

- ¿No cumpleaños?

- Sí…como hoy…hoy es tu no cumpleaños, pequeña…

Alicia los observaba con suma emoción.

Al finalizar el desayuno la pequeña salió de nueva cuenta al jardín, justo hacia donde había corrido el Conejo Blanco.

Alicia dijo a Madison.

- Le cuentas esa historia, como si hubieras estado ahí…

Los ojos de Madison brillaron extrañamente y dijo:

- Tal vez…realmente lo estuve…

FIN


End file.
